Harry Potter and the Soul Reaver
by Teresoul
Summary: Post OotP. In the cannon series, Harry didn't have realistic chances to survive the war, so JKR used a Deus Ex Machina, the Deathly Hallows. Here the chances against him are doubled. Evil!Dumbledore, Independent!Powerful!Vampire!Harry. HHr. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, objects or places in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.

Harry Potter and the Soul Reaver

Prologue: The History of Kain

Kain walked the deserted clobber stone street in the dark night. The moon was hidden by thick black clouds. The darkness didn't matter to Kain, for, see, Kain was not human. Indeed, he was a humanoid being, but he was definitely not human. Kain was a vampire. He was dressed only in a pair of black slacks, slightly loose to afford a bigger range of motion, and a narrow blood red flag diagonally across his naked muscled torso, a flag that held his noble past. He had a greenish gray tone to his skin, making him appear like a human with a disease.

Kain shook his head out of his reverie. He was now just little over 8, 000 years old. When he was in his prime, he and Raziel had defeated the perverted creature that thought himself God. Ever since that particular victory, the wraiths of the Underworld had responded to the Reaver and his bearer as their one and only master. Over that victory, he had built an empire, where all the vampires, wraiths and demons could coexist. Naturally, the humans didn't like someone gathering a large demonic force, so they had sent the only human capable of stopping him. Myrridin Emrys. How he hated that name, despised him and his preaches for greater good while he was the one that had attacked first.

A popping sound and a whoosh behind him caught his attention, and Kain simultaneously drew the Reaver from his back and turned around, only to be pierced by a thick wooden staff that entered his stomach and exited from his back. He was bleeding profusely and as the pole extracted itself, he saw his guts spill out on the clobber stone street. He looked up into the eyes of the wizard he despised the most since Mobeus himself. Long white hair and long white beard and moustache on an old wrinkled face, radiating a sense of goodness so great and so false that he subconsciously wrinkled his nose as if it was a foul stench.

"So, Myrridin, finally you have shown your true face and the coward that you are. Instead of a honest one to one duel, you have resorted to assassination. You will burn in hell for this!" Kain snarled as he tried not to pass out from the excruciating pain.

"What do you know of honor, you foul beast?! You are nothing but a lowly murderer, a thief and an abomination!" spat Myrridin, quite literally, as spittle flew from his mouth on Kain's face. Kain sneered through the pain. He lifted the Reaver and put the point to his chest, hara-kiri style, looked into Myrridin's eyes, and sneered.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Myrridin. You are but a human, and one day you will die, go to hell, and I will take pleasure in sending each and every descendant of yours that has your dispositions to join you in your suffering. Farewell, you disgusting old man." and with that he slammed the Reaver through his chest, strait through his second hand heart.

Myrridin watched amazed as bluish white electricity ran through the sword and in the abomination. Almost instantly the body of Kain turned to stone. Myrridin rushed to retrieve the sword in greed, and grasped the hilt. He experienced a pain so great and so strong, that the Crucatius curse he had created had nothing on it. While he could hold the Crucatius on someone until he went insane and foamed from his mouth, and then ultimately, died, this pain lasted only five seconds. Myrridin threw up, then calmed down, regained some of the color on his face and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his oh so white robes, spat a few times and then stood up. He got the shock of his life though when e tried to apparate. He retrieved his staff and tried to make a portkey from a nearby rock. And failed. That is when he realized that there were no wards created from the sword, but that the sword had drained his magic, and ultimately made him a Squib.

After the confrontation, Myrridin hitched a ride on a villagers carriage, disguised as an old man after dirtying his white robes up a bit, then went straight into Gringotts, where with all the money in his extensive vault bought the land and paid the Goblins to build and ward a Castle where only his blood relatives can enter, and give permission to enter. He updated his will, stating that the Slytherin family gets the Castle, and all his other assets will go to the Dumbledore family. Then Myrridin exited Gringotts and went to his wife and his mistress, fist to Dolorea Dumbledore, then to Sibinaya Slytherin to tell them what happened. He told them to keep their family names and change the names of the children so that the abomination wouldn't find them. They reluctantly agreed. When all his business was over, not wanting to live the rest of his days as a squib, he went to a cave where he knew a dragon resided, and woke up the sleeping dragon by punching it in the snot. The dragon woke up and roared, more in annoyance than in pain, and swallowed him whole.

The descendants of the Dumbledore line and the Slytherin line battled each other constantly, not knowing that they are actually the halves of one same family. Then a thousand years later, Salazar Slytherin and his friends decided that they were going to make the first school of witchcraft and wizardry, and Salazar Slytherin knew the perfect location for it. In Scotland, he had a castle that came in his family's possession nearly a thousand years ago. It had deteriorated a little, but nothing that he couldn't fix with his friends, plus it had the strongest wards in the whole of Brittan, so it would be safest for the students. If he only knew what lay in the middle of the Castle that he and his friends named Hogwarts.


	2. The Sword and the Goblins

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter 1: The Sword and the Goblins

Harry Potter ran. He didn't run because he was scared, or because he was late for class, or because somebody was simply chasing after him. No, he ran because he was angry. Angry at Dumbledore, because the old coot, as Riddle so affectionately referred to him, had been manipulating him all this time. All his life he was being molded into a weapon, a weapon of the Headmaster's choice. He ran blindly through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts, trying to vent off his anger at the Headmaster to no avail. He stopped, panting and out of breath in a dusty old corridor he had never seen before.

He looked around trying to see any "hallmarks", anger temporarily forgotten despite still bubbling in his guts, to figure out where he was. He sighed when he realized that he had no idea where his current location was. He pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pocket and tapped his wand to it, saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately ink started to spread on the map, the lines clearly showing the castle walls, and the dots students and the occasional professor patrolling through the corridors. He looked at the map and saw his dot smack dap in the middle of Hogwarts grounds, although he was supposedly not in the castle itself. To say that Harry was confused was an understatement. He had apparently run into some secret room that was in a middle of a labyrinth that he wasn't even aware that he entered.

His curiosity sparked, he looked around and in the small room saw a reinforced door. There really wasn't anything else in the room. So he shrugged and opened the door. It opened with a creek and he stepped inside a pitch dark room. He tried looking into the darkness, but couldn't really see anything so he raised his wand and incanted "Lumos Maxima!" The sight that greeted him was blood-chilling. He saw a statue of a humanoid creature; one could call it a perverted statue of a High-Elf, with its pointy ears and demonic face, its hands, no, claws gripping a sword. But the creature wasn't what had scared him, no, it was the fact that it was in a kneeling position, having preformed Hara-kiri with the wickedly curved blade with a skull at the hilt, after someone spilled its guts on the floor. It truly was a chilling site.

"I'm glad my death amuses you so." said a gravely voice from behind him. Harry spun around with his ignited wand tip to face whoever it was that crept up behind him and froze once again. It was a pale blue ghostly version of the statue with its muscled arms crossed and an amused smile on its face.

"Who are you? What are you?" blurted out a shaking Harry Potter as he stared the creature in the face.

"Vampire Kain, ex-Emperor of the dark Empire, at your service." Kain said with the same smile still plastered on.

Another being similar to Kain stepped next to him and said with an identical smile "Raziel, ex Vampire and Demon extraordinaire, at your service. And who might you be, young wizard?" asked the creature.

"My name is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived to Be a Weapon of the Light, and all that rot." spat out Harry as he was still angry with the old coot who took it upon himself to play god. The figures snarled and narrowed their eyes in anger.

"So you too have been used, manipulated and angered by the so called Light, huh? I think we have an excellent candidate, eh Raziel?" Kain said and looked toward Raziel for confirmation. Raziel nodded stiffly.

"That's right Kain. I see it in the boy's eyes. He doesn't want to be used anymore. He wants to accomplish his goals by himself." said Raziel and smirked. "And we can help you with that." said Kain with the same smirk as Raziel. Harry didn't like this one bit. These were dark creatures. They probably wanted his testicles, if not his soul, in exchange for power or whatnot. Kain and Raziel exploded in laughter and Harry looked up warily at them.

"What's so funny, eh?" asked Harry in annoyance.

"That testicles thing was precious Harry. But you're right. We want something in return for power. No, we don't want body parts or your soul. We want to share your body." said Raziel like he was talking about the weather.

"You what?" screeched Harry in disbelieving surprise.

"Now don't be alarmed Harry. It's not like we want to posses you. No, we just want you to take us along with you. You see, we have been stuck in this prison for two thousand years, and frankly, we are bored. We want out, to see the daylight again, to feel the breeze through our, well, your hair." explained Raziel to Harry who calmed down a little.

"So, you can't make me do things I don't want to do?" asked Harry, already eager to get "the power he knows not" in his hands.

"Not without your permission Harry. With us at your side, you will be more than a match for Voldemort." said Kain.

"You know Voldemort?" asked Harry warily.

"Only from what we read from your thoughts and memories." assured Raziel gently, afraid that they would miss their chance at freedom after two thousand years of boredom.

"You can read my mind? Can you help me protect it, I know that the old coot have read it on several occasions." Snarled Harry and spat the last part out.

"We can protect your mind once we share your body. But we can't do anything in this condition." answered Kain angrily looking at his incorporeal hands.

Harry took a breath and answered "Okay. How do I do it?"

Kain moved to the left of the statue, and Raziel moved to the right of it, while saying "That's the easy part. All you need to do is pull the Reaver from the body of Kain, and then wait for 5 seconds so we can crack it from the inside. Then all you need to do is break the blade from the stone wall over there. Oh, and don't be alarmed when the stone statue turns in to flesh. This is the actual place where Kain "died", if you catch my drift. Ready?"

Harry nodded and turned to face the statue. He put is both hands on the grip of the curved sword and pulled with all his might. The sword slowly slid from the stone, and as soon as the tip of the blade was cleared from the mortal wound, the statue turned into flesh and the body leaned forward and with a mighty thump it hit the stone floor in front of Harry's feet. Harry stared at the dead vampire body for what seemed like a minute but in reality it must have been five seconds because his thoughts were interrupted by Raziel.

"Ok Harry. You can try and break the sword now. After you break it, a spectral form of it will appear in front of you. Make sure to not hesitate to grab the hilt. This will bind the Spectral Reaver to you, as well as our souls."

Harry nodded, and with all the power he could muster in his malnourished body, he attacked the stone wall right in front of him. With a mighty crack, a huge gash in the stone appeared, while at the same time the Reaver cleanly broke in two pieces. Harry's world was suddenly distorted as he was sent to his knees, the walls became crooked and the whole environment got a slight green tinge to it. In front of him, hilt up and tip down, perfectly horizontal stood an Avada Kedavra green glowing representation of the sword he just broke. He heard the faint voices of Kain and Raziel urging him to just touch the hilt. He reached out with his left hand and grasped the hilt of the sword firmly. Then, an amazing thing happened. Harry felt his soul hum as the Reaver turned into a double helix that crept up his arm and finally touch his soul. He promptly passed out.

"Harry… up… Harry… wake… you must… Harry… WAKE UP, BOY!" Harry jumped up when he heard the voice screaming for him to wake up. He thought he was late for making breakfast again, but it took him a split second to realize that the voice wasn't his uncle's, and he wasn't in the smallest bedroom. It took him another split second to remembered everything that happened last night, the Department of Mysteries, the Veil, the Headmaster, the anger, the… Reaver.

"_Glad to have you back in the land of the living… sort of._" snickered Kain from inside his head.

"_It's almost time for the Hogwarts feast, Harry; you were knocked out for the entire evening. You mustn't be seen missing. But before we go we have only one other task to perform. We need to take Kain's heart with us."_ said Raziel.

Harry's eyes widened as he imagined himself caught by Snape of all people walking around Hogwarts' halls with a heart in his hands. "How are we going to pull this off?" asked Harry bewildered.

"_If I may be so bold to quote Rubeus Hagrid, you are a wizard, Harry. Just conjure a wooden box, place some impervious charms on the inside and use a shrinking charm on it after putting the heart inside._" said Raziel and Harry did just that. He conjured a simple wooden box, impervioused it, put Kain's heart inside it, which he had to tear out from the corpse, locked it for good measure, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. After that he vanished Kain's corpse, scourgifyed the whole room and promptly left.

"_Mental shields to the maximum."_ ordered Harry to Kain and Raziel as he entered the Great Hall, and received a "mental nod" from his two companions. He put on a sad face and dragged his feet to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione. He stacked his plate full of food and began to eat enthusiastically. He ignored the looks Hermione and Ron were giving him and finished his breakfast. He left the table and Kain immediately warned him that he was followed by his friends. They caught up with him and Hermione immediately started to fuss.

"Harry, honestly, you can't just ignore us. We're your best friends. You need to open up to us. Tell us everything that's bothering you." she explained. Harry could see the honesty, albeit sprinkled with irritation in her eyes and decided she was telling the truth.

_"Your other friend isn't so innocent and truthful, Harry. He is selling your moves to Dumbledore. After the war he was promised an Order of Merlin Second Class and a third from your trust vault. In the mean time he is getting 200 galleons every month for any info he has on you."_ Harry sighed after he heard that piece of information whispered to him in his head by Raziel. He had always suspected Ron was acting stupid around him. He had always distracted him from work and encouraged him to play games and waste his time. If it weren't for Hermione, he would be failing several classes right now.

"I can't right now Hermione. Don't push me or write to me before I contact you this summer, alright. I just need some time and space to get myself together." he answered her and saw a brief flash of hurt in her eyes that was quickly covered up. She sighed and nodded, before continuing to their trek to the Gryffindor dormitories to get packed and catch the train in the station at Hogsmead.

The trip to platform 9 ¾ was uneventful in the least, and even Malfoy had the decency to leave Harry alone in his grief. Throughout the train ride, Harry hadn't uttered a word, though in his head, he was making plans with Kain and Raziel. He wasn't planning on obeying the old coot and to stay with his _family_ for the stretch of the whole summer. He would stay there for the maximum of three days, until he got his affairs straight, and then he would move somewhere where the old coot couldn't find him.

At the platform, several members of the Order of the Phoenix tried to intimidate his uncle Vernon, even though Harry explicitly told them not to, for it would surely make matters only worse. Arthur said that they weren't going to let his uncle treat him bad this summer, and when Harry asked why were they doing this, Moody gave the same reply as Arthur, word for word. They were clearly acting on orders of their leader, Albus Dumbledore. As he had predicted, his uncle gave him an earful in the car as he looked out the window, watching the countryside scenery pass him by.

When they arrived at Privet Drive Harry was smacked up the head, and told to take his freakish stuff in the smallest bedroom, and just because Vernon was in a good mood, he told him not to bother coming down for dinner. This suited Harry just fine, and he immediately took his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet drive. Once inside, Harry dusted the surfaces and did a general cleaning of the room because nobody had stepped into it for nearly ten months. Once the room was reasonably clean, Harry opened the window to let some fresh air in the room and to give Hedwig a way to her cage. Once she came inside and settled down in her cage, Harry sat on his bed and called in a commanding voice "Dobby." Immediately the house elf popped inside his room and started swooning.

"Harry Potter sir, the Greatest Wizard in the World has called Dobby. How may Dobby helps you sir?" exclaimed the excited elf, so excited that he started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Dobby, would you like to work for me?" asked Harry in an offhanded way, as if he was asking what time it was.

"Yes!!! Dobby has wanted to work for Harry Potter sir ever since he ordered Dobby not to punish himself. Dobby is the happiest elf alive, to be serving the Great Harry Potter!" the little elf was in tears as he finished the last sentience and hugged Harry's knees.

Harry patted him on the head and said "Okay Dobby. Now, since you were getting two galleons per month at Hogwarts with one day of the week off, I'm going to give you five galleons per month, but no days off. But don't worry, there won't be that much to do, you will usually have half the day with nothing to do. Now, the first rule is, don't be seen by any muggle, especially my relatives. If you can turn yourself invisible, do that, if you can't hide under the bed. This rule doesn't apply if you or I is in danger. Then you may show yourself and use any magic necessary to defend us. Now, first thing to do on our list is to go to Gringotts, check our account and get some money. Then we are going shopping." The elf bounced as Harry explained the rules and turned invisible. Then Harry opened his trunk, took out the invisibility cloak and donned it. He took all the money he had in his trunk, shut the lid and locked it before dragging it under the bed. Then he opened the door and silently stepped out. He got out of the house easily owing to the fact that Dudley was visiting his friends and the TV was on with his Aunt and Uncle watching the noon news report.

He cleared the distance that the wards that Dumbledore mentioned and then some, and found a deserted street where he could summon the Knight Bus. The Knight bus arrived with a bang after he took off the Invisibility Cloak and extended his wand arm and he quickly got in before Stan could ask questions. He paid for the fare and patiently waited for the bus to drop him off at Diagon Alley. When his stop was up, he fastened a black cloak and covered his upper face with the hood before getting off the bus and entering the Leaky Cauldron. He moved with purpose and tapped the pale brick before the entrance to the alley was opened. He moved quickly in and entered Gringotts without any delay and stood in line. After five minutes of waiting, he approached the teller and explained why he was here. The teller asked for his vault key, and then gave him a ledger of all his finances. And Harry was surprised. The vault that he had visited had been his trust vault. It had 49,798 Galleons in it. But he apparently had another Vault, and the amount inside it was mind boggling. 75,984,602 Galleons were in the Potter Family Vault. A vault that he didn't even know existed until this minute. He quickly explained the predicament with the goblin, and the creature paled. The goblin quickly put an "On Pause" sign on the desk where it was working, and without a pause or a word it grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to a door. The door lead to a corridor where there were many doors with plaques that had strange writings on it, probably in Gobblegook, and the creature dragged Harry to the very end of the corridor, where a door with a gold plaque, opposed to the brass ones on the other doors, stood. The Goblin knocked three times on the door and waited. To say that Harry was bemused would be an understatement. The door opened and an armed guard started talking with the teller. The teller quickly rattled off in Gobblegook and the guard paled too. Then they both ushered Harry inside.

The inside was a comfortable room, in which predominant was a large desk. In this desk was seated a finely garbed Goblin, and considering all the drama around him, Harry's best guess that this Goblin would have been the Director of the bank.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. My name is Goldfarb. Please take a seat." the goblin gestured with his left hand while writing something down. Harry sat down and waited for the goblin to finish writing. After what Harry assessed was twenty seconds, the goblin put down the intricate golden quill and started explaining.

"Mister Potter, it has come to my attention that there were irregularities with your bank accounts. I, as director of this bank can assure you that we will get to the bottom of this. Now, tell me, how come you didn't know that you had another vault."

Harry sighed and said "Nobody has ever told me."

The goblin frowned and asked "And the letters that were sent to you containing updates on your vaults monthly, why weren't you reading them?"

Harry looked perplexed. "I haven't received any letters from Gringotts at all sir." explained Harry to the goblin, and the goblin thought for a minute, and suddenly… grinned?

"Guard, tell the teller outside the door to get me the Potter file and the Potter manager over here. And make that quick." The guard opened the door and told the teller to tell the Potter manager to take the Potter file and bring it at the director's office, post haste, and after that he could go back to work. The goblin launched himself down the corridor and one minute later another pale goblin entered the office. He held a thick file; a file which cover read "Potter 1900-2000". The goblin sat down and handed the file to the director. The director opened the file and read the latest pages in it. After twenty minutes of reading, the file, Goldfarb closed it and turned to the Potter manager.

"Manager Stonesmite is everything you have written in this file true?" the goblin in question nodded, but still looked somewhat pale.

Goldfarb frowned "The one of you two" he indicated to Harry and Stonesmite, "is probably lying."

A/N: Please review.


	3. The Will and the Medical Issue

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter 2: The Will and the Medical Issue

"Explain!" demanded Harry while looking at Goldfarb through narrowed eyes.

"It is easy enough to explain. The file says that there were monthly letters sent to you containing updates on all of your assets, not just your trust vault. In fact, we have in this file a copy of every monthly update ever sent to you. Manager Stonesmite readily confirmed that as the truth. Now we shall find out who is lying." With that Goldfarb opened one of the desk's drawers and pulled out a small bowl. It had several gems around the edges and Harry looked intrigued by the carvings in the metal and immediately knew that this wasn't a creation of a wizard, rather than a goblin one. Goldfarb touched the bowl with his index finger and the stones flared to life, white light shining through the centers of it. The lights in the gems died out, except three lights that were in the gems that pointed to Harry, Goldfarb and Stonesmite.

"Now, one by one, repeat your statements. If the statements are untrue, we shall find out." Goldfarb said as he relaxed back in his chair, eyes never leaving the bowl in front of him.

"I have never received a letter from Gringotts and didn't know that I have a Family Vault until today." As Harry spoke the white light slowly turned to green, and stayed a shade of forest green.

Goldfarb narrowed his eyes at Stonesmite, the manager quickly stammered "As was my duty, for the last fifteen years I have sent each month letters with updates on the vaults of the Potter family to Harry James Potter with a Gringotts owl." and as the goblin spoke, the white light kept getting greener, until it was the same shade of forest green as Harry's gem. Goldfarb looked unbelieving at the bowl, but Harry already knew that the goblin that was in fear for his job, and possibly life, had spoken the truth.

"I knew it!" roared Harry and the goblins flinched back at the sudden explosion of sound. "I fucking knew it! Albus fucking Dumbledore! The old fucking coot has placed wards to repel owls at Hogwarts and at Privet fucking Drive! I always wondered why in eleven years I haven't received one letter from well-wishers that were so enthusiastically shaking my hand when I first entered this crazy fucking world. I'm Harry bloody Potter, the bloody Boy Who Lived." Harry vented and paced the office, trying not to destroy anything. Finally he calmed down, righted his upturned chair and sat down.

"I guess that you will be pressing charges?" asked Goldfarb with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Once I have enough to get him into Azkaban. I'm flying below the radar right now. What of my parent's will?" asked Harry after the thought came into his head. Goldfarb pulled a foot of parchment from the file and handed it to Harry.

_This is the last will and testament of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Harold Potter. If we were betrayed while under the Fidelius Charm let it be noted that Sirius Orion Black was the bait, and Peter Pettigrew was the real Secret Keeper. We have it in our trust that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will set things to right if we are betrayed._

_Now, on to business. We leave 50,000 Galleons to our friend Remus John Lupin and a copy of the book called Most Potente Potions. Use it well our friend._

_Next, since Sirius Orion Black is the Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, he will need none of our money. Instead he will receive all the pranking tools and items of James Potter and the second frame of James' portrait to hang inside his residence, so it will ease the pain of our passing._

_And finally, to our only son, Harry James Potter, we leave the title Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. We also leave: our portraits which can be found inside the Potter Family Vault; the rest of the contents in that vault; a trust vault to use until he is of age or has claimed the title Lord Potter; and signed emancipation papers drawn up by Stonesmite, the Potter bank manager, which only need Harry's signature to become valid, just in case. _

_If we die before our son is fourteen and ready to take the title of Lord Potter, he is to be housed with Sirius Black, and if he is not available, then the following families: the Longbottom, the Bones, the McGonagall and the Weasly. We have it in our faith that at least one of these families can house him for the amount of five hundred Galleons per month. Under no circumstances is our son to be housed with the family of one Petunia Dursley nee Evans._

_Signed: _

_James Harold Potter_

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Witnesses:_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Enactor and Witness_

_Frank Adam Longbottom - Witness_

_Alice Longbottom nee Perkins - Witness_

Now Harry had to take deep breaths to stem the anger and tears that rolling off him in waves. He remembered his mother screams and the dread and helplessness that he felt when a Dementor was near. Yes, after he dug up a few more crimes he would press charges against Dumbledore and he would feel the same dread and helplessness, for the rest of his wretched life. Right now he had to wipe his tears away, suppress his anger once more, and sign the emancipation papers before heading down to the Potter Family Vault to talk to the echoes of his family.

"Let me see the emancipation papers." Harry told Goldfarb and the goblin pulled out the parchment from the file. Harry read it over once, then placed his signature on the bottom of the page. The paper flashed a scarlet red and his wand grew warm. He looked at the manager and he supplied

"Now, as an emancipated minor, you get all the responsibilities and perks as an adult wizard, including a right to do magic outside of school." Harry nodded and turned to Goldfarb.

"How do I claim the title of Lord Potter?" asked Harry and the goblin grinned while giving him another set of documents for him to sign. Harry read them over, found nothing that was out of the ordinary in the text, and promptly signed them. The parchment flashed scarlet red, and a ring appeared on his middle finger of the right hand. The stone in the ring glowed a blood red so strong that he couldn't see the actual color of it. Goldfarb frowned and said

"Guard, floo St. Mungos and get a trusted Healer in here at once. Tell him it's an emergency. Quick." The guard immediately ran out of the room and not tree minutes later a Healer in lime-green robes entered and introduced himself.

"I'm Healer Andrews. What seems to be the problem?" he asked as he seated himself in the only empty chair in the office. Harry raised his right hand and showed the ring to the healer.

"As you well know Healer Andrews, all family rings are charmed to warn the wearer of passive danger. Since he is not holding a glass which may have had poison in it intending to drink it, nor anybody has a wand trained on him, I'm inclined to believe that there is something wrong with him. I do not want to be the first director in the History of Gringotts to have a customer die in his office. Therefore, I have summoned you." supplied Goldfarb. Healer Andrews nodded and drew his wand, casting a scanning charm on Harry. His eyes immediately widened and he looked at Goldfarb.

"Take him to a ritual chamber and treat him there." answered Goldfarb knowing that there was something seriously wrong with the newly titled Lord Potter.

Once they entered the ritual chamber Healer Andrews cast a privacy ward and explained to Harry "Lord Potter, the family rings are charmed to warn the wearer of passive danger. This means that the ring checks the area in a radius of one hundred meter around you and it makes your finger itch if somebody is attacking you. Also if you hold a poisoned drink the ring will glow a bright red color. Now, since it's constantly glowing it means that you have a serious medical issue. I have scanned you and have confirmed that there are bindings on your magical canals, meaning that someone had tampered with your magical core. We will bring down the bindings here and it will probably unleash a magical blast that will incinerate everything within ten meters of you, not including yourself. Now, since I don't have a death wish, we are going to have to do some more scans on you and record the magical signature of the wrongdoer so you may press charges, and then we are going to take oaths of secrecy from several goblins so they can erect a ward a split second after I cast the spell to release the magical bindings. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded and lay down on the cold stone floor of the ritual chamber. The healer cast the charms, recorded the signature with a device Harry had the pleasure of seeing for the first time, and then called the goblins. Harry took an oath of each of the three goblins before they started creating the ward around him. The Healer cast the spell, and as agreed, the goblins enacted the ward with no time to waste, and Harry's world exploded in light.

He was enervated by the healer 10 minutes later and Harry felt his magical core for the first time. It didn't feel very big but then he was just fifteen years old and he still had growing to do. However, now he knew that he would never have a problem learning how to cast and casting a spell like he did in the past. He now had complete control of his magic.

"I have a friend that works in the Auror office. I will tell him to discretely run by the signature that we have in the registry that the Ministry of Magic keeps. This is a serious crime Lord Potter. It is punishable by twenty years of Azkaban time. Also a have noticed that you are very malnourished and cannot imagine why this hasn't been investigated by the proper authorities. I will write that down in the report as well and I will stand witness in the trial that you will most likely invoke. Good day Lord Potter." Said the healer and left the chamber.

Harry shook his head and sighed. He knew exactly who had placed such bindings on it and now he had ample trumped up charges with evidence to send Dumbledore to Azkaban for life. But right now he needed to get down to the Potter Family Vault and see the portraits of his parents. He lifted himself from the stone floor and exited the chamber, where manager Stonesmite was awaiting him. He followed the goblin to the carts and went down to see his Family Vault for the first time. The long ride with many twists and turns made his day as the damp cave air whipped past his face and his face split into an innocent grin, a grin that was not to be seen for quite some time on his face. After the cart pulled to a stop the goblin stepped off it, Harry still following him, and touched the massive doors of the vault. The doors groaned as they opened in and Harry saw for the first time how filthy rich he was. On the far side of the vault were insane amounts of gold, mounds upon mounds of it. Slightly left of it was a mound of Sickles and on the right a small mound of Knuts. The vault was lit by many torches on the walls and a huge chandelier lighting the middle of the vault. Between every torch there were pairs of portraits of his ancestors, all paired up as husband and wife.

On the left side were shelves that stretched all the way to the mound of Sickles on the far side of the vault. On the right side were many trunks; racks with armor, swords, bows, daggers and every other weapon from medieval England; Sneakoscopes and Foegalsses and other big magical devices which Harry didn't know the purpose of.

"What's in the trunks?" asked Harry as he the view of the vault in. "Many magical devices." was the prompt reply of the goblin beside him.

"I want a full report on all things inside this vault." Harry informed the goblin and Stonesmite nodded. Harry then proceeded to open the trunks and peer inside. He found a trunk with five compartments that only had inside a small booklet that explained its functions. The first compartment was for books, and it could hold up to one thousand books, and the book desired could be summoned to the top of the compartment by saying the title. The second compartment was for clothes, and it ascended a rack where he could hang his clothes like in a closet, and the rack would descend down when he would start closing the lid. The third compartment was for delicate objects and potions and potion ingredients, and there were padded cells where he could place anything delicate. The fourth compartment was an ordinary storage space that was slightly enlarged in which he could carry any knickknacks that weren't very important or fragile, but he used them frequently. The fifth compartment was actually like Moody's seventh one, where staircases lead to an expanded space which he could use as a store room. It even had a cooling and freezing cabinets where he could store food. The whole trunk was charmed to be unbreakable, undesturbable, resistant to fire, water, frost and lightning, and had charms that prevented from getting dirty, and on top of all that, a self shrinking charm. He quickly shrank the trunk and put it in his pocket.

He continued browsing through the trunks and found a pensive, a very rare valuable tool for reviewing memories, Harry knew, so he stored it inside the second compartment of his newly acquired trunk. His shopping trip would be thankfully cut very short, because he spent much more time in the bank than he planned, though he couldn't complain watching the mounds of Galleons sparkling in the torchlight. He found a pair of cursed daggers which he stored in the trunk, if the victim wasn't a Potter they would die from the smallest of scratches in less than five minutes. He also found two sets of battle robes that would automatically adjust to the wearer, and only the wearer could take them off. They were pitch black and had large hoods that would cover his face nicely, so he took of the Dursley rags and donned one of the battle robes in the vault itself, and the rest he stored in the first compartment of the trunk. He then conjured a brass bucket, put his cousin's castoffs inside and incendioed them. Then he took a big breath and looked for his mother and father's portraits.

They were on the other side of the vault, hidden by bookshelves from the entrance. Harry saw them snoozing as he read the plaques on the lower side of the portraits. Lily Potter and James Potter, the echoes of his parents, two people he thought he would never see were asleep in front of him. He sniffed as he held back tears that were in the making for a whole decade, and the sound was enough to wake his parents. His mother was the first to respond, and she snapped her green eyes, his eyes, open and she gasped. Her baby had grown up, and although he looked like a starving dog she couldn't help but feel proud, her son had survived Voldemort's attack on their home. She subconsciously reached a hand forward to touch her son, and looked devastated when she remembered that now she was just a portrait on the wall of a humongous vault. Harry reached forward and touched her cheek.

"So, Lily, I die and lo and behold, you get yourself another man. Whatever I did to deserve this?" said a voice from his right in mock outrage. Harry snickered and that was all it took to break the somber mood. He looked at his father, and the man in the portrait was currently cleaning his glasses on a white handkerchief.

After he put on his glasses, James Potter turned serious and asked "How have you been all these years Harry. You look… like a starving dog! You best take care of yourself son. People would laugh if you survived Voldemort only to die of starvation." exclaimed the portrait after seeing the condition his son was in.

"What can I say dad. I have been deprived of all things that make us human. It's a wonder I haven't turned vengeful and bitter like Voldemort himself." explained Harry to his father while looking at the ground. He always hated telling people about his unfortunate life, mainly because they would feel sorry for him, but secretly because they couldn't or wouldn't do anything to help him. After all this time looking for outside help, this summer Harry understood that he shouldn't rely on people to help him, because of all the people he told so far, none had turned a helping hand. They would apologize and say that they couldn't do anything about it, or they would placate him and say that there was no other way. Harry would believe them and sigh, until today. From today onwards he would depend on no one. He used to pray to God every night in the cupboard under the stairs, but shortly after his tenth birthday, he realized that God was just an illusion created by greedy people to take money from believers. If God existed, he was surely no better than any other mortal, because, in the end, no mortal he met ever cared about Harry Potter, the starved boy that lived in the cupboard under the stairs and came to school withdrawn and with bruises. He decided this summer that if no one cared for him, he had to take care of himself, and only himself. The rest of the world could burn and die a slow and painful death, and he wouldn't blink an eye. Where was the rest of the world when he was bruised and bleeding in the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs? Oh, yeah, they were celebrating the death of the monster that had haunted them for nearly a decade, and they didn't give a flying fuck about their savior. His fifth year in the wizarding world assured him of that.

"Are there any secret properties of the Potter family that I should know about, dad?" he asked his father after he had gathered his thoughts and stemmed his bitterness.

"Well, there is the cottage at Godric's Hollow, but the rest of the world probably knows about it since we died there; then there is Potter Manor, it's somewhere in Scotland; then there is a cottage on the southern coast of France, near a beautiful nude beach with golden sand – you were made there you know." the elder Potter grinned as Lily blushed and slapped his arm.

"Great place to visit, especially in the summer," his father winked at him "although it was pretty warm even in October; then there is Potter Tower, that is the best place to hide from the world, it's unplotable, under a version of the Fidelius that an ancestor of yours created, and it can be only found and accessed by a Potter via a special portkey. Once you're inside it, you can find a book with the ones with knowledge and access to the tower. To give someone access and knowledge of the Tower all you need to do is write their name in the book, to remove access and knowledge of the place you only need to strike out the name twice, and only a Potter can see the book, read what's in it and write inside it. Pretty neat huh? The portkey is in my trunk, near the mound of Knuts over there. Your mother's trunk is right beside mine. You should take them both. There are things inside that you may need. Our diaries are inside them as well. You should read those. If nothing else, mine will give you the insight of the game." his father said with a smirk.

Harry furrowed his brow, "Umm, what game dad?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"The game, son, the game. The one you play with the opposite sex, unless you play for the other team. Either way, I'm dead, so I cannot judge." smirked the elder Potter down at his son. Harry blushed, but in his mind he was considering the possibilities. Everybody he ever met had informed him that his father was a real heart-breaker, and this indicated that he was indeed a major player in the Game. He hastily nodded and went to collect the trunks.

He opened his father's trunk first and found the diary. He leafed through it and found that not only it had detailed descriptions of his sexual conquests, but also had pictures glued next to the texts of them scantly clothed- or even in the nude. He was now certain that his father was not a mayor player. He was The Player, and that man had a lot of experience, experience which he could use to make his career as a player easier and most interesting. He hastily closed the book and looked further into the trunks contents. He found nothing of interest, excluding several items: his father's wristwatch, a nice golden Rolex with the inscription "Love always, Lily" on underside of the face, probably a valentines gift for his father, a watch that he would proudly wear; next, his father's Auror issue wand wrist-holster, with self adjusting and invisibility charms on it; and finally a stack of Auror manuals filled with spells to the brim. He closed the trunk and shrunk it before placing it in one of his inside pockets.

He moved to his mother's trunk and carefully opened it. The inside was a stark contrast to his and his father's trunks. While he and his father had to dig anything they needed out of the mess that were their trunks, his mother's trunk was packed with military discipline. What was it with girls and neatness wondered Harry to himself as he took the inside of the trunk. He found his mothers diary and quickly noted the doodles appeared somewhere in the second entry of her third year of Hogwarts schooling, and he even found an entry at the beginning of her fourth year where his mother had dreamily signed her name as "Lilly Potter" on the margin on the page. With a huge grin he closed the diary and put it back in the place he found it. He also found a necklace with the inscription "Love forever, James" on it. Then he opened the small locket he saw two miniature pictures of his father and mother facing each other. He put the locket on before closing the trunk and shrinking it.

He put the trunk in his pocket and went back to the portrait's. After explaining what he was going to do, he took his parent's portraits off the wall, shrunk them and placed them in an inside pocket of his robe. He took a money bag and charmed it to be feather light and expanded the inside before filling it with Galleons to the brim. He called Stonesmite and instructed him to make a full inventory of all the vaults he possessed and keep it. He would come to the bank in a day or two to take a look at it. He also remembered to pull ten thousand pounds from his vault in muggle notes, because he wanted to go shopping in the muggle world. Then Harry Potter pulled on the hood of the cloak and exited Gringotts wizarding bank a new man.

A/N: I'll need you guy's to review so I know this story isn't a complete waste of my time. So far I havent recieved a single review and I can't help but feel like a moron who is talking and and nobody listens. If you don't feel that the story is good enough, don't bother to review, and i will stop writing it. Rigth now I have finished the seventh chapter and it feels like a pretty good story, but I guess my view is biased. So I'm going to need your view on it (or rather your review on it), to see if the story is good enough and not a complete waste of time and resources. Peace out!


	4. HJP 20

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Three: HJP 2.0

Harry strolled slowly through Diagon Alley looking at the various stores. He realized soon that except from the wand store and Madame Malkins, there really weren't any stores worth visiting. Some of them sold jewelry, others sold books, but none of that would help Harry Potter avenge his family. He entered Florish and Blott's Bookstore and bought a set of books on Magical Law. After all, he was going to file a law suit against one Albus Dumbledore. He exited the bookstore that sold, at least for him, usually useless books, and entered Ollivander's Wand shop. Mr. Ollivander looked up from the newspaper he was reading after hearing the entrance bell chime, and stood up in greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, I hope there isn't anything wrong with your wand. It was, after all, the only brother of the wand that Voldemort uses. I heard once that the brother effect has even saved your life in one of the encounters between you and Voldemort. " greeted Mr. Ollivander before expressing his worry over Harry's wand. Harry's first instinct was to panic, but Raziel's voice assured him of his trustworthiness. If Ollivander happen to break his customer-client trust, Harry could always publish it, and soon Ollivander will be out of business for breaking his clients' trust. Harry calmly walked to Ollivander's desk and placed his wand on the top before placing the emancipation papers next to it.

"I want all tracking spells on this wand broken." he declared.

Ollivander raised a silver eyebrow and looked at the emancipation paper. He cast a spell on it to insure its validity, nodded and took Harry's wand. From behind the desk he pulled out a bottle full of clear liquid, and poured it into a deep vial before placing the wand inside. Harry could see little dust flecks detaching from the surface of the wand and attaching to the glass walls of the vial. After the process ended, and not a single fleck of dust or dirt remained on Harry's wand, Ollivander took a pair of pincers and removed the wand from the vial, and cast a spell on it. Immediately the droplets of the clear liquid disappeared and Ollivander held a perfectly clean wand in his pincers. Then Ollivander cast a detection spell on the wand.

"Curious." muttered the old man as he gazed unblinkingly at the wand.

"There appear to be three different spells on the wand. One of them is the standard ministry spell a ministry official puts on all wands of under aged wizards and witches. However, the other two show the location of the wand to the person who casted them. In this case, those appear to be Dolores Umbridge and Albus Dumbledore, one spell each." and with that Ollivander proceeded to break the spells of Harry's wand. After three minutes of hard work, Ollivander presented the wand back to Harry; in a condition as good as the one it was in when he first saw it.

Harry placed the wand in the invisible holster on his right arm, and turned back to Ollivander. "Mr. Ollivander, I was wondering if I could buy another wand from you. The brother effect from my current wand, although useful in the past, will only lead me to a stalemate when I fight Voldemort in the future." Harry explained his predicament.

"I'm afraid I cannot sell you a second wand legally Mr. Potter, unless you show me a written confirmation by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that you are a recruit Auror in a need of a second wand, and after the slander you have been receiving for the past year, I can safely say that you will never be joining the ranks of the Aurors, or any other department in the Ministry of Magic. Therefore, I'm safe to say that the only wands you can legally touch will be yours, the wands of your ancestors which should be in your family vault, and any wand captured in battle against Death Eaters." smirked the mysterious man, as he had practically told him to look inside the Potter Family Vault or grab the wand of any Death Eater he captures or kills. Harry paid six sickles for the service and thanked the old wand maker before exiting the wand shop with a smile on his face.

Harry pulled the black cloak more snugly around him and quietly entered Knockturn Alley. The dark place was filled with dirt, grime, and hags. In fact, Harry was sure nothing had changed from the last time he was here, when he had accidentally fallen out of the floo in Borgin and Burkes. He walked to the nearest apothecary and asked for ten vials of Polyjuice Potion. After assuring the man behind the counter that he was not a law enforcement officer, Harry bought 10 vials of the Polyjuice Potion that would come in handy. He also bought big quantities of every ingredient, just in case he needed to brew something in the future. After that he explained that a cousin of his was left to be tended by muggles, and had a severe case of malnourishment. He asked if there was a potion that could help his young cousin. The shop owner went into the back room and got back with a small wooden box filled with six small vials of a dark blue potion. He was told to stuff the boy with food until he was green in the face and then give him one of the vials. After the potion was consumed, the boy would feel hungry in a matter of minutes. He was told to repeat the process six times, and after the last potion was taken, the boy should immediately go to bed. In the morning it would be feeling as good as rain. Harry bought the potions set and settled all 16 vials in the potions compartment in his trunk, plus all the ingredients, and then asked the man for directions to an Eye Healer. The shop owner explained that there was one in Diagon Alley, but the one in Knockturn Alley was cheaper, and for a special price he could get some charms thrown in. Harry liked the sound of that, so after thanking the man and exiting the apothecary he headed straight toward the Eye Healer in Knockturn Alley.

Harry entered the small ordination which was the complete opposite of the street outside. Where the Alley itself and almost all the shops in it were incredibly dirty, the ordination was impeccably clean. The old lady with big glasses, almost as big as Trelawney's, welcomed him in warmly, a complete contrast of the apothecary owner.

"Come in young man. What can I do for you? Please take a seat." she gestured to a leather dentist chair, complete with a light in the face. After getting comfortable, Harry said that he had depended on his eyeglasses to much, and that he needed his vision to be corrected completely.

"I'm afraid that operation on magical eyes is impossible young sir. However, we have the next best thing, from muggles no less. Permanent Magical Contacts! I can put any charms you select on them, including water repellant, dirt repellant, blood repellant, ever moist, automatic correction, and if you don't tell anybody, heat vision, magic vision, and see through charms that will give you the opportunity to see through doors, walls, and even girls' skirts!" the old lady told him, hoping she jogged his hormones enough so he would buy at least the last feature. Harry's mind whirled with the possibilities of the magical eye enhancements.

"I want all the charms. Money's no object." answered Harry after hearing what the old lady could do to him. Kain knew from experience how bad it was to get blood or dirt in your eye during battle. Seeing through walls would be a great advantage too, especially during shower time. Harry grinned as the old lady finished preparing the contact lenses. She put all the charms on them except the last three ones, and put special magical transparent glue on the inside of them. She inserted the lenses carefully into his eyes, one at a time, and then cast the spells to activate the glue. Harry felt the glue come alive on his eyes and bond the lenses to his eyes, bringing the world in crisp and sharp focus. She then cast the heat vision spell on the lenses, and gave him five minutes to get used to and learn how to control his new vision. Then she did the same with the magic vision and see-through vision, cast then pause, cast then pause. After Harry had ten minutes of practice with the see-through vision, the old lady gave him the price.

"Five hundred Galleons?" asked Harry numbing all over.

"Well young man, what kind of price you expected? This is a once in a lifetime expense. You will never see the inside of this ordination again, I can guaranty you. Even if you dig out your eyes, you can only replace them with glass ones, and I don't keep such objects around in my office, because they are classified as class two dark artifacts. And you already said that money were no object. Where you lying to me? Do you suddenly don't have any money?" the old lady ranted and ranted.

"No, I do have the money. It's just that the most expensive thing I have ever bought was my wand, and it cost me seven Galleons. The number five hundred just seemed so high. I guess I don't shop much do I? All right!" Harry said as he dug out five hundred Galleons.

When he exited the shop, he wondered how he managed to spend almost a quarter of his money pouch so fast. He wanted to buy a whole new wardrobe, but with the growing he was going to do tonight with the help of the potions, any wardrobe he would buying now was going to be too small for him later, so he decided against it. So, with this in mind, Harry decided that he was going to leave the Dursleys forever tonight, just after staying with them for one hour this summer. He caught the Knight Bus to Little Whinging and with the help of the invisibility cloak, collected his old trunk, and left the accursed house he was forced to call home for the last time. Next he needed to get food supplies from the muggle world. After taking the black cloak off Harry slipped into the best castoffs from his cousin he had, and started walking towards the local shopping mall.

Harry entered the mall and quickly darted around the shops. He needed to buy enough food supplies to last him for at least three months, but he also didn't hesitate to buy anything that caught his eye. He bought a cell phone, a PDA, several batteries for both complete with chargers, several pairs of sunglasses, three pairs of Adidas sneakers, several soaps, shampoos, shaving foams and perfumes, and several razor blades as well. He bought a few knickknacks as well, because he didn't know the condition the tower was in. He just hoped there was furniture at least in one room in the tower, because he wasn't a fan of furniture shopping. He went inside a hair salon and asked the hairdresser if there was something she could do about his hair. She looked at the messy mop on his head and grinned. She first washed his hair and then proceeded to cut the hair with scissors and only left two centimeters of length. His hair was still unruly and stuck around everywhere, but now it was at a length where the unruliness looked handsome, and coupled with his green eyes, he was bold enough to call himself sexy. After he got his haircut, Harry finally bought those food supplies, shrunk them when no one was looking and entered a bathroom stall, where he activated the portkey to Potter Tower.

Harry landed on a dirt pathway. In front of him a black tower slowly blended into existence after recognizing its master. The tower was made of black stone, probably onyx, and was approximately thirty meters high, with ten stories and a loft. It had windows all around and a defense ring on the eighth floor, with four little turrets, one on each of the four sides of the world. It was quite an impressive sight, even though the sunny day and cloudless sky ruined the ominous look of the black stone tower. Harry slowly approached the tower and the double winged doors swung in by themselves, welcoming their master inside. The place was not unkempt as Harry expected it to be. In fact, the place was fairly clean, and Harry expected that one of the strong magical wards had been a self preservation ward, keeping the place as clean as the day the ward was activated. In the circular room in the middle of the landing was a pedestal on which a book and a quill stood. Harry read the names in the book and saw that each one was crossed with a single thin red line, and Harry presumed that this meant that the person was dead. He saw the only name not crossed over was written at the bottom of the page; his name. Harry smirked, picked the quill and wrote Dobby's name right beneath his. Right now he couldn't trust anyone except the half-crazed elf.

Harry then took a tour around the tower, and found out that every floor was virtually the same except for the ground floor and the loft. The ground floor had a hall where the pedestal with the Fidelius Book instead of a commons room. Everything else was exactly the same as the all the other floors. There were four bedrooms, a small kitchen, a dining room, a big bathroom and a storage room on every floor except the loft. The loft was actually a huge room with a king size four poster bed, a desk and a closet on the south side, a half filled library with books on the west side, a training platform with weapon and armor racks on the north side and a comfortable sitting area in the center. On the east side there was a bathroom, enclosed with stained glass, big and lavish enough to rival the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts. Harry liked the loft very much and settled his trunks near the closet. He also enlarged his parents' portraits placed them in the library section.

Harry took the malnutrition potions out of his trunk and called Dobby. He gave him the food supplies and told him to start making six healthy breakfasts. Dobby complied, and in one hour, a tableful of food waited Harry. Harry started eating, and just after he felt he was about to throw up, he gulped down one of the potions. After two minutes, he felt hunger like never before, and he quickly started eating again. When the last of the potions was drunk, Harry ate a little bit slower and ate a reasonable amount of food. Feeling the fatigue from the day's events settle on him, he took his clothes off and settled for a good night of much needed sleep.

That night Harry had lucid dreams of bloodbaths and infernos, death and destruction that instead of making him wake up in cold sweat, made him sleep more peacefully. The wars, the battle cries, the moans and whimpers of crippled men, the screams of agony were so unreal, it was like watching an action movie, or playing a first person shooter with much, much gore. Harry didn't feel anything, but as he slept, a glow of dark red light surrounded him, and he grew tree inches taller. The muscles on his body grew a little bigger and a lot more defined. His bones and tendons strengthened and two tattoos appeared on his body; on the back, shredded wings around a wickedly curved blade; and on the left side of the neck, the Glyph which Kain bore on his red banner. Harry slept on, blissfully ignorant of the changes in his body.

The next day, Harry woke up a little sore, but he thought it was from the malnutrition potions. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, as yesterday he had big amounts of dinner – seven times. After half an hour of being stuck to the toilet, Harry took a shower and caught a look of himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe the changes his body had made overnight, and the mirror just said "Wow!". As he dressed he asked Raziel and Kain what happened last night.

"After your body finally had enough energy, thanks to those potions you bought, we altered it a little. But that's the least of it Harry. Lie on the bed and enter a meditative state, and we will explain everything we found in your body and mind there." answered Kain. Harry shrugged and went into a trance as soon as he lied down on the bed.

He was in a lawn that seemed to stretch forever. There was a huge pale dome of energy that seemed to surround the place where he was. He spotted Kain and Raziel discussing something near some bookshelves. They saw him and beckoned him closer.

When he was standing in front of them, Kain explained "Harry, we need to tell you some things. First of all, you need to know that this is your mindscape. These bookshelves here are the knowledge you posses. This big cauldron over here is filled with your memories. The pale dome is Occlumency barriers, currently set on low. And this ball of light here is your magical core. This is where you drain magic in order to cast spells through your wand. We found something interesting. The night you received your scar and became famous, a piece of soul from Voldemort was transferred to you. This is why you can speak parseltongue and how you have a connection with Voldemort. We studied the soul fragment and recovered all the memories of Voldemort up until he fired the Killing Curse and it backfired on him. We extracted the knowledge from the memories and separated several memories that you need to see, before destroying the piece of soul with the help of the Reaver." Harry saw several murders that Voldemort committed and how he intentionally put fragments of his soul into objects, then hid the objects in various places, making traps for each of them.

"This is how he survived. From his knowledge base we found that this is considered the darkest of magic, called Horcruxes. No one in history actually managed to make more than one. Voldemort also suspects that Dumbledore has made one." with that, Kain closed the lid on the cauldron and locked it. He then brought Harry to a huge pile of books.

"This here is the knowledge we recovered. All you need to do is put the books into the shelves one by one, and you will have his magical knowledge." explained Kain pointing to a huge pile of books. Harry's eyes widened and he started putting the books on shelves, one by one. By the time he was done he knew a little more about Light Magic, he knew the basics of what Aurors knew and everything a Hogwarts alumnus of Hermione's caliber was supposed to know, plus loads of Dark Magic.

"Now we have one more surprise for you." said Raziel as he dragged a 2 m. x 2 m. x2 m. box. Harry looked at it and wondered what was inside it. Raziel opened the box like it was a shipyard container, and a bright light shined from inside. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the white globe for what it was.

"Merlin's core." he whispered, and Raziel nodded, giving him a huge chain. Harry dragged the core by the chain and brought it to his core. As the two cores touched, one as big as a football, and the other with a radius of one meter, a flash of light was emitted, and in place of the two cores now stood a single core, bigger than Merlin's by an inch.

"Voldemort's core was big as a beach ball, and considering the fact that Dumbledore is his equal, you now have more than enough raw magic to beat them both at the same time. You can even use some of the magic that Voldemort had learned but was too weak to cast." Raziel explained with a grin as he closed the container and dragged it to the side.

Harry woke up from the trance he was in, and smiled. He had enough knowledge and power to beat Dumbledore and Voldemort at the same time, and kill them if it weren't for their Horcruxes. Dumbledore only had one, but Voldemort had five remaining. It wasn't going to be that easy. What would the world think of him if he killed Dumbledore outright? No, he would leave Dumbledore's Horcrux alone, and that way the fool would suffer in Azkaban for an eternity. The old coot was right about one thing. There really are worst things than death.

Harry opened his father's trunk and looked over the books in there. There were three Auror manuals there, and he didn't know the contents of the most advanced one. He opened and started to read. After two hours, Harry read the two hundred pages of the manuals and realized that his reading skills were vastly improved, to the point that he could read one hundred pages per hour. He opened his father's diary and read thoroughly through it, accumulating the knowledge on seducing women. He grinned an hour later as he finished the last page of the diary. Harry James Potter would not fidget and stutter anymore when talking to a girl he liked. Not after all he read how bold his father was with women.

A/N: Allright. All you soul suckers out there continiue reviewing, as it gives me motivation and inspiration. I just wrote my first cliffhanger, in chaper eight, and I have a nasty surprise to all you Hermione Haters out there. Yup, this fic will be Harry/Hermione, as she is the most sensible character I can find. I just can't cope with Ginny I-Loved-You-Before-I-Even-Met-You Weasly with Harry, nor can I stand Ronald I-Can't-Keep-My-Mouth-Closed-Even-When-I-Eat Weasly being with an inteligent person like Hermione without using some mind altering spells or potions first, and think nearly half of the Weasly family are just a bunch of sleezy conniving fucks. For all of you who disagree, you don't have to read this fic. Arthur Weasly, Charlie and Bill Weasly as well as the Weasly twins will stay likable, and I will probably throw in a twist somewhere there to make them some kind of silent victims of Molly Weasly. It all fits together if you think about it. Arthur Weasly works a low payed job in the ministry overtime, _every day_, and Charlie and Bill and the Weasly twins took the first chance they had to escape from the Burrow, and get away from Molly Weasly. So I will probably make her a money hungry bitch.

Read and Review. Peace Out!


	5. Letter to a Friend

A/N: New chapter. Dig in, amigos. :D

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Four: Letter to a Friend

Since his transformation, Harry was feeling full of energy. He no longer felt constantly tired, didn't have black rings around his eyes, and had a strength that he never felt before. All he needed now were some good clothes, the wands in his vault, the books in his vault that Voldemort hadn't read yet, muggle clothes and anything else that caught his eye. He dressed in the finest clothes he had, which were only a little oversized, put his black cloak on and took his new trunk, his money pouch and his wallet before flooing from the fireplace near his desk to the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't stop for anything and rushed to the entrance of Diagon Alley. As he entered the alley, Harry tapped his chin with his wand, and a glamour charm settled on his face, making him look like Raziel in the prime of his youthful Sarafan days. Kain and Raziel approved of this action, and he was safe to take the hood off now.

He entered Madame Malkin's Robe Shop and introduced himself as Raziel, a visitor from Egypt. He wanted two dress robes, one green, one blue, four black everyday robes, and four black formal robes, all made from the finest silk she had. Her eyes widened and she immediately took his measurements whistling happily all along. He asked the robes to be all charmed water proof, fire proof, and a charm for comfortable temperature, no matter the weather. She just nodded and continued whistling and humming some ass backwards wizarding song, probably from Celestine Warbeck, and after his measuring she told him to come back in an hour.

After that, Harry went to the muggle world, to the shopping mall he found the last time he was here, and proceeded to buy himself clothes. He met a nice young woman named Kathy, who helped him with the size of clothes and the selection. In the end he insisted that at least 75% of his clothes should be black, and when Kathy wanted to disagree, he quickly shut her up by telling her that he was grieving, which wasn't a lie a at all. He ended up with four pairs of black and baggy cargo pants, two pairs of black tracksuits, two pairs of skin tight swimming shorts, three pairs of jeans, one black, two light blue, eight pairs of black wifebeaters, ten T-shirts, five black, five in different colors with different motives, two pairs of black combat boots, six long sleeved button up shirts, three black, three white, three pairs of black dress pants, a black Armani suit complete with tie and trousers, and a black baseball cap so he could hide his scar in the wizarding world. Kathy rang up his purchases and he thanked her, paid her and left the shop. He wandered the mall a little more, bought a laptop and a compactable satellite dish for a super-fast satellite internet connection. He had found how useful a computer could be in the summer after his fourth year, after meeting a computer geek in the park in Little Whinging, tapping the keyboard of a laptop while explaining how google worked. It would be foolish not to exploit an information database the size of the Internet, Harry decided, so he even bought a thin manual titled "Computers and Internet for Beginners". He dragged all his purchases in a bathroom, and called Dobby in the stall. Dobby immediately appeared with a quiet pop, and Harry told him to take all the bags he had to the loft. Dobby complied and with another quiet pop he was gone, along with all the baggage.

After dealing with his muggle purchases, Harry went back to Madam Malkins and placed all those robes on the hangers of his trunk's clothes compartment, before paying Madam Malkins a fistful of Galleons. He said bye and exited the shop, heading straight to Gringotts. He pulled his hood on before entering the building, and asked the nearest free teller for manager Stonesmite. The goblin teller barked in Gobblegook to the guard, and the guard escorted him to Stonesmite's office. Inside the small but comfortable office, Harry dropped his glamour charm and asked about his family vault. His manager handed him several lists and Harry looked at them. Enlisted were the contents of his family vault and Harry found that there was nothing of interest except a quarter of the books, the ones that Voldemort would give his right arm just so he could read them, his predecessors' wands and another cloak of invisibility. Harry went to collect the items that caught his interest, and soon all the items and books were placed safely inside the storeroom compartment of his trunk. After riding the cart upwards, Harry was escorted by a goblin guard back to Stonesmite's office.

"Lord Potter, I have a letter here for you from the manager of the Black family. It was recorded that the last Lord Black had passed away, and you are summoned to the reading of his last will and testament. The reading of the will be conducted on the first of June. You are expected to be there and receive your part of the inheritance. Now, if there isn't anything else you want to discuss, I bid you farewell." said Stonesmite after giving Harry the official letter.

Harry nodded, pocketed the letter, said his goodbye and exited bank. After putting his glamour hastily on, he apparated straight into the loft of his tower and got down to business. He went inside the storeroom compartment of his trunk and arranged all the books in order of importance. Then he stepped over to the wands, and carefully, one by one, started waving them around. He didn't get a response from all but one, and the parchment in the box said that it was his great grandfather's wand, white ash and Ivory with vampire ash from a five hundred year old vampire as the core, twelve inches, hard and resistant, good for offensive magic, defensive magic and dark magic. Apparently, his great grandfather also was a "tricky customer", as Ollivander had put it, and had to go all the way to India to get the Ivory then to Italy for the vampire ash, and finally finished with a white ash tree from the forest near Potter Manor. The wand itself was beautiful. The grip was made purely from white ash, while the shaft was made of ivory with veins of white ash reaching from the grip to the very tip of the wand. Harry used his father's holster on his left arm for his phoenix wand, while attaching the holster he found in his family vault on his right arm and putting the vampire wand inside. This would insure that when he was disarmed from his phoenix wand, he could bring out the vampire wand while his opponent would be, Harry knew from personal experience with Death Eaters, gloating. Harry used the locomotor charm to take all the books from his storeroom compartment to the library compartment of his trunk.

Harry fed and petted Hedwig after realizing that he hadn't spent any attention to her these past few days, what with all the hustle in Diagon Alley, and then settled down to write short a letter to his friends and the Order, and a special one to Hermione.

_To the Order of the Phoenix_

_As you sure know by now, I no longer reside at Number Four, Privet Drive. Don't worry, especially you Molly, for I'm having the best summer __in my life__. I'm only writing this letter in order to dissuade you from seeking me, as, rest assured, I will not be found, by any means, magical or muggle. Yes, I have removed myself from the board and __refuse__ to be a chess piece for the Headmaster, be it a pawn or a queen. From this moment on, Harry James Potter will no longer bow before anyone, be it Voldemort, Dumbledore or even the Queen of England herself._

_Now, let this be a warning to all of you. If you, somehow, succeed in finding me, I shall __not__ be manhandled. If I find a wand trained at me, and it is not a healer on the other side saving my life, __I will start cursing.__ If I find a potion sneaked in my drink or food, __I will start cursing.__ If I find a portkey sent or handed to me, __I will start cursing.__ If you send a Death Eater named Severus Snape after me, __I will start cursing.__ And, in general, if you are annoying me, __I will start cursing._

_Most Sincerely Not Yours_

_Harry James Potter _

He read the letter over twice, nodded to himself, rolled it and put it on the desk. He didn't want to send a letter to the Order of the Phoenix using Hedwig, because he couldn't trust the old coot not to hold the most precious bird to Harry hostage in order to retrieve him. How Dumbledore had been bound to Fawkes he would never know. Not even Voldemort knew, as his knowledge database came up empty after a mental search that lasted 20 seconds. Harry sighed, knowing that Fawkes was trapped by the headmaster somehow, and he could not free his friend without knowing. He had to get Fawkes free, if not for the fact that he liked the parrot looking bird so much, then for the fact that phoenixes could fire travel through any wards, and when Dumbledore would be carted off to Azkaban, he would simply order Fawkes to get him out. So he had to free Fawkes, somehow, before he could send Dumbledore to Azkaban. Harry sighed and put the thought away, filing it in his schedule using his "stolen" Occlumency knowledge. Knowing Occlumency had many benefits, and having two natural masters of the art in his head even more so, as now he had shields around three and a half times stronger than Voldemort, meaning that even if Voldemort, Dumbledore and Snape teamed up, they couldn't break his Occlumency barriers. Harry smirked as he pulled a fresh roll of parchment, knowing how Hermione liked her letters; he would have to describe the situation to her in minute detail, while at the same time not parting with the more sensitive information he had. So, he took a deep breath, as if he was going to hold it for as long as he could, and started writing.

_Dearest Hermione_

_I can't tell you everything right now Hermione, in case, somehow, somebody else manages to read this letter. I have charmed it so it will look like a long and boring and private letter from your parents to anybody but me and yourself. _

_As you probably know by now, I have run off from Privet Drive to God-knows-where, and I know that you worry tremendously for me. Don't. I know that you think I did it with a mind clouded by grief, anger, sorrow and self loathing, but I'm telling you right now that these emotions had next to nothing with my escape from the prison known as Number Four. Think of how my situation the year before, when Voldemort had a body, but was still hiding, and I had guards following every step I made. Well this summer, in light of the Voldemort spotting made by our dear Minister himself, and Voldemort coming back publicly, I figured it would be ten times worse than the last. I'm not sorry that I was sane enough that I wanted to leave the prison I was put in since my parents were killed._

_But I digress. All I want you is not to worry Hermione. If it makes you feel better, I learned __loads__ of stuff in the past few days. I'm having another two hundred books to read before I finish my current collection. I know what you are thinking, and I can almost see your eyes shining in my mind at all the knowledge at my disposal. Don't worry; I have a library of more than one thousand books at my disposal, all waiting to be read. If you want to, which after reading this letter I'm sure you will, you can come and live with me instead of wasting yourself in front of Ronald in Grimmauld Place. I'm sure that I have you confused by now, so let me explain._

_You see, Ronald Billius Weasly isn't the friend you think he is. You know how he get's jealous because I have money and he doesn't? Well, money is his best friend, even if he has little. I found out after Sirius died, from a very reliable source, that actually dear Ronald is friends with us because of money. Now, I know what you're thinking, that Ron is not like that, even though he argues constantly with you and simply refuses to study. He is paid two hundred galleons by our dearest headmaster each month. In return, Ron was to spy on my movements, my thoughts and my privacy to the headmaster, and keep us both from studying. I'm guessing that the only reason he constantly bickers and picks fights with you is because, while it is easy with me, that is the only way he can distract you from studying. Remember in first year when he made jabs at you constantly, trying to set me against you when I considered you a friend. He was ordered to make sure he was my only friend, so that Dumbledore could control me completely. He only took that order back after you were in mortal peril, and realized that he could lose his hold on the Headmaster position, because if it wasn't for me, you would have died that night with the Troll in that bathroom, and he would have lost his job._

_Now you probably think along the lines "Why wouldn't the headmaster want us to study?". Deductive reasoning, Hermione. The more you study, the more you know. And on the old proverb "knowledge is power", the more you know the more powerful you are. With me so far? Now, the more powerful you are, the harder you are to control. And therein lays the rabbit. The headmaster wants to control us, me more so than you. That Prophecy, according to our headmaster, said that I am the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. I cannot give you the detailed wording, at least not in a letter, and I only told you that piece because Voldemort already knows it. Although Dumbledore didn't tell me this, and I'm sure he knows it, I found out from my source that it was Snape who overheard Trelawney give this Prophecy to Dumbledore, in a job interview, that took place in a room in the Hogs Head in the middle of July 1980. After hearing the first two sentences of the Prophecy, Snape was caught eavesdropping by Dumbledore's brother and owner of the Hog's Head, Aberforth, and he was cast out of the bar. Snape immediately went to Voldemort with the information, and in return for it he wanted Lilly Potter, my mother as a sex slave._

_Now you know why I don't trust Snape and in proxy Dumbledore, because what kind of a man would let a Death Eater mind rape (because after reading a book on Occlumency, those were certainly no fucking lessons) the child of a woman he wanted as a sex slave and his greatest enemy, while teaching a school of children, if you could call the terror he spreads teaching. What kind of a man would go against the child's parents' last wishes in an official will, and place the child in a hateful environment, after being specifically told in the will not to be placed with that family. Dumbledore has been manipulating me for my entire life. And I'm sick of it._

_And now you know why I ran away. You can choose to trust my word and come to me, or you can choose to stay with the sheep in Grimmauld Place and trust Dumbledore as blindly as the rest of them._

_This letter is a portkey that will lead you straight to me._

_Should you choose to come to me, we can stay and study together, as I know Molly makes you clean the house for the most of the time, and you barely have time to eat, sleep and do your homework, and while you doing that, she uses her wand to slap dirt and dust right back on. That's why you couldn't clean the house working eight hours a day for two straight months last summer. I have evidence for you, mainly my parents' will, and much more information to part with you._

_Should you choose to stay and trust Dumbledore, I will sign you off as my friend, and from this day onwards you will be another stranger in the crowd for me. Note that if you do not burn this letter immediately after this choice, and choose to give it to Dumbledore to dissect and find out my location, I will take personal insult and will consider you just below Bellatrix Lestrange in my book._

_The activation word for the portkey is "Raziel" (Pronounced RAH-zee-el). The choice is yours._

_Sincerely yours_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry rubbed his eyes and stared at the letter. He knew he was testing her trust, asking her to leave everybody and everything they told her behind and _move in _with him for the rest of the summer, where there was no one to supervise them, he nonetheless knew that if she was truly the curious, knowledge thirsty, reasonable, and trusting friend he thought she was, she wouldn't hesitate to leave the manipulator and the sheep behind and move in with him. She had the bravery to do it; otherwise she would be in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. He charmed the letter to look like a letter from Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and made it a portkey before rolling it up and putting it next to the letter to the Order of the Phoenix. He took the two letters, placed them safely in his pocket and ran downstairs to the Fidelius Book. He added the name "Hermione Jane Granger" right below Dobby's, put his customary "Raziel" glamour on and apparated to Diagon Alley. He went to the nearby Owl Post, paid six sickles to have his letters delivered. He thanked the man and quickly apparated back to the loft.

Harry spent the rest of the evening reading several books, including one on how to go about becoming an animagus. All he needed to do was go into a meditative state after drinking a potion which took a week to make, then see the animal, convince it to join him, be forced out of the trance and into a transformation, remember the feeling of being the said animal, and then call it at need.

Harry now knew why it took regular wizard's and witches so long to become an animagus, and why only few thought it would pay off. The process of becoming an animagus was hard, arduous and time consuming, and even then you weren't guaranteed that you would become one, as some wizards or witches couldn't persuade their animals to join with them. The up side was that if you succeeded, you would have enhanced senses, agility, speed, endurance and strength. Harry was now determined to become an animagus in honor of Sirius and his father, plus it was one more thing he could do and Voldemort couldn't. Voldemort never wanted to become an animagus because he thought himself better that any mortal, any wizard, any muggle, let alone any animal. He had gained the same enhanced strength, agility, speed and senses through a dark ritual he pulled off when he graduated at Hogwarts. He did it with a fellow Slytherin, and he went first, and after succeeding, he killed the Slytherin in the middle of the ritual with the Killing Curse, making it look like a mistake in the ritual killed him. Harry sighed as got up to set up a room on the tenth floor to be his potions lab, and then to start brewing.

A/N: I've had several people asking what did Dumbledore do to Harry exactly, but it will all be explained in later chapters, so don't worry. In the next chapter, Dumbledore's motives for doing what he did to Harry will be revealed to the reader, while in the one after that, Harry will find out himself. Yes, I'm giving Dumbledore a motive for fucking up Harry's life, unlike the "for the greater good" cliche that fan fiction authors love to sprout, giving their stories no plot whatsoever. I figured you cannot just decide that Dumbledore is just evil and is fucking up Harry's life for nothing, without any motive, or that you can just make Belatrix Lestrange suddenly fall in love with Harry, when the last time she saw him called him something like itsy bitsy Baby Potter and killed his godfather, and then make Harry fall in love with the crazy bitch that kileld the nearest thing he had to a father, even though envisioning sex with that crazed brunette (I envision her as Helena Bonham Carter in her role in Fight Club) gives me the hots every time I even think about it. Everybody must realise that realistically, when Harry lays eyes on her nex time, the only words coming out of his mouth are going to be "Avada Kedavra". Peace out.


	6. The Education of Hermione Granger

A/N: I was woke up today by my friend, who came over to make a song. We were drinking coffee, smoking and fucking around for nearly five hours before we managed to get serious and start working on the song. After additional four hours of grueling lyrics writing, composing, arrangement, equilizing, mastering and mixing, not to mention reciting and singing, we pulled it off and it turned out to be the best song that I ever produced (although I have sung and recited far better parts). The downside of this is that I had zero time to write anything for the story, so I decided that I was going to work only three chapter ahead instead of five. So I'm posting two chapter tonight and I'm pausing for a day because I have to go to his place and fix his virusbank of a PC (he whined that his PC was restarting itself after uneven periods of time).  
So this is the part where Hermione's and Harry's relationship blasts off. I'm sorry that I made it so blunt, but I figured, what the fuck does Harry know about chrushes and love.  
Even now in 3:30 am I'm being interrupted. Another friend is departing to Poland so he gave me some beats to convert so he can freestyle his time there. Go figure.  
So 2 chapters. Enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW as reviews feed my muse, be they praises of flames.

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Five: The Education of Hermione Granger

The next day found Harry reading and brewing. The animagus potion only needed attention for five minutes every hour or so, so he read seven books while brewing that day. He felt nervous that Hermione hadn't come. Just as he finished his eighth book, the wards informed him that Hermione had arrived. Harry stood up from his reading chair, stretched and went downstairs to welcome Hermione. He found her looking through the rooms on the first floor. He stood back and watched her look around with interest to the architecture before clearing his throat and saying "Hello Hermione."

The brown haired girl whirled around and looked at him while he was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. He was wearing black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black wifebeater. He didn't have his glasses and she stared mesmerized at his muscled arms and chest. Harry caught her looking, so he cleared his throat again and she snapped back to reality, running into him and giving him a fierce hug.

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried. I was home when I received the letter and it got me angry and frightened. Don't worry; I'm not angry at you Harry. Ron had known that you were missing for a whole day and he couldn't even bother to write me. I guess he really isn't the friend we thought he was." she said while she was still holding him in an embrace. Harry rubbed her back and she shivered, and he nearly missed it. He was standing here with a wifebeater on and he was comfortable with the temperature. That meant she shivered from something else rather than just feeling cold. It took two seconds to realize that Hermione might like him that way. She pulled back from the embrace after realizing how long she was hugging him.

"Hermione, do you like me more than a friend?" he asked her bluntly while looking her dead in the eye. He saw a look of dread and embarrassment in her eyes as she gulped.

"Erm, well… I... that is to say…" and after five seconds of stuttering, Harry interrupted her.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes then." and finally stopped her stuttering by placing a soft kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss only to feel her start shaking uncontrollably.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, and saw disbelief, with a passionate fire burning in the background.

"Harry what about Cho?" Hermione asked guardedly.

Harry traced kisses on her jaw line while murmuring "What about her?".

"Aren't you dating her?" she asked while shivering once more.

Harry snorted in her neck, which made Hermione jump and Harry grin that he had found a sensitive place, and said "Hermione, I'm not dating her, not anymore. If she was pretty, you are beautiful; if I liked her I simply adore you.". Hermione had problems controlling herself, so she asked Harry to stop. He nibbled on her ear once more before stopping and pulling away from her.

"So what is this place?" Hermione asked while he led her on the tenth floor.

"This Hermione is the Potter Tower. It is the most isolated property the Potter Family possesses and the most warded too. It has ten floors and a loft. I live on the loft, and you will on the tenth floor. Unless of course, you would like us to share a bed, in which case, you can sleep with me in the king size bed there." he answered with a cheeky grin.

"Umm, I… that is to say, I know that I'm your girlfriend now… but… Harry… I don't think…" Hermione stuttered and blushed, not meeting his eyes.

"I understand that this is new to you, and you are not ready to take our relationship on that level. Don't worry Hermione, I don't bite, well, at least when I'm not excited." said Harry with a cheeky grin. Hermione's eyes widened, and as she looked at his face she realized that he was pulling her leg. She drew her wand and was about to cast a stinging hex at him when Harry's fast reflexes kicked in and he plucked the wand from her hand. She stared at him in disbelief when he pocketed her wand.

"It's the summer Hermione, remember the Underage Magic Restriction. As much as Fudge is irked now, he could have had you expelled had I not been fast enough to stop you." Harry explained while turning around and continuing up the stairs.

Hermione was silent as she settled in her room on the tenth floor, a nice room with soft blue walls and a big desk, while not exactly as ornate as Harry's, was a bit bigger than his. Hermione chose this room just because it had the biggest desk on the tenth floor.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" asked Harry while leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. Kain had explained some of the mannerisms he knew while Harry was having his hair cut. This was a classic Kain mannerism that screamed to anybody around "I'm not looking around for trouble, but if you touch me I'll rip your arm out". Nevertheless Harry practiced a few of them in the mirror and some of them, like this one, struck him as looking very cool, so he used them while anybody was there to look at him. Voldemort didn't know the usefulness of mannerisms in leadership, mainly because he wasn't a noble or a pureblood, and had settled for using a mix of Legilimency, aura bursts and torture to strike fear in his opponents, as well as his servants.

Hermione looked at him and noticed his bulging biceps and triceps, the chest muscles and washboard abs that showed through the tight wifebeater, his shorter hair that stuck everywhere handsomely, his bright green eyes that were shining with newfound wisdom and noticed that even his voice had changed, no longer the squeaky one that broke more often than not, now a sleek baritone that got the hairs on the back of her neck standing.

"You've changed so much, Harry, and in so little time." she remarked.

"It was that or extermination Hermione. You know it better than anyone in Hogwarts. Either I change to adapt to my destiny, or accept death. There wasn't a third choice, and while I'm not fond of changes so much, I'm even less fond of dying." he explained even as he watched out the corner of his eye as a tear slipped past her closed eyelashes and rolled down her cheek. He sat down on the four poster bed next to her and wiped the tear away.

"I chose to adapt Hermione, which means I'm not dying, not anytime soon, so there isn't really any reason to cry. In fact, I think that you should be happy that your boyfriend doesn't look like a starved kid with fucked up vision that lived for ten years in the darkness of a cupboard, at least not anymore." he said jokingly, and that only broke her down more, and she laid her head in his lap and wept openly.

Harry cursed himself for his tact as he started comforting her anyway he could, petting her head, wiping her tears away, murmuring assurances to her, telling her that everything will be alright. After nearly two minutes of doing that she finally calmed down and stopped crying. Harry sighed in relief, and had an ingenious thought. He left the room quickly and went straight to the loft where he opened the library compartment of his trunk and summoned an old book on Occlumency he hadn't read yet. It was the fifth on his list, but he figured Hermione would be finished with it after he had read the first four books. This was the first and fundamental thing that she would need to learn so he could be completely honest with her. He surely couldn't tell her the Prophecy while she had next to no mental barriers. He rushed back to her room and presented her with the book. Her eyes lighted up and she squealed when she opened the book, a book that insured her privacy, a book on a subject not only was not thought in Hogwarts, but wasn't even mentioned. While Occlumency was only a Grey Art that was very near the red line that the ministry had imposed on the wizarding world, its sister Legilimency was a Dark Art, so Occlumency was not mentioned in Hogwarts because nobody wanted the students to learn about Legilimency and to give into temptation of reading other's thoughts. Harry left Hermione to read, informing her that he would guide her through the meditation techniques until she was well off working on her own. He then returned to his potion.

After a week of living with Hermione, Harry had finished the animagus potion, while bringing Hermione to the level where outside help wasn't needed anymore. She was natural in the Mind Arts and Harry knew that when they would leave for Hogwarts, Hermione would be good enough in Occlumency to be able to withstand an all out Legilimency attack from Dumbledore and Snape. Harry quickly drank the potion and went into a trance, but instead of his mindscape he found himself in a dark forest, which reminded him faintly of the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts grounds. He waited for the animal to show itself, and from the shadows a black form emerged, one with green eyes that glowed in the dark, giving the form a surreal look. When it approached him, Harry crouched down to be at eye level with the animal. It was a black panther. The thing must have weighted at least a hundred and twenty kilograms, and it had slick fur, underneath which rippled strong muscles.

The big jungle cat looked at him with an inquisitive look in its eyes before yowling as if asking "What do you want?".

Harry raised his right hand, as if giving it in friendship and simply said "Join me."

The creature yowled in defiance and Harry raised his voice a bit "Join me!" he said while looking at the animal's green eyes.

The Panther yowled again and Harry roared "JOIN ME!!!" with a voice that startled the cat and it took several steps backwards.

Harry looked at the scared cat with fire in his eyes and the creature knew that, unlike it, the human felt no fear from it. Harry's unshaking hand was now in a tight fist, the cracks of his knuckles echoing in the forest, before he opened his hand again, waiting. The cat looked at the human, cautiously stepped forward and put its right front paw in his hand. The moment the paw and the hand touched, Harry was ejected from the vision and a warm tingling sensation engulfed him. His watched as his arms turned into paws and as his whole body transformed in a panther. He tested every limb he had, learned how to control his tail and his earlobes, and stretched a bit before turning back to a human. He returned into animal form and then back to a human's in two seconds flat.

Harry grinned, knowing that he had scared the jungle cat. He didn't have a clue how he was going to persuade an animal to join him at first, but two days ago he had a huge breakthrough. It all began on the day that he had set up his laptop and internet connection. Reading the book on computers and internet that looked more like a pamphlet than a book in half an hour, Harry started setting up the connection. He didn't actually know how to charge the battery of the darned thing, when inspiration had hit him. He went to the muggle world and bought a wind power generator. He set it up near his desk and transfigured the vanes into a wheel of wood. Then, he etched a simple set of power runes on it, set a small warding stone in it and spelled the wheel to turn around. The set of power runes would fuel his little spell and would draw power from the warding stone, one that had enough power to keep an anti apparition ward for a week. Needless to say that his little spell would last for the next five years before he needed to change the warding stone.

After connecting to the internet, Harry found several techniques on "making friends" with wild animals, but he actually found the method he had used in a funny little clip. A cameraman was filming an African lion, and suddenly it charged on the cameraman. Instead of running in fear, the cameraman roared back at the lion and charged back at him. The effect the small man that weighted no more than seventy kilos on the two hundred kilos killing machine was hilarious. The lion was startled, and after a split second it turned tail and ran.

(A/N:I have seen this video clip several years ago.)

Harry had laughed for five minutes after watching the clip, but after he saw the panther he knew that was exactly what he needed to do. He knew that showing even a gram of fear would be disastrous, so he had kept his cool and succeeded in persuading the jungle cat to merge with him.

The meditation lessons with Hermione were boring the first day, but as she was a fast learner, she did learn to meditate in the lotus position Harry had shown her. After mastering that, Harry was supposed to distract her, so she could learn mental calm under any situation. On the third day as she started meditating, Harry nuzzled her neck. Her concentration was easily broken, so she tried again. After seven days of meditation, Hermione didn't respond to his kissing, nuzzling, nibbling, licking, making loud fating sounds, telling jokes, imitations of Snape and Dumbledore, not even when he was screaming for help as he was faking a Death Eater attack. She was completely detached from the world.

Harry admired her self control as he did pushups. He got into a routine for the past week and did one hundred push-ups times three, plus one hundred and fifty sit-ups times five. He had bought a treadmill and ran three times five kilometers. He only practiced on Saturdays, Mondays and Thursdays, leaving the muscle fabric time to rest and regenerate. His diet increased in amount as well, with Dobby insisting to be his personal nutritionist. Hermione had qualms about him keeping a house elf in the tower, but he assured her that Dobby was well paid and had time off.

Harry had been appalled by Hermione's lack of endurance after she ran the treadmill and he set her up on a milder workout regime that he would increase in time, running only one kilometer times three, doing ten push-ups times three and twenty sit-ups times five, with much more rest between series than Harry had. She hadn't brought training clothes with her, and by her lack of endurance Harry was sure she owned none, always preferring to reading books instead of physical activity. Harry had dug through her trunk and found a small red bikini, and spent a day persuading her to work out in it. After much nagging on his side, she finally proposed an ultimatum; if she was going to work out in a bikini, Harry was going to work out in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. As she tried on the bikini, Harry found out that Hermione was really thin, only a thin layer of fat on her belly, probably due to all the rabbit food she ate. The next training session found Harry working out in his swimming trunks, staring at Hermione's body and learning how uncomfortable it was to run with a full blown erection.

Harry supplied Hermione with the Auror manuals from his dad and told her to read them and practice the spells in it. After she had informed him that Harry had her wand for the past day and she couldn't cast spells without it, Harry showed her his wand collection, and a wand from his great great grandmother chose Hermione. The wand was a cherry with unicorn's tail hair, ten and a half inches, swishy and good for charms and defensive magic. After receiving her new wand which, Harry explained to her, didn't have the standard ministry charm on it since its last user was an adult, Hermione leaped up and kissed him full on the lips, before tearing through the Auror manuals and trying the spells listed inside. At first she had qualms about practicing the darker spells, but Harry neatly informed her that they were at open war now, and if she met a Death Eater she should be firing spells that would permanently damage and cripple, if not kill, because the Death Eaters would be firing spells that aimed to cripple her. After she had said that she could use a stunner and the Death Eater would be incapacitated and carted off to Azkaban, Harry brought her to his pensive and showed her the night in the Department of Mysteries. He pointed her to the Death Eaters that were stunned and then enervated by their comrades, while Antonin Dolohov fired a curse at Hermione that, if it had a little more power behind it, would kill her. After that Hermione apologized for her hardheadedness and continued to learn and cast spells indiscriminately.

Hermione had a great time ever since she arrived at Potter tower. Harry's blunt kickoff of their relationship was not how envisioned her first boyfriend would ask her to be his girlfriend, but sometimes something had to give. She had been so sure that Harry had no feelings for her all these years although she had a crush on him ever since the beginning of fourth year. She was silly to think that Ron had a crush on her since he nagged her so much and argued with her constantly, but she had realized that it was all just a show to keep her off the books. She sighed at the fact that she had to learn darker magic in order to defend herself from Death Eaters, but Harry had persuaded her that her life depended on it. She loved her new wand even more than she loved her old one, because it seemed like a half match to her, while the new wand gave a felling of fulfillment she had never experienced before. Hermione learned a lot of things in the past week, and what mattered more, all those things were important if she wanted to stay alive and well after the war.


	7. The Will of the Lord

A/N: IF YOU READ THE NOTE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, DON'T READ THIS ONE, HOWEVER THERE IS A SECOND ONE LOWER!!!  
I was woke up today by my friend, who came over to make a song. We were drinking coffee, smoking and fucking around for nearly five hours before we managed to get serious and start working on the song. After additional four hours of grueling lyrics writing, composing, arrangement, equilizing, mastering and mixing, not to mention reciting and singing, we pulled it off and it turned out to be the second best song that I ever produced (although I have sung and recited far better parts in far better ones). The downside of this is that I had zero time to write anything for the story, so I decided that I was going to work only three chapter ahead instead of five. So I'm posting two chapter tonight and I'm pausing for a day because I have to go to his place tomorrow and fix his virusbank of a PC (he whined that his PC was restarting itself after uneven periods of time).  
Even now in 3:30 am I'm being interrupted. Another friend is departing to Poland so he gave me some beats to convert to mp3 format so he can listen to them on his mp3 and freestyle his time there. Go figure.  
So, 2 chapters. Enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW as reviews feed my muse, be they praises of flames.

*

A/N 2: This is the first chapter where you get a glimmer of the action that is to follow.

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Six: The Will of the Lord

Another two weeks passed in a routine for Harry and Hermione. For Hermione it was a thrilling two weeks of studying, kissing, petting and physical exercise. For Harry it was a grueling routine of studying and exercising, although he had no qualms about the petting and kissing. Harry, being mistreated for the most of his life was surprised to know how much beautiful and exciting it was to have physical contact with another human being. The hugs he received from Mrs. Weasly and Hermione in the past were embarrassing and uncomfortable, but after a couple of days of petting with Hermione, he learned to like a lot. Hermione became much more relaxed with their relationship too, and even once had the gall to smirk at Harry as she spotted him sporting a throbbing erection during one of their work out sessions. She promptly blushed when Harry gave her a cocky grin and winked at her.

After two weeks of her arrival at Potter Tower, Hermione received a letter from Ron. Like all letters she received from Ron, it started about Quiddich and him advising her to live a little and throw away the darned books. The next paragraph was about Harry running away. Ron was asking her to come clean with any information she had on is whereabouts, because friends kept no secrets among themselves. Harry and Hermione snorted through that one. Then Ron went on a rant about how Harry should have stayed with his relatives where it was safe and the Order could watch over him, and about how angry Ron had been about Harry not telling his best mate about his escape. He complained about how boring it was in Grimmauld Place with nothing to do but hear Gunny's rants of worry about Harry, and even hinted that he would be interested to "have Hermione as his girl". Harry let out a laugh at that one. Ron finished the letter with questions about her whereabouts and when she was coming to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione penned a reply about her being on extended vacation in Spain and informing him that she wouldn't be able to come to Headquarters at all this summer. She told Ron that she worried about Harry and that, yes, friends didn't have secrets between them. Then she made a fiction report of her vacation in Spain and a long paragraph of nagging him to read some books and finish his summer homework while he still had time. She smirked as she stashed the letter away and offered Ron's little owl to stay two days in the tower, as to not raise suspicion over the short time it took the owl to travel from England to Spain and back. After two days Hermione sent the little Owl with the reply and never received another letter from him for that summer.

Today was the first of July. Today Harry had to show himself publicly for the first time since his escape. Harry didn't know who would be at the reading. He was sitting on his bed with nothing but boxers on and was thinking. Thinking about Sirius. Thinking about the man that offered to be a replacement for one thing he didn't have – a family. Harry thought about what could have been if Sirius have survived the war. He could be living with Sirius now, could have had his name cleared, could have… He sighed. He was a changed man now. He wasn't that same boy that lived in the cupboard under the stairs and let everybody walk all over him because he valued everybody's opinion about himself. Now, frankly, he didn't give a rat's ass what somebody thought of him if it wasn't going to help him.

He stood up and strapped his holsters, putting his wands in them, the one on his right arm immediately turning invisible. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them today. He put on a white long sleeved button up shirt, a pair of black trousers and a pair of black socks right before he put a pair of his combat boots on. Then he put on the Armani suit, carefully tightening the tie around his neck, so it wouldn't be too tight or too loose. He deliberately picked his Armani suit and not a robe to wear, in order to mislead anybody that was looking for him, making them think that he was hiding in the muggle world. He tapped his father's golden Rolex, muttering "portus" under his breath. He hoped he wouldn't have to use that as well. Harry knew that legally they couldn't do anything to him in Gringotts other than insult him, but by now Harry knew that Dumbledore only obeyed the rules if it was convenient in his task. Harry wondered what the punishment was for starting a fight in a Gringotts conference room, and what would the goblins do to Dumbledore if he actually had the gall to do it.

Harry sought out Hermione before leaving and found her reading a book in her room.

"Be careful Harry." Hermione said to him after he informed her where he was going.

"I'm always careful Hermione. Don't worry. I'll come back in one piece, I promise." he responded before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you." she whispered to him, her eyes moist from unshed tears. Harry sighed.

"I love you too Hermione. And I hate it when I see you cry. Don't worry. Even if Dumbledore goes all out on me, I can still take him out. I'm a lot more powerful than him." Harry assured her.

"Harry, whatever happens, don't get cocky. Your overconfidence just might be your downfall." Hermione said.

"Okay Hermione. I will not pick a fight, unless they have the gall to have Snape grinning while my godfather's will is read." Harry said and kissed her briefly. He then apparated to Diagon Alley, right on the steppes of Gringotts.

He entered the building quickly, and found Dumbledore, Mad-Eye and Kingsley awaiting him. Harry sneered in their direction, but then moved past them without acknowledging them. He was five meters from the conference's room double winged door, when he heard the Headmaster.

"Harry you must come with us. It's not safe here with Voldemort back." the Headmaster said with authority.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Dumbledore. Do not test my patience old man. I am my own man and I have warned you that I will not be manipulated by _anyone._ Now, I have a will reading to attend to." replied Harry not even looking over his shoulder. He looked in one of the goblin guards' eyes, and in one eye he saw the reflection of the headmaster pulling his wand, aiming at him and casting a spell. Several things happened at the same moment. Harry spun around and dodged the bright white flash that passed him and which threw open the double winged door, the Headmaster let is control slip and snarled at Harry as the goblin guards charged at him and one of them slapped his wand arm downwards with the flat of his halberd, and in the background a purple flash of a camera went off. Dumbledore was immediately captured and escorted to a holding cell in the bank. Rita Skeeter quickly went for Harry, as she was the only reporter that had information that the will of Sirius Black would be read the first of August.

"Mr. Potter, can you explain to us what just happened?" asked Rita Skeeter in a shocked voice.

"Well, long story short, Dumbledore wanted to extract me from the will reading and detain me as a prisoner against my will. When I said no and walked away, he shot a spell at me, I believe that it was the "petrificus totalus"." answered Harry with a stern face just as the camera took another shot at him. He didn't like this, but it would come in handy on the trial.

"Why would Albus Dumbledore want to detain you against your will Mr. Potter?" Rita asked her quill scribbling madly away.

"Albus Dumbledore is a manipulator, and now, for reasons I cannot name, he would consider me as his most valuable chess piece in his game against Voldemort. Therefore, he wanted to keep me safe and ignorant of certain things, in order to keep me under his control. The problem with a wizard like Dumbledore is that everybody sees him like the next best thing since Merlin himself. What do you think the long white beard and hair and grandfatherly smile are for? It did not occur to him that the moment he crossed the threshold of this bank he wasn't in Brittan anymore, and that here, he is just another customer and British Wizard and a guest to the Goblin Nation. The fact that he doesn't hold any political sway or power while on Goblin land didn't even crossed his mind as he attacked another guest of the Goblin Nation, and another, wealthier, customer, who holds a British Nationality. This is a basis for trial, and I will file a law suit in both systems, in the British Ministry of Magic, and in the Court of the Goblin Nation. Dumbledore holds so much sway and power in the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic that he feels that he is above the rules and the law. No further comment." and with that Harry turned around and entered the conference room.

Inside he found several faces staring back at him. An unknown goblin was sitting at the head of a long table, and on the left side of the table were Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks, while on the right side were Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco. He sat himself to the left of Remus Lupin, who was holding his face in his hands, and slapped the last true Marauder on the back. The man removed his hands from his face, and Harry spotted black rings around his eyes, his face so pale that Harry worried he was not going to survive the next full moon. Harry then understood that the death of Sirius, while it made him sad, probably made Remus severely depressed. The man looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown, right after having one the other day. Remus smiled, a half hearted smile, sadder than anything else, and Harry squeezed his solder.

"Remus, I want you to come with me after the will reading. You cannot stay at Grimmauld Place any longer. It is killing you Remus." Harry quietly begged the last of his father's friends. Remus just sighed and nodded his head, knowing that wherever Harry crashed couldn't be really worse than Grimmauld Place. At least he would have some company to talk to. The only time somebody visited him in Grimmauld Place nowadays was when Dumbledore called an Order meeting. After the meeting everybody left after only five minutes, leaving him with a Screeching Molly and her Whiny Brats. Remus had overheard a couple conversations now that he was in Grimmauld Place all the time and what he had found out made him resent the Weasly family secretly. He was glad Harry had escaped when he had, and now he was out of their reach.

Harry looked at Nymphadora Tonks which was dressed all in black, wearing black eyes and black hair, which made her look like a younger and sane copy of her mad aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry wondered if he could trust her, but for now he was ready to follow Sirius' trust, and see how much he left her in the will. Harry didn't know anything about the black haired woman that sat next to Tonks other than her name, Andromeda Tonks, and that she was the mother of Nymphadora Tonks. He would trust Sirius in her case as well. He looked across the tale and barely contained a sneer. Draco was talking to his mother and although Harry couldn't hear what he was saying, he could hear the whining tone in his voice. Trust Draco to act like a child even though he was sixteen years old. Draco always acted like the square root of his actual age. _'That means he made four this year. I wonder if he was born on February the 29__th__!'_ grinned Harry as he rolled that thought around his head. The goblin cleared it's throat and Harry's grin dropped immediately as he remembered where he was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Rustclaw, the account manager of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and I have here the last will and testament of the previous Lord Black, Lord Sirius Orion Black. Without further ado, I will now start reading the actual will. I ask you now that if you have any remarks or comments, hold them until I have finished." said the Goblin before he started to read.

"_I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound body and mind, make this my final Will and Testament. All my other wills before this one I declare null and void. _

_To Remus John Lupin, my last friend and Marauder, I leave a sum of 500,000 Galleons, a comfortable winter home in Russia, and all the pranking material and journals I inherited from James. No more second hand tattered robes for you my friend. Right now I daresay that you are the richest werewolf in Brittan, if not the world. _

_I would like the welcome my favorite cousin Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black family, and also leave them a sum of 500,000 Galleons each. This way Nymphadora wouldn't have to do the job she hates so much and she and her mother can live the rest of their lives in comfort. _

_To my godson, Harry James Potter, with my death and last dying breath I leave him the title of Lord Black, and all the rest earthly possessions I have. I also want to leave behind this warning. Harry, don't trust anybody, especially Dumbledore and the Weaslys. I overheard them plotting something that involved you when I was cooped up in Number Twelve, and I don't think it's something innocent as a prank. I can only vouch for Remus, Andromeda, Tonks and the Weasly twins. You can only trust those people. _

_Now, I disinherit my cousins Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. One because she went against my wishes and married that Death Eater Malfoy, and the other because she went against my wishes and married the Death Eater Lestrange, right before becoming a Death Eater herself, all against my wishes._

_I leave the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black of the capable, if inexperienced, hands of my godson, Harry James Potter, to raise it into glory and admiration, instead of the fear and distrust it has been held in the eyes of the wizarding world. So mote it be."_

With that the goblin rolled up the parchment it was reading from and sat back down.

"Now we are going to start dealing out the inheritance. Those of you that didn't inherit nothing, now is a good time to leave." the goblin said as it gazed in the direction of Narcissa and Draco. Both of them left the conference room in silence, shooting glares at Harry while sporting red faces, which made Harry snort in their direction.

"The first order of business is the inheritance going to Mr. Remus John Lupin, 500,000 Galleons and assorted items in a new vault numbered 755. Congratulations Mr. Lupin." said the goblin while handing Remus his new key. Remus took the key, but didn't seem all that happy, knowing that he would trade the vault any day to bring back Sirius, but he knew it was impossible.

"Next in order we have Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks, getting a vault with 500,000 Galleons each, vaults number 617 and 622. Congratulations." said the goblin while passing the keys to the teary eyed women.

"And the last bit of inheritance is going to Lord Harry James Potter, the Black Family Ring and all the contents in the Black Family vault." said the goblin and passed Harry a small wooden box. Harry opened it and put it on his finger while fighting back tears. The Potter Ring and Black Ring merged together as the two Most Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black merged, leaving a single ring behind, a platinum banner with a black doughnut shaped stone around the red stone.

"Rustclaw, I would like to see my new vault now, please." Harry informed the goblin while standing up after realizing that Andromeda and Nymphadora had left the conference room.

"Right away Lord Potter-Black." answered the goblin while picking up the files before him and standing up.

"Can Remus Lupin accompany us as well?" asked Harry while examining the joint rings on his finger.

"Of course he can, Lord Potter-Black." said the goblin in a monotone as he lead them out of the conference room.

"This is going to get really old really fast, Remus." said Harry, feeling uncomfortable with his new awkward title. Remus smirked, a spark in his eyes igniting for the first time since his friend Sirius Black left this world.

* * *

Dumbledore sat on the cold stone cot in his lightless cell, looking at the darkness surrounding him. He was angry at the Potter brat for leading him in this situation. He would be released as soon as the will reading is over and Potter would vanish again, but because he was pending trial in the Goblin Court, his account would be frozen until the issue would be resolved. He didn't understand how Potter had slipped through his fingers when he had such a firm grasp on him. He understood that the death of Black would make him fragile, but he had expected the brat to come running to him in consolation, not turn against him. Dumbledore understood that his patently laid plans were crumbling without the Potter's brat sacrifice. He had made these plans nearly twenty years ago, in order to stop the Dumbledore-Slytherin feud. Both the families in the past claimed that they were direct heirs of Merlin, and this was what started the feud in the first place.

When young Tom Riddle learned of the feud, he had started to regard Dumbledore with cold eyes. Many of his ancestors before him tried to wipe out the Slytherin line, but it proved impossible, and they had wasted nearly half of their treasure fueling the feud. Instead of resolving the feud, Albus decided that it would be better to transfer the feud to another family. And he chose the Potter family. Just when he got wind of Lily's pregnancy, and the fact that they expected the baby in late July, luck struck him as he watched the aura of young Severus approach the door where he held a job interview and his brain kicked into hear. With a whispered "Imperio", he had made Sybil Trelawney start babbling a prophecy which he pieced together on the spot. Young Severus quickly ran to Tom and gave the prophecy to him. What he hadn't expected was that the Longbottom family also had a baby virtually at the same time. He had hidden both families under separate Fidelius charms, slipped information on an ancient love protection to Lily Potter, and waited for Voldemort to make a move on them for more than a year.

He finally lost his patience and confounded Sirius Black to convince the Potters to give his role as Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, a man he knew to be a Death Eater. Then Halloween happened, and while Voldemort was killing the Potters he was torturing the Longbottoms, the only witnesses to the Potter will beside himself. He had blamed Bellatrix Lestrange, a known Death Eater, and the mad bitch was only too happy to take the fear those allegations brought upon her person. Sirius Black was later dragged to Azkaban, and Dumbledore made sure that Black had no trial, leaving him rotting in jail while Dumbledore had little Harry Potter under his thumb, and free to teach the child how to hade the wizard named Voldemort. Dumbledore grinned, for nobody knew how black his soul really was. Nobody, but an enslaved phoenix.


	8. Rob 'Em Blind

A/N: Finally finished the tenth chapter. expect me to post again in the next few days. And i will warn you, there will be plenty of sex scenes in later chapters.

===ANSWERS FOR MOST OF THE REVIEWS===

shadow uzumaki: You are one of the kind of people I need and respect. Sharp, short and to the point. Thanks for the heads up. If I don't muck up the story from the very beggining, then you'll know that it's a gostwriter, not me writing. :D

fred2008: Sorry for the cliche, but it had to happen. Sirius just had to leave Harry something to remind him of what he is fighting for (in this case, revenge), because, let's face it, if his parent's and godfather weren't killed by Voldemort and his minions, _this_ Harry would have run away with Hermione, leaving the sheep of the magical world to either grow a pair and deal with Voldemort, or die by his hand. Plus this chapter is a reason why I wanted to detain Dumbledore to Gringotts.

Chris Redfield-General Chaos: I was thinking to make this a Harry/Harem fic, but I figured even with his father's journal, Harry couldn't turn into a pimp slash sultan slash sheik slash all around lady man over night (face it, _nobody_ is that good, not even I :D), so I'm going to take it one girl at a time, and hopefully not make the plot go down like tower made from playing cards.

oceanlover14: I hate Dumbledore in every fic, and the cannon too. He is portrayed in the cannon as the ultimate gooddoer putting the needs of the many before the needzs of the few (face it, _nobody_ is that good, not even I :D again :D), and in the Deathly Hallows, he confess all the manipulations he pulled over Harry, and Harry forgives him (face it, _nobody_ is that good, not even I :D again:D and again :D). Oh and btw, thanks for the heads up on the dialogue brakes. I'm used to writing things like that, allthough, as you can se, I can adapt pretty quickly.

Ranger Dragen: Beside Harry's, all other PoV will be in a crutial time or when a big change is going through a characters life. I can't just write that Harry is studying, training, learing spells, becoming animagus, and then go to Ron's PoV and portray him whacking off in Grimmauld Place at the thought of Hermione with cat ears, every day, all day long, or him cleaning the house, every day, all day long, or just go to his homework's PoV and portray the empty parcment catching dust on his desk. I just wrote a Voldemort PoV, and what he has been doing for the past month. It takes up a whole chapter. I'm a realistic writer, meaning that i will not make Voldemort cast two Crucios on his minions and then put everything on pause for a whole month because he is the villain and Harry needs to catch up with his power level. Voldemort's PoV is not a fridge, so when I close the door, the light's stay on. This is not a war with only one front, this is a deathmatch between Harry, Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Ministry. Word.

Primal Chaos: All of Harry's powers will be revealed in later chapters, one by one, starting with the miniscule conveniances and ending with the truly devastating powers he has. If I told everything he could do right now, the story wouldn't be half as interesting.

rgfdfgfgdfdvddssdwwe: I will include Tonks in the Harem, but in later chapters. It is too soon. Luna will probably be in it as well, although i very much doubt that ginny will be in it.

A/N 2: This chapter was inspired by the song Come Des Fous by NTM, the movie Yamakasi - Samurais of Modern Times, as well as the Mission Impossible trilogy.

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Seven: Rob 'Em Blind

Deep under the busy London streets, in the caverns of Gringotts Bank, Harry Potter and the last link to his parents, a werewolf named Remus Lupin searched through the mess that was the Black Family Vault. Pureblood tradition was that the eldest child of the Lord of the House was to inherit the Family Vault and the title Lord of the House, and while Orion and Walburga Black clung to the Pureblood Traditions like it was the word of God himself and made their firstborn son Sirius Black, although reluctantly, their heir, Sirius Black held no such notions and considered Pureblood Traditions "a load of bullshit", in his own words, therefore he had not spared a second thought in making his godson Harry Potter his heir and subsequently Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black. After receiving the Black Family ring, Harry now had access to the Black Family Vault, and the weary assignment to sort this mess out. It seemed that the Blacks never knew the meaning of tidiness, as Harry was sneering at the pile of gold, Dark Artifacts, silver, bronze, weapons, clothing, books and much, much more.

Finally, after an hour of looting, Harry lost his patience, pulled out his Phoenix feather wand and incanted in this order "Accio Sirius' motorcycle, Accio books in this vault, Accio most strongly enchanted weapon in this vault!" while waving his wand around the pile of loot. Instantly a miniature version of the Honda CX 500 B, dozens of books and a black katana flew right at him. Harry pointed to his feet and the pile of books stacked neatly before him, the miniature bike and the katana resting on top. He grabbed the bike and put it in his pocket, before strapping the sheathed katana on his back, tapping it once with his wand to turn it invisible. He used a modified disillusionment charm that ended as soon as the caster grasped the hilt of the sword. It would look weird if he was walking around Diagon alley with an Armani suit on and a katana on his back.

"Remus, I've got everything I need. Time to get out of here." he informed the man who was still digging through the pile, not noticing Harry's neat use of magic. The werewolf straightened up from his semi-crouched position and nodded to Harry.

"You seem to be in a hurry Harry." Remus remarked while following Harry to the cart outside the vault.

"I have an appointment." responded Harry briefly, but his tone of voice didn't invite any additional quarry from is father's best friend. Remus nodded, even though Harry couldn't see him because he had his back turned to him, and kept his mouth shut.

As soon as the cart stopped, Harry hopped off it and went directly to Rustclaw's office. He greeted the goblin briefly, before asking him to organize the Black family vault and catalogue everything in it. The goblin charged six Galleons for the service, and Harry extracted them from his pocket. He bid the Goblin farewell and left the office. Once Remus and Harry were outside of the Gringotts wards, Harry motioned Remus to touch the golden Rolex on his left wrist, and just as Remus touched it, Harry spotted Alastor and Kingsley raise their wands towards them. Harry turned his head in their direction and shouted "So long suckers!" just as he saw their wands flash red. The two stunners sailed across the alley and slammed into the marble Victorian column in front of which the wizard and the werewolf stood several milliseconds before. A dozen armed guards that guarded the entrance of Gringotts gave chase to the two wizards, but the ex Auror apparated away immediately, and Kingsley quickly took his lead.

The portkey landed Harry and Remus in the entrance hall of Potter Tower. Harry rushed over to the book and quickly wrote Remus' name in it, before Remus had the chance to develop a nasty headache, consequence of being under the Fidelius but not being in on the secret. Remus quickly shook his head as information of his whereabouts rushed in it. Harry dragged the werewolf to the tenth floor and showed him to an empty room. Remus pulled out a miniature suitcase, enlarged it and transferred all his clothes from it to the wardrobe near his bed.

Harry left Remus to settle in his bedroom and quickly headed to his loft. He hadn't planned on Dumbledore's outburst, but he would use the chance as best he could. He quickly took of the katana, the Armani suit and put on a pair of black cargo pants and a black wifebeater. The restrapped the katana on his back, disillusioned both of his wand holsters as well as the katana, placed another disillusionment charm on himself and apparated to the cellar of Honeydukes sweet shop in Hogsmead. He ran the length of the tunnel that lead to the statue of the humpbacked witch in Hogwarts, morbidly thinking how easy it would be for Voldemort to gain access to the school and slay all the students in it. As much as he loved Hogwarts, the security of it was the epitome of overestimation. This was clearly not the safest place in the wizarding World. After all, a public building just cannot have a foolproof security as Dumbledore lead the public to believe.

After exiting the tunnel and looking around, Harry sprinted up the staircases, through the corridors, up some more staircases and ended on top of the astronomy tower. Quickly casting a gravity modifying spell, Harry ran in horizontal position along the vertical walls, stopping at and running up the Headmaster Tower. Pulling out his Phoenix feather wand and casting an Allahamora charm on the window, Harry crept in, still disillusioned and cast a freezing charm on the portraits in the Headmasters study. He rested several seconds to catch his breath, broke the disillusionment charms on him and his weapons, and proceeded to look around the office. Fawkes stood on the perch on the edge of the grand desk, and Harry sent a look at him. Intelligent yellow eyes looked back at him, and Harry sent a mild Legilimency probe at the Phoenix. Harry felt the Phoenix grab the probe like a lifeline and he heard a voice in his head.

"_Please, friend, release me from this life of imprisonment. Use the dark blade to take my life if need be, because I don't think I can follow the whim of that madman anymore._" the desperate and depressed voice begged in his head. Harry petted the beautiful red and gold bird on the head and back, and proceeded to take out his vampire dust wand and to cast a detection charm on the Phoenix.

The response the charm gave him was not unexpected, but still angered him. The bird had several charms on it, but the worst was a modified Slave curse, used on muggles in the dark ages to prevent them from escaping their masters and to comply to their masters' wishes, using a bond between the wizard and slave to receive their orders. Harry poured a liberal amount of magic in his wand and cast an overpowered countercurse of the Slave curse on the Phoenix. Fawkes gave a thrill as he felt the bond break and the curse lift. The Phoenix immediately took off in the air, dispelling the other charms with the use of his own magic, magic witch Dumbledore liberally drained while saving his own in duels. The gold and red immediately vanished from the phoenix leaving only charcoal black feathers behind. The Phoenix landed on the left shoulder of an astonished Harry and dug its claws deep into the flesh, drawing blood.

"_I bind myself to you, young savior._" Harry heard the Phoenix's voice in his head, blinked once, twice, and grinned. He had expected the Phoenix to fly through the opened window, never to be seen again, but instead he had gained an unexpected ally and friend.

"_I bind myself to you, noble bird of eternal fire._" sent Harry back through the Legilimency probe.

Harry watched in astonishment as the bird's eyes turned from yellow to green and felt the Legilimency probe solidify, cementing the bond between Harry and the magnificent black Phoenix. Harry shook his head in astonishment before remembering where he was. He sat on the headmaster's chair, fumbling through the useless parchments before striking gold. The old man had kept the Philosopher's Stone in his office desk, along with an object that Harry guessed was his Horcrux. It was a small necklace with a small diamond attached to it that excluded an aura of intelligent evil. Harry checked both of the items with a diagnostic spell, and the results were as expected. The curse that was placed on both items explained the lack of security around the desk drawers. Withering Death, a curse that could only be postponed, not having a counter curse. Heavy Dark Arts. Once the victim touched the object on which the curse was placed upon, the curse would cause extreme pain while slowly withering the arm while moving up the length of it. After thirty minutes it reached the heart and killed the victim, an ample time to subject the victim to veritaserum and ask any questions before the person died.

Very smart of Dumbledore, but very stupid on the other hand, thought Harry. For the curse to activate, one would need to touch the object with his bare hand, and a wizard could simply levitate the object that held the curse. Hell, even most of the muggle thieves used gloves, and Harry honestly didn't know what the headmaster was thinking. After levitating the cursed objects on the ground, Harry removed the curse from both. He removed his shrunken trunk that hung neatly on a chain around his neck and enlarged it (he had thought of keeping his trunk on him at all times, disillusioned and shrunken on a chain, a genius idea that assailed him in the middle of an Occlumency session with Hermione, after seeing a small necklace that hung around her neck). He stashed both the Horcrux and the Philosopher's Stone in his potions compartment, right next to his pensive.

He looked around the desk a little more, and found a big ornate silver key with gems encrusted to both sides. He looked around the office, not knowing what the key was for, and found his answer. On the frame of one large portrait of a blonde witch, there was a unmistakable keyhole. The Portrait reeked of magic, and Harry cast a detection charm on the portrait. Several wards and inlaid locking enchantments were on the portrait, but Harry noted that they all had an extra exception. The wards could either be unwoven and broken and the charms dispelled, or, one could just use the key that was in Harry's hands to open the portrait. He unlocked the portrait and pushed it in, and a grand library stood in front of him. Thousands of books in dozens of bookshelves sprawled in front of him. Harry moved to a small register that was on top of a pedestal and proceeded to look through the inventory of the library. After he finished reading the logbook, he noted that Voldemort read all but three dozens of these books, so he summoned those books and packed them in his trunk.

He found a cabinet in the library, one that contained some of Dumbledore's memories. He viewed as a young Dumbledore's family was killed off by the grandfather of Riddle, a man named Marvolo Gaunt, he saw the fight between a young Grindewald and a young Albus resulting in the death of Albus' sister, he saw the death of Grindewald as Albus resorted to sheer magical power. The he saw young Tom's initiation to Hogwarts, saw as Albus kept giving Tom trouble in school, saw as Tom turned cold towards Albus, saw a graduated Tom promising Albus in a dark corridor that he would kill him one day once Tom discovered the feud between the Dumbledore and Slytherin families. He saw Voldemort asking for a job as a Defense Teacher in Hogwarts and being denied and he saw the creation of Dumbledore's Horcrux using the death of Harry's grandfather, Harold Potter. Next in line were several memories that hinted that Voldemort had several Horcruxes and their locations. After viewing the memories, Harry shrunk his trunk and put the chain around his neck, locked the library, put the key back, conjured perfect replicas of the Philosopher's Stone and Dumbledore's Horcrux, cast a Withering Death curse on each of them and put them back in the drawer. He disillusioned himself and the phoenix, Exited through the window, unfreezed all the portraits and used the same locking charm that Dumbledore had used to lock it and ran back to the Astronomy Tower. He sprinted through hallways fast as it was getting dark and Dumbledore could be let out by the goblins any time.

He passed the room of requirement, went back and forth three times and as the door appeared, Harry grabbed the handle and pulled. The room inside was nothing like the place the D.A. used to practice in. The inside was littered with many things, mostly banned items and unusual knickknacks. Harry placed his trunk on the ground, enlarged it, opened it and cast "Accio Books in the Room of Requirement". Immediately books started to fly towards him, and he directed them in the trunk. A hundred or so books later, Harry cast "Accio Ravenclaw's Tiara". A dusty old tiara flew through the air and landed at Harry's feet. He opened the potion's cabinet and placed it inside. After closing the trunk, shrinking it and putting it back around his neck, Harry exited the magical room and sprinted down the hallway after closing the door.

His sprint ended when he opened the door of the haunted girl's bathroom. He looked around, and finding Myrtle not present, he moved close to the sink with a snake engraved in the side and hissed "Open". The sink sank to the ground revealing a big pipe that led downwards. Harry jumped without hesitation, hissing "Close" as soon as he was completely inside the pipe. The sink raised itself again, covering the entrance, and leaving no trace that anyone was inside the bathroom. After two minutes of sliding, Harry landed in a cave, his combat boots crunching the bones of small animals that littered the floor. He cast "Lumos Maxima" and moved quickly and with purpose, transfiguring the cave in into a beautiful tunnel with snakes engraved on the wall. Passing the giant double doors that opened with a hissed "Open", Harry quickly entered the Chamber of Secrets, knowing that he didn't have much time left, and enlarged and opened his trunk. He went into the storage room compartment, and cast "Accio dead Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets". The giant snake rose from the stone floor of the Chamber and slowly hovered to the trunk, entering the compartment and laying down on the stone floor there.

Harry quickly exited the trunk, changed the compartment to the library one, and quickly marched to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. When he was standing between the feet of the statue, he hissed in parseltongue "Share your knowledge with your heir, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four". After the egoistical password was uttered the wall between the statues feet begin to lower, revealing a marvelous library. Harry already knew that Tom Riddle had found the library, but couldn't read more than half of the books during his time in Hogwarts, and that is the reason that he wanted a job as a professor here. So Harry summoned all the books that Riddle haven't read, and directed them to the open library compartment of his trunk. Two hundred books flew through the air and landed in the trunk's compartment. Harry nodded, exiting the library and hissing "Close" to shut the secret door. He closed his trunk, shrunk it and put the chain around his neck before thinking of his way out. Dumbledore could be back in the school by now, and he didn't want to alert the old man that it was Harry Potter who robbed him blind. He looked up to see the statue of Salazar Slytherin with its mouth open. He cast the gravity shift charm again and walked up the statue, entering the mouth. He ran the length of the twisting tunnel, knowing that in order to survive, the Basilisk had to get air, food and water somewhere, and remembering the fear of the Acromantula colony, he was prepared to bet his left nut that there was an alternate exit that led to the Forbidden Forest.

When he was halfway there, Fawkes asked from his shoulder "_Why didn't you ask me to fire flash you away from here?_"

"_Because I didn't plan you on joining me, and wanted to see if I could exit the castle when going strictly according to plan._" answered Harry with a grin, and sped up his running a bit.

Red light of the setting sun hit the man and the black phoenix perched on his shoulder as they exited a damp cave on the edge of a clearing in a forest in Scotland. The man continued running, jostling the phoenix and as soon as it saw that they were in the open, spread its wings and flew overhead. The man dressed in black form fitting clothes jogged with a fast tempo, clearing the clearing in a matter of seconds. The creatures of the wood sensed the man's power and his link to the king of air and fire, and cleared his path, not wanting any trouble. The man suddenly stopped, knowing that he was out of range of the wards that protected the castle behind him and disappeared with a pop, leaving nothing behind as evidence that he was ever there. The black Phoenix saw that his companion wasn't there anymore, and he fire flashed away, leaving the link to lead it to its companion.


	9. The Question

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Eight: The Question

In the fifth compartment of a very old trunk which was on the floor of a very spacey loft, in a ten story tower made of black stone which dark visage was constantly ruined by the green grass and light blue flowers around it which seemed to reflect the cloudless blue sky, Harry Potter was pulling the guts out of an ancient Basilisk. He had already harvested every drop of poison he could find, and even went as far as massaging the poison sacks and glands, an action which made the black poison to squirt through the huge fangs. He then conveniently pulled every single tooth from the mouth of the King of Serpents, but he had problems skinning the big fuck. The scales of the basilisk were so tough; he had never seen anything like it. He tried every severing curse he could think of, and he still couldn't get one of those shiny things to crack. Finally he just gave up, and started cutting out the flesh from the inside of the mouth. If he couldn't remove the skin from the body, he figured removing the body from the skin would be the only answer. Basilisks were hard to kill, very hard, and you had to nail the motherfuckers in the mouth, because the scales would reflect any spells that struck them. So Harry figured he was one lucky kid back in his second year, because he knew next to nothing about basilisks, but still managed to kill one that was a thousand years old.

Having removed all the guts, flesh and bones and vanished them, all that was left in the storage chamber was Harry, several small barrels of poison, two small barrels of blood, the fangs and the skin of the basilisk. Harry wanted to make armor from the skin, but didn't have any idea how to do it. He sighed before standing up and casting cleaning charms on himself. Then he cast a smell cleansing charm, which removed any leftover stank from the basilisk gut, and left the fifth compartment of his trunk. If Hermione found out what was he doing with the basilisk, he would never hear the end of it. Just as he was about to shut the trunk, Kain interfered with his line of thought.

"_Harry, I think that you should try two more methods of cutting the skin up._" Kain said before clearing his throat.

"_And what would those methods be? I tried everything I could think of._" answered an irritated Harry.

"_The first method would be acquiring scissors or a blade of the strongest diamond you could find. It would cost you a fortune, but if that can't cut through the serpent's skin, nothing else can. The second method would be using the serpent's own fangs. I believe that there is a legend about Hercules defeating a lion like creature that was invincible due to its impenetrable skin, but he choked it to death and then used its own claws to skin it and fashion himself a cloak, which saved his life from backstabbing many times before he finally died._" Kain explained and Harry blinked once before going back to the storage chamber.

He grabbed the biggest fang he could find and stabbed the skin at the tail end. To his amazement, it went through it like a hot knife through butter. He immediately summoned Dobby and told him to make form fitting full body armors for himself and Hermione. He explained how to cut it with the fang, and told him that the only exposed parts he wanted to have when he put on his new armor was the fingers on his hands. Harry knew you couldn't really do any wand work with your fingers covered with gloves, let alone a thick layer of basilisk skin. Dobby said he would start on Harry's armor straight away, and he would take measurements for Hermione's while she slept that night. Harry thanked the elf and went outside the trunk and took a shower in the bathroom.

Harry had trained Hermione to become an animagus after she saw him transform into a panther and decided that she wanted to be one herself. After brewing the potion (while reading the last remaining books he took from the Potter Family Vault) and instructing her how to do it, she took the potion and fell into a trance. Twenty minutes later she turned onto a nondescript brown owl and flew around the room. After the transformation she practiced transforming and flying until perfection, and needless to say she lost her fear of flying, finally seeing what boys saw in Quiddich, and finally understanding Harry's love for flying, for it was the ultimate form of freedom. Hermione was disappointed that her animagus form wouldn't be useful in battle, but Harry told her that a nondescript brown owl would be excellent for spying, and that she was lucky to have such easygoing and tame animal, while he was strapped with a wild and vicious black jungle cat.

The next day Harry and Hermione were reading through the new books that Harry stole two days prior and were filling their brains with new spells and rituals. Harry had insisted Hermione do a series of short rituals to increase her agility, speed, stamina, strength and perception alongside himself. Harry didn't gain much from the rituals because he already had incredible strength, speed, stamina, agility and perception, but Hermione received almost one hundred percent boost to her physical abilities. Harry had also insisted that she get magical contact lenses, with all the charms he had. She was really mad at him when she found out that he could see through her clothes, and Harry didn't have to push her to take the lenses, because she wanted to get even with him.

During their next work out session, Harry sported a full blow erection as usual, and Hermione's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she spotted his size. Harry looked offended and told her that he never actually looked underneath bikini and left the room. Hermione came to his bed after five minutes and said that she was sorry, and proceeded to take off her bikini in order to get even. Harry's heart thumped and blood rushed to his penis which quickly erected itself. He jumped Hermione and almost humped her right then and there. He finally came to his senses when Hermione shrieked after he sank his newly elongated fangs in the delicious crook of her neck. He immediately tensed, withdrew his fangs and cast a wandless healing charm on the bite before licking the blood away. Hermione had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away after he apologized.

"Harry, are you a vampire?" asked Hermione after she calmed herself.

"Not exactly, Hermione." answered Harry after a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean not exactly? Either you are a vampire or you're not. There is no middle ground." she said calmly.

"Actually, there is now, and I'm it. The sun doesn't affect me, garlic doesn't irritate me, I have enhanced senses and strength, I can feed on both normal food and blood, I can extend my fangs, but I can do magic as well." answered Harry in a dejected tone. She wouldn't love him anymore, and demand of him to bring her back home.

"Did you just turn me?" asked Hermione in a shaky voice.

Harry snorted despite the haplessness that seeped inside his soul and said "No silly. Vampires don't turn just anybody they bite; otherwise there would be more vampires than humans. No, there are only two ways to turn a human, either through vampire necromancy to turn a deceased human into a vampire or through a special ritual to turn a live one, although the human must want to be turned if they are alive."

"If you turn me right now, what would happen to me?" Hermione asked in a way that made Harry's heart flutter.

"Well, considering that the turned gets the same traits as the one doing the turning, you would gain a big boost in your magic, enhanced senses, enhanced physical abilities and a taste for blood. However, you will lose some of your restraint and morals, and your sex drive will increase significantly." answered Harry slowly, as if each word brought a sharp stab through his heart. He knew what was going to happen now. Hermione would pack her things before giving him a slap across the face and leaving - never to be seen again. He didn't think he would ever be happy again, and suddenly he felt like a Dementor would bring a considerable amount of warmth if it stepped into the room.

"Then turn me right now." Hermione said after several minutes of silence and laid back on the bed. Harry's eyes snapped up to hers as he couldn't believe what he heard.

"What?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Turn me now." repeated Hermione with a fire in her eyes.

"But, I thought you would hate me for being a half-monster. Why would you want to be turned?" asked Harry with wide eyes. Hermione slapped him across the face and then kissed him fiercely.

After she finished the long kiss, she explained "Harry, don't you understand? I love you. If you are some sort of weird half vampire, I have no qualms about losing some of my restraint and morals if it means that I can spend the rest of eternity by your side, loving you and being loved. I'm ready to reject my humanity completely in the name of our love." she finished and placed another fierce kiss on his bloody lips. After the kiss Harry laid back on the bed and thought hard while stroking Hermione's hair. After several minutes he propped himself on his elbow and looked into her brown eyes.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" asked Harry, dead serious. He saw her eyes lighting up before a beautiful grin settled on her face.

"YES!!!" she shouted and Harry winced at the explosion of sound so near to his sensitive ears, before she kissed him with so much passion that his toes curled and his penis throbbed with each beating of his heart. After she finished the kiss, Harry took a big breath and stood up while he could control himself. He told Hermione to get dressed and she scooted around in all her naked glory, putting her bikini on just because she didn't want to give Remus a heart attack if he happened to see her running around the tower completely naked. Harry quickly threw on a pair of boxers and put his wand holsters with the wands in them around his forearms and put his Armani suit on. He had to leave the best impression for what he was about to do.

He tapped his Phoenix feather wand to his chin and the put the "Raziel glamour" on. He apparated to the steps of Gringotts and headed straight to Stonesmite's office. After knocking on the door and being called in, Harry explained to Stonesmite that he needed half a million galleons turned into British pounds. Stonesmite complied, left the room, and ten minutes later he came back with big suitcase holding one and a half million British pounds. Harry thanked the goblin after taking the suitcase and left Gringotts. He apparated back to his loft and waited for Hermione to get ready.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw Hermione enter the loft. She had her hair done in a similar way she wore it on the Yule ball. He suspected she used a charm of sorts to tame it, because it looked beautiful. Two long curly strands framed her face, while most of the rest of it was lifted up and let to cascade back down. She wore a tight black dress and high heels, and Harry had to blink several times and stem yet another erection. After several deep breaths, Harry took her hand and apparated her to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why are we here Harry?" asked Hermione clearly confused.

"We, that is to say, I, will ask your father for your hand in marriage and his blessings." answered Harry. Hermione looked hysterical.

"Harry, how are we going to tell them that her little girl is going to get married? I don't think my father will react good to the news." Hermione said, looking extremely worried.

"Don't worry Hermione; I've got everything under control. Just pay attention to what I am talking, nod at the right words, and when I soften them up a little bit, I'll let you deal the killing blow. That is, the final argument." answered Harry with a sheepish grin before taking her hand and kissing it. They walked hand in hand to a nearby alley and called the Knight Bus. Hermione gave the destination and they settled in one of the chairs for the wild ride. After several minutes of Ernie's crazy driving, Harry and Hermione got off the bus and walked two blocks to her house. The house itself was splendid, not very large, but not small either. It was a two story white house, and it had a medium sized lawn on the front, and a pool and a small garden in the back. Hermione opened the small gate in the white picket fence and lead him to the white front door. Harry wondered what was with the obsession with the white color of everything as Hermione knocked on the door, but with a silly grin he shrugged it off as a dentist thing.

A bushy haired and spectacled Emma Granger opened the door and hugged Hermione before shaking hands with Harry and beckoning them in. They sat down in the living room and Hermione's father, Dan Granger, brought some tea and biscuits from the kitchen.

"Okay Hermione, you better explain right now. Why are you dressed like that? What is going on?" asked Dan Granger after settling himself in his favorite armchair. Hermione fidgeted a little and bit her bottom lip, but Harry showed no outer signs of nervousness.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I'm here to ask your daughter's hand in marriage." announced Harry with unnatural calmness on his face. Mr. Granger burst in laughter, thinking it was all a joke, but Mrs. Granger didn't think so.

"What do you mean in marriage? Hermione, you aren't pregnant, are you?" asked a fearful Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger stopped laughing immediately, and glared at Harry for all he was worth, but comparing that with Voldemort's or Kain's glare, it looked like a childish pout.

"Mrs. Granger. I'm deeply offended. I haven't had any kind of sexual intercourse with your daughter. It would be a jab at her, mine and your honor. I didn't expect you to think so little of me." Harry said with a frown. Mrs. Granger sighed in relief, but her husband continued to glare at Harry, and Harry raised his eyebrow at him.

"We entered a relationship this summer, and we found that we were in love with each other for several years, but we were both too afraid of rejection to admit our feelings. Neither of us had any friends while growing up, which made us very guarded." explained Harry and took a sip of lemonade.

"Listen kid, I don't know what you are playing at, but Hermione is too young to get married, and if you thought that an Armani suit would impress me, you were sorely mistaken." spat out Mr. Granger, and Mrs. Granger looked abashed at his rude behavior. Harry though, didn't looked to bothered with this turn of events.

"Mr. Granger, I'm not wearing this suit to impress you, it is a tradition in the wizarding world to wear your best attire when asking the hand of your future wife in marriage. Tell me Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you are both dentists, am I right?" asked Harry after explaining his appearance.

"Yes." ground out Dan.

"Have either of you studied psychology?" asked Harry with interest.

"Yes, but only at a beginner level." answered Emma, clearly interested in the direction the conversation was turned by the young man in front of her.

"Well then, you surely know what you would do to your daughter if you deny me her hand in marriage." announced Harry looking in Mrs. Granger's eyes.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself." said Dan Granger, because he didn't like that smart ass remark from the snotty kid in front of him.

"Think about it. You daughter was ostracized from an early age as a know-it-all bookworm. Before entering Hogwarts, she didn't have any friends. Her heart went out to one of the only persons that looked kindly upon her, and she lived in silent hope that, one day, that person would return her feelings. She saw this person in the highest regard, and if I may be so bold, as a hero of a sort. Now that her feelings are reciprocated, she wants to grab the chance for happiness by the throat and never let it go, just like myself. But if you deny her this happiness, what would you think would happen?" asked Harry before interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them.

Mrs. Granger paled, but Mr. Granger, the ever overprotective father, immediately bit out "Nothing, that's what. She will be sad for a few days, realize how silly she was to marry a punk like you and get on with her life."

"Is that what you really think? While you may see me as just another snotty nosed kid, Mr. Granger, I am, I say this under threat of sounding egoistical, a wealthy young man that can protect his own family. To Hermione, I'm nothing short of God's gift to womankind. Kind, brave, intelligent, strong, fit, handsome, serious with a small streak of mischievousness and wealthy to boot. She doesn't have much confidence in her love life, having a small inferiority complex, and if her family denies this demigod to be her husband, she knows that she won't have a snowballs chance in hell that somebody else will like her, let alone love her like I do, yet be more worthy of her than myself in her family's eyes. She will in effect turn bitter, burying herself in more books, become a sociopath, and hate you because you denied her only chance at eternal happiness. Do you really wish this for your daughter?" asked Harry after his clever and terrifying monologue. Dan Granger sunk back in his armchair and sighed deeply. He knew that the boy, no, young man, was speaking the truth. After several minutes he came to a decision.

A/N: Cliffhager.


	10. Until the End of Time

A/N: It's funny, watching so many reviews rush in all at once, once the story is jeopardized. well, get a grip, unless I'm hit in the near future bu a bus, or die in some other unexplainable and gory way, you needn't worry, because this fic isn't going anywhere. I've cut the "biology lesson" at the end, though i suggest you read it, if you're over 18 years old, because in a way, it is a part of the sotry. (Hermione get's turned. To a Vampire, and on as well, if you catch my drift. :D) Enjoy the squeaky clean 16+ story. As squeaky clean as I could make it without going berserk. Oh, I almost forgot. REVIEW PEOPLE. AND ONLY ON THIS SITE. I DON'T READ REVIEWS AT AFFNET.

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Nine: Until the End of Time

"Alright, you have my blessings, Mr. Potter. When is the wedding?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Hopefully tonight." answered Harry, and his answer astonished Hermione's parents.

"Why so soon?" asked Emma Granger with a furrowed brow.

"There is a war going on in the Wizarding world, so we can't make it a public wedding, although we will have a public one after the war. Being a private wedding, the date doesn't matter much, because only a handful of people will attend. We were both miserable as children and learned at a young age that if you see even a small glimmer of a chance at happiness, you grab it as fast as you can, without hesitation, because tomorrow, that chance might be forever gone." answered Harry melancholically.

Dan Granger stood up, went to a nearby cabinet, extracted a bottle of whiskey and four glasses, poured liberal amounts of it in the glasses, took his glass and raised to Harry, saying "To Hermione's happiness"

Harry took his own glass, clinked it with Mr. Granger's and repeated after Mr. Granger before draining the glass in one go. Tears welled up in his eyes as the bitter sting of the whiskey entered his sinuses and his throat stung at the effects of the strong alcoholic drink. Hermione and Mrs. Granger, not having any manhood to measure between them, clinked their glasses and took only small sips of the fermented grape drink. While Mr. Granger poured the second round of whiskey for himself and Harry, Harry lifted the suitcase and placed it on the coffee table in front of Mr. Granger, effectively cutting off the chit-chat between Hermione and her mother.

"Mr. Granger, it is tradition in the Wizarding World to present the Head of the Family a hefty sum of bride price. Please accept this in the spirit in which it was given." said Harry before opening the suitcase and watching Dan's eyes widening until he looked utterly ridiculous.

"H- How much money is there? And how did you get it?" stuttered an unbelieving Dan Granger. He believed that the kid wasted all his savings on the Armani suit and didn't have a broken penny. He was ready to invite Harry to live with them, but it seemed that he was sorely mistaken.

"This Mr. Granger is a bride price. It is tradition for the head of one family to buy the bride from the head of another. The parties sign a contract, and one family gets money for compensation of their daughter. It is a very outdated world, but I'm afraid that without the contract the marriage wouldn't be considered legal or binding, and without the bride price people wouldn't consider the Head of the House a powerful man." explained Harry while pushing a sheet of parchment and a quill to Dan Granger. Dan read through the contract, nodded to Harry and signed it after gulping up his glass of whiskey to stop his hands from shaking. Harry collected the contract, made several copies of it, gave one to Dan and put the other ones in the inner pocket of his suit.

"Just how rich are you Harry?" asked Emma Granger snapping her eyes between the suitcase and Harry.

"Well, my liquid worth is around four hundred and fifty million pounds. Let's leave it at that." Harry said, feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about his wealth. Hermione scooted closer to him on the sofa and started nuzzling his neck. Harry responded by turning around and giving her a tender kiss. Dan cleared his throat and the couple broke apart before standing. Harry made a portkey from his glass and gave it to Hermione.

"Here, it's the usual activation word. Bring them along in one minute" he said while handing her the glass, before he apparated to the ground floor of the Tower. He went to the book and added Dan Granger and Emma Granger to the slowly growing list. He went looking for Remus and found him in his room, reading a thick volume whose covers have crusted up with age.

"Hello Mr. Mooney. How are you this fine afternoon?" asked Harry while throwing himself happily on Remus' bed. Remus observed his behavior, his ear to ear grin, and it matched almost perfectly to the time James said he had proposed to Lily.

"Mr. Mooney is well on this fine afternoon Mr. Blackclaw. Mr. Mooney would want to ask Mr. Blackclaw why is he acting like he doesn't have a care in the world." stated Remus, using the "Marauder Third Person Speech"™ and the nickname he gave Harry after he saw him turn into a black Panther.

"Mr. Blackclaw is acting the way he acts because he is currently the luckiest illegal animagus, if not wizard and man in the world." answered Harry his grin threatening to split his face in two.

"And why would that be?" asked Remus, eerily reminded of James when he said that he was getting married.

"That is because Mr. Blackclaw has found his soul mate and is getting married." answered Harry, looking closely at Remus for a reaction.

"Married?" asked a bewildered Remus, even though he expected that answer.

"Tonight." answered Harry with a glint in his eyes.

"T- Tonight?" stuttered Remus, his mouth opening and closing like a fish on dry land.

"Mr. Mooney, Mr. Blackclaw wouldn't recommend gaping, as it is most unattractive, and would also recommend that Mr. Mooney should spit out any flies he catches with his mouth, as no girl in their right mind would kiss Mr. Mooney if his mouth tasted like dead flies." Harry snickered away and heard the telltale snap of Remus' lower jaw meeting its counterpart in a fast and decisive movement.

"I'll get you for that, runt." Remus said moodily and Harry only snickered as he watched the old Marauder being humiliated by the next generation of rascals with a scowl on his face.

"Shut up Mooney, and go get yourself some extravagant robes. Your attending a wedding tonight, remember?" said Harry with a grin before leaping out of the bed in an impressive display of agility and strength and heading for the door.

"Wait! Harry, are you serious about this wedding thing?" asked Remus from his chair.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Mooney. Go to Diagon Alley and get robes. You will need them for tonight." Harry said before shutting the door and going back to the ground floor. Remus shook his head before putting the book down, taking a pouch full of Galleons and apparating to Diagon Alley.

He stepped off the staircases just in time to see Hermione portkey in with her parents. He led them through the floors and introduced them to Remus after explaining that Dobby was a servant in the tower and they only needed to call his name if they ever needed anything. They got settled in a bedroom on the ninth floor, opposite of Remus' bedroom, and proceeded to dress up for the impromptu wedding.

Harry apparated to the attic of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, tapped his forehead with his wand, casting a disillusionment charm after shooting a paper airplane with a message in it, spelled so only Tonks could read it. He waited in the attic a minute or so before Tonks apparated in before casting a disillusionment charm on herself. Harry cast a proximity ward and a couple of silencing spells on the trapdoor and the floor so nobody could hear footsteps or a conversation, and awaited the explosion.

"Harry! What are you doing here? It is dangerous here Harry, you shouldn't have come. Moody has taken control over the Order and there is a standing order to bring you in for all of the members." Tonks ranted while Harry chuckled.

"Tonks, no offence, but, the Order of the Phoenix couldn't catch me if I had the disadvantage of being and armless muggle in a wheelchair. Relax, will you? I'm here to invite you for my wedding." Harry explained in a serious voice.

"Oh, har har har. Very funny. Why don't you start being serious for once." said Tonks in a sarcastic voice.

"I am serious, Tonks. I and Hermione are to be wed this evening. You, your mother, Remus and Hermione's parent's are the only ones that will be there. Come on; let's go get your mother and you dressed for the occasion, and then to Potter Tower." Harry said before Moving next to her and dispelling the proximity ward and the silencing charms around the room.

"Apparate us to your place." commanded Harry, and with a pop Tonks side along apparated Harry to the lawn of a small suburban house. They dispelled their disillusionment charms and Tonks knocked on the front door. Her mother opened it after several seconds and beckoned them in.

"Greetings Lord Potter." Andromeda Tonks said in the proper pureblood fashion that she was raised in.

"Greetings Andromeda. I'm here to invite you to my wedding tonight." informed Harry in the same fashion as her.

"Tonight, Lord Potter? Why on such short notice?" asked Andromeda, although she didn't look to surprised.

"There is a war going on, Andromeda. I'm afraid that matters of such great importance simply cannot be postponed until after the war. I don't mean to sound morbid, but there is a chance that one of us might not make it through the war." said Harry in a grave voice.

"I understand, Lord Potter, let me get myself and my daughter ready." she said before retreating with her daughter to one of the room. Harry sat himself on one of the sofas and waited for nearly half an hour for the women to get ready. Finally they exited the room looking smashing. Andromeda was wearing a slightly loose green robe, while her daughter went for the pink attack, dressed in a tight pink robe, pink high heels complete with a pink handbag and pink hair.

"Okay. Let's go!" Harry exclaimed and with that he jumped off the sofa, grabbed both Andromeda and Tonks by the shoulder and apparated them to Potter Tower. While the women greeted Remus and met the Grangers, Harry told Remus to go and get a Druid priest for tonight. Remus nodded, excused himself and went looking for said priest. Meanwhile Harry had Hermione moaning while he thrilled her will small soft kisses in the privacy of his loft. Now that he was more in control than ever, he could feel her heart beating under her skin as he kissed the crook of her neck and relished in the feeling of her tongue exploring his earlobe. Once again, Harry sported a stiff erection that he desperately tried to tone down, but it was useless while Hermione was driving him wild.

"Honey, I think we better stop. I don't think I can control myself much longer." said Harry after taking a big breath. Hermione complied and pulled away from him before straightening her dress. Hermione left the room to put on the traditional garb, a single piece white robe without anything else, while Harry had to wear a single piece black robe, and also, nothing else. After they got in the proper attire, Harry explained the proceedings, informing Hermione about the ceremonial sex and the turning that would take place right after it.

Around nine o'clock in the evening, all the guests and residents of Potter Tower took a portkey to a meadow with a ring of stone in the middle of it (think of Stonehenge). The Druid priest was positioned on the inner edge of the ring, while Harry and Hermione stood in the center with their hands interlocked, and all the other witnesses were on the outer edge, waiting and watching the proceedings. Harry had chosen this exact ring because this was where his mother and father were wedded. Rarely did wizards continue the tradition of being wedded in the old ways, because the marriage bond would not take place if the both the bride and the groom didn't love each other. Today, marriage was more for power and alliances rather than love, and most wizards and witches didn't have the luck to choose their own partner, their family making the choice instead.

The priest started chanting in a long forgotten language, causing the stones to light up in a peculiar shade of forest green. As the chant continued into the night, Harry's and Hermione's interlocked hands began glowing, a symbol that the bond was starting, and that they really loved each other. The druidic chant continued and raised in a crescendo before dying out, and after his final words, the priest nodded to Harry, and Harry turned and kissed his bride, now Hermione Potter nee Granger. The light flashed white once, and then gradually started dying out itself, symbolizing the successfully finished bond between the two lovers. The crowd dispatched after witnessing the start of the kiss, leaving the couple to finish their bonding in private.

A/N: If you are eighteen or older, for the human biology lesson that follows, entitled _Reproductive Organs and Their Uses in Pleasure Exchange and Rituals_ go to:

hp (dot) adult fan fiction (dot) net / story (dot) php ? no = 600021769

or, go to my profile and find the same link to the educative program there. Peace Out!

Teresoul


	11. The Only One He Ever Trusted

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I know I still could have written while FFNET had that glitch, but I was busy with playing DOOM 3 and after fucking up my mind with that shit, I couldn't even write a get well card to one of my best friends that came down with some desease or another, let alone a chapter of the story, so I had to go in person and wish him a speedy recovery, while thanking him for the game. As my interest of the game lessened, my dad said that he had to print a CV without anybody knowing it (so don't tell nobody, ya hurd?), so he went nuts and dragged me away from my PC to by a multifunction printer (Epson Stylus DX8450 if you're curious). However the shit didn't want to connect with the PC, so I spent a whole day looking over the manual and finding out why the drivers from the autorun didn't work, but I got tired of that quickly so I went for the old fashioned approach and found one driver that was written in English on the damned installation CD that _did_ work (If anyone of you has a problem with connecting the DX8450 with a PC on WinXP, holler in a review). After writing my dad's CVs, i finally got the time to write a chapter, so this is my post. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter 10: The Only One He Ever Trusted

Tom Marvolo Riddle, self proclaimed Dark Lord and self christened Lord Voldemort, laid completely naked on the green sheets in his dark wooden four poster king sized bed, and thought for the first time in weeks without a headache accompanying every thought his brain produced. Three weeks ago he had fainted in the middle of an intimidation slash torture slash loyalty check session in front of all of his death eaters. His most faithful and loyal Death Eaters from the Inner circle, Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew A.K.A. Wormtail had rushed to his side, Wormtail lifting his limp body off the floor and carrying it in his sealed chamber while Bellatrix had guarded her Master in his moment of weakness, wary of betrayal from one or all of the Death Eaters.

He had awoken one week later, with incredible pain in his head, his eyes burning at the brightness in the room. His body had weakened slightly, and later he found that his magical power was a percent or two weaker than usual, but the change was so small that he didn't notice for a full weak. His Occlumency barriers were turned into rubble and he had to spend a whole week recuperating in body, mind and magic. A week later, even though he still had headaches and wasn't up to planning any terror acts yet, he had finally told his Death Eaters to start gathering allies, for he was going to an all out war against the incompetent Ministry and the old goat fucker.

Within the last week he had carefully considered his fainting spell, and he had come to a great and horrible conclusion. His mind link with the Potter brat was gone. I was yanked out from its place, the power he was leeching through it lashing back, draining his magical energy and destroying his Occlumency barriers. So this meant that the Potter brat has learned, somehow, to destroy the link, or somebody helped him or destroyed it for him. The consequences of this one action of the boy were devastating, as he had shown weakness in front of his minions, had lost the small advantage of leeching magic from Potter's core. But if Lord Voldemort was a pessimist, he wouldn't have gone this far in magical prowess. He realized that he had also gained something in return.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the most powerful of his Inner circle, had proved her worth, showing her loyalty to him by rushing to his aid in his moment of weakness, protecting him from his own minions that could take advantage of it. Peter Pettigrew had also shown loyalty, carrying him to his chambers bodily, so pathetic in magic and mind that he forgot he was a wizard. The filth was so weak he could be taken down by a third year student of Hogwarts, but he was loyal, so he would be granted a small physical power improvement. He raised himself from the bed slowly and put on one of his black robes. He wore no other garb, for underwear or anything else would only be a hindrance in a battle or a duel, his "custom" body more agile and aerodynamic when it had next to no clothes on it.

He entered the throne room for the first time in weeks, his red eyes glowing with malice at his minions. Voldemort was a lord, and he ran his proverbial castle with nothing but fear factor. He sat down leisurely on his silver throne with green padding and emeralds on the back and arm rests. He regarded his Death Eaters separately, sensing their fear and their doubt. They doubted him at the first sign of weakness, but he would fix that shortly.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail step forward" he droned in a careless voice, as if he was stating the current price of dragon dung fertilizer on the market. The two Death Eaters stepped forward, one deathly afraid, and the other intrigued.

"First, Wormtail. You are a pathetic excuse of a wizard. You are always afraid of something, and you are so weak in mind and magic that any third year student of Hogwarts could best you in a magical duel. You are a filthy, pathetic, sniveling coward, and you have no backbone. I have told you again and again to improve your spellwork and to expand your knowledge in spells, and you have failed each time. For this, you get punished. Crucio." he intoned in a disgusted voice, and watched the rat animagus twitch, writhe and scream on the dirty stone floor. He held the curse for twenty seconds, before releasing it. The rest of the Death Eaters, bar Bellatrix all laughed and snickered during his speech, and watched with twisted smiles on their faces as the small wizard was tortured.

"However, you have also proved your loyalty beyond doubt and your usefulness at the most unexpected times and in the most unusual circumstances. Your loyalty wasn't diminished in the slightest after all the humiliation and badmouthing you received by me and your peers, and you have never, for any given reason strayed from the path of darkness that I have set before you. For this you will be rewarded." the Dark Lord finished in front of the astonished Death Eaters, and waived his wand in a complex and intricate pattern, casting a silent spell at the animagus. Immediately the man's robes disappeared, leaving him kneeling in his dirty underwear, and all of the man's limbs were severed, blood squirting from their sockets for a split second, the sound of the squirting overpowered by the earsplitting scream from the limbless man, before, slowly, new limbs from pure silver started growing outwards, ten times stronger than the flesh made limbs that were torn away from the body. Once the new silver limbs finished growing outwards, silver from their sockets poured over the little man's chest and back, intertwining and solidifying on his chest and back, making a silver armor for the torso, the dark mark engraved clearly on the silver protecting the ribcage.

"Th- Thank you Master." the little man squeaked and stuttered his thanks with tears of gratitude and pain in his bloodshot eyes, before crawling forward and kissing the Dark Lord's feet.

"Rise Wormtail, my most faithful spy. You have proven yourself worthy of the prize I gave you. Let it be known now to all of my minions, I will not tolerate disrespect to my spy. Anyone badmouthing Wormtail from now on will suffer my wrath. Let it be known." he finished in a whisper that promised pain and/or horrible death for anyone that dared disobey his orders.

"Second, Bellatrix Lestrange. You have pestered me in the past, lording over all of my Death Eaters that you were my favorite from the moment you've joined our ranks, demanding now and then to be my personal mistress and most trusted confidant, even when I had rebuked you the first several times. You even let the Potter brat slip through your fingers. For this you shall suffer. Crucio." snarled Voldemort, pointing his wand at the half crazed pureblood witch. She dropped to the ground, twitching and convulsing for several seconds before the pain was too much and she started screaming. After five seconds, the Dark Lord lifted the curse, and she stood slowly, her muscles still twitching now and then in remembrance of the pain she suffered.

"But you have also started to change, showing immeasurable amounts of faith and complete devotion to me and our cause. You stopped criticizing and demoralizing the Death Eaters that are, I admit, below your level of magical prowess. Even when I acted like I was fainting, in order to measure the amount of loyalty my minions had to me, you rushed at my aid. You cared for me, washed me, fed me, and nurtured me when I was pretending to be unconscious and weak. You never even thought of betraying me in a moment of weakness, killing me and taking my place as the most powerful inner circle Death Eater. For this you will be awarded." he said as he waived his wand in a brutish and complex pattern at her. Her clothes disappeared, leaving her dressed only in a pair of knickers, revealing her body to the Dark Lord and his minions. The years in Azkaban had been hard on the black haired witch, malnourishment causing her to look more like a skeleton with skin with sagged breasts than a proper woman. Voldemort pushed liberal amounts of his magic through his wand, and Bellatrix' body started changing. First, the muscles slowly started to grow on her bones, slowly, millimeter by millimeter, while the skin at her face, stomach began tightening. When the muscles were restored completely, a layer of flesh grew on her tummy, her hips, her thighs and her cheekbones, somewhere thinner, somewhere thicker. Her white hairs, produced by years of mental torment returned to their natural color and the black circles around her eyes disappeared, leaving her face fresh, rosy and healthy looking as any teenaged country girl.

Bellatrix looked at her hands, which no longer looked like they belonged to a skeleton, slowly examining the flesh around the little bones in her fingers, astonished at the sight. She looked down her body, noticing her now firm breasts, her sexy curves, and her filled out and nicely formed legs. She grabbed and squeezed her but cheeks through the thin fabric, sensing her fingers sink slightly into the ripe but firm flesh, and she touched her face, no longer feeling the hardness of her cheekbones, but soft flesh, warm to the couch, and full lips. She ran to her Master and dropped on her knees, kissing her hem of his robe with adoration.

"Thank you, master. Thank you." she repeated her mantra several times between kisses, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Rise Bella. Rise. It is not befitting on you to act like a common Death Eater from now on. From now on, you are my most trusted confidant, servant and my… mistress" said Voldemort, intending to use the word lover, but after figuring that there wouldn't be any foolish emotion such as love between them, he used the word mistress.

Bellatrix rose to her feet and carefully rested her head on his left shoulder, closing her tear filled eyes and sighing. She was finally there, after years of sacrifice and hard work, studying and getting better at dark magic, she was finally her master's favorite, and she loved it. The moment hadn't lasted for two seconds before her _dear_ husband interrupted.

"B- But… My Lord, you- you cannot just take my wife away from me. I paid a hefty sum of bride price for her to her father. You can't just take what is legally mine. After all, the pureblood tradition that we fight for states that one man can't have a woman that belongs to another without paying bride price for her." stated Rabastian Lestrange, his boldness increasing with every word he spoke, finishing with a ghost of a smirk on his face, thinking that he had outsmarted the Dark Lord into giving him half a million of Galleons, if not more.

"I'll kill you, you- you little piece of-" snarled Bellatrix, glaring at her husband, but the Voldemort grabbed her shoulder gently, interrupting her.

"Bella, even though you are now my favorite, I warn you now to never take it upon yourself to talk in my stead while I'm standing in the same room." warned the Dark Lord gently, even though there was a slight undertone of a threat in his voice. Bellatrix shivered slightly, anger diminished by fear and panic, before she settled in acceptance and trust in her Master. She draped herself on Voldemort's arm again.

"I'm deeply sorry, Rabastian, that in my moment of generosity I overlooked that little fact. Yes, pureblood decorum does state that I cannot just take Bellatrix away from you, and pureblood supremacy is indeed what we are fighting for. So we have hit a little snag, which calls for a compromise. And here is the compromise. Avada Kedavra." intoned Voldemort, watching the flash of sickly green light fly through the room, hitting Rabastian in the chest. He watched with malicious red eyes as the light of triumph left the eyes of his minion, his body crumpling to the ground.

"Compromise reached." Voldemort smirked as he lowered his wand slowly. All the Death Eaters shuffled, terrified that their Master could kill them at a whim, but kept their mouths shut. All bar one.

"I'm afraid not, Master." intoned Rodolphus Lestrange, his voice shaking slightly after experiencing his brother's death ten seconds ago. Voldemort leveled curious menacing red eyes at him, with a miniscule amount of disbelief in them.

"Oh? How so?" asked the Dark Lord, his voice barely above a whisper, a whisper that promised hours of intense torture before a long and equally painful death as a dessert.

"Since my brother is dead, all of his properties go to his next of kin, namely me, including one Bellatrix Lestrange." answered Rabastian with a shaking voice. The dark Lord started raising his wand once more, but the Death Eater continued talking rapidly.

"So, bearing this in mind, I offer you Bellatrix Lestrange for a bride price of half a million Galleons." A bright blue flash surrounded him after he finished that sentience, a sentence which made the Dark lord to pause in his action of killing yet another servant.

"Also, incidentally, I offer a donation of 600,000 Galleons to our cause, my Lord. And I ask, with due respect, to retrieve my late brother's body so he could be buried in the Lestrange Family Cemetery, as a proper pureblood." finished Rabastian in a choked voice, a drop of sweat rolling town his beardless cheek. Voldemort's left eyebrow rose elegantly as if the thing had a mind of its own, while Voldemort considered the irony of the whole situation. He had killed this man's brother because he was too stubborn to surrender his wife, and here was the man, shaking and practically giving him what he wanted plus a hundred thousand galleons, before _politely_ asking for his brother's body for burial. If the Dark Lord wasn't a master Occlumens, he would be laughing his ass off right now.

"I accept. From now on the one that was known as Bellatrix Lestrange will be known as the Dark Lady Bellatrix. Oh, I almost forgot, Tormenta Maxima." spoke the Dark Lord, casting a wide range torture curse, making all his minions bar Bellatrix and Wormtail gasp in pain and double over, before leaving for his chamber, Bellatrix following him with a spring in her step.

When they reached his private chambers, Bellatrix laid her near naked self on his bed, turning on her stomach so she could smell his scent on the green sheets, and inhaled deeply. It smelled of snake and burnt flesh, the scent alone making her reproductive organ itch the way it hadn't itched in over sixteen years. She laid patiently on his bed, knowing that she would finally find her release in her master tonight. She waited from the very first time she set eyes on him and sensed his great power, so what was another hour or two? Voldemort watched her in unveiled interest, a small smile further disfiguring his snakelike face.

"Later, my pet. Now we have to talk." he told her, his voice even, as if he wasn't excited in the least about what would happen later in the night.

"I'm listening my Lord." she responded in a husky voice, still aroused, but knowing that whatever her Master would say next would be his innermost secrets.

"It was not an act, what happened three weeks ago. I really did feint." said Voldemort bluntly.

"But, how, why, and furthermore, why did you tell all of us that it was only an act?" asked Bellatrix with wide eyes, her previous fears rushing back into her mind.

"You and the rest of the inner circle know that I have I mind link with Potter. After all, I used it to lure him into the Department of Mysteries. That night, somehow, Potter broke the mind link, and my own power backlashed, destroying my mental barriers and putting me in a coma for a week. I told you all that it was an act, because I want to keep them on their toes, keep them afraid of me, and make them expect the unexpected. You needn't worry, for I have no mind links left for them to be broken, so what happened will not be repeated at any point in the future." answered Voldemort slowly, carefully choosing each word in his explanation.

"I understand now. Thank you for explaining my Lord." said Bellatrix.

"I have several more secrets to part with you, and I want them into your most hidden, protected and dark recesses in your mind. I will instruct you personally until your shields are good enough to withstand a brute Legilimency attack from Dumbledore himself. Now, do you know what Horcruxes are?" asked Voldemort slowly.

"No, though I stumbled on their name in the darkest books I've read. What are they?" asked Bellatrix with interest. Bellatrix was always a little curious in nature, even the sorting hat had contemplated on putting her in Ravenclaw, before sensing the great ambition to prove herself a worthy pureblood woman and to exterminate all muggleborns from the wizarding world, views and traits so close to those of Salazar Slytherin that it was compelled to put her in Slytherin House.

"A Horcrux is a vessel, usually made of a precious metal, in which you can store a piece of a soul. Making more than one will usually drive any witch or wizard insane, but I have found a way around that, which I will not share with you. In order to create a Horcrux, you must bathe with the vessel in the blood of a victim which was stabbed and bled directly from his or hers heart. This will insure that a link is created between your soul and the vessel. Next, while you are holding your wand in your wand hand while holding the vessel in the other, and you cast a killing curse with the most hatred you can manage, your soul will rip in two, one of the pieces immediately traveling through the soul link and entering the vessel. Since another part of your soul is bound to this plane, you cannot transcend to the next one, effectively cheating death. In essence, a Horcrux makes you immortal. That is a Horcrux, that is how you make one, and that are its uses." explained Voldemort.

"Can I make one, Master?" asked Bellatrix in a humble voice.

"On several conditions. First, you must never attempt to make a second one without my knowledge, consent and guidance. Second, the Horcrux that you will make stays with me for safe keeping. Third, after you make the Horcrux, if you are killed, your spirit will leave your body. You must immediately flee the scene, because you will be very weakened, and you must come to me. That way I can give you a new body, an exact replica of this one if you do not wander around in curiosity, possessing animals and let your spirit forget the shape of your body." supplied Voldemort calmly, already knowing that she wouldn't turn down an eternity as his mistress. He had made the mistake of hiding for so long and possessing so many snakes, that his own mind and soul forgot how his body was supposed to look or feel like, hence his snakelike appearance.

"I agree to all your terms, My Lord. Just out of curiosity, how many did you make?" asked Bellatrix, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Seven." he answered without hesitation, knowing that he could trust her with the number, but not with the locations or the items themselves.

"Seven." Bellatrix mouthed, her eyes widening with astonishment at the power her Master possessed.

"Yes, after all, it is the most magically powerful number. And in case you're wondering, one of them I gave you for safekeeping." said Voldemort in a neutral tone of voice. Bellatrix eyebrows furrowed into a frown, but a second later her eyes widened and twinkled in recognition.

"Hufflepuff's Cup." she breathed out in realization and Voldemort smiled at her fast thinking. She was the smartest, the most talented, the most powerful and the most beautiful death eater he had, and she just so happened to be a witch that wanted to pleasure him and him to pleasure her from the moment she laid her eyes on him. Her promotion to his personal pet and Dark Lady was a win-win situation. In any case, he wouldn't have to dirty his member raping filthy mudbloods and disgusting muggle women for release anymore. He now had his own pureblood mistress hat wouldn't stab him in the back once he finished and rolled over to get some sleep.

A/N: For the second episode of the anatomy lessons, go to:  
http :// hp (dot) adult fan fiction (dot) net / story (dot) php ? no = 600021769 & chapter = 2  
without the spaces and . instead of (dot)

I don't know the averagi hit's for a story, so could anybody email or write a review and tell me if **16,647 Hits** and **5,263 Visitors** are good, bad or average for a story of ten chapters and 34,103 words.

Peace Out

Teresoul


	12. Damien

A/N:Back Again! Sorry for the long wait, but I was putting down plans for several new projects (all based on the Harry Potter Fandom) and thinking of a sequel for this story. It will be a Harry Potter - Legacy of Kain - Lord of the Rings crossover. It is surprising how few good Harry Potter - Lord of the Rings crossovers there are out here (they are usually slash stories where Harry "falls in love" in Legolas, or some gay shit like that), and I personally took it like a challenge to write at least one that can be accepted by the general (and mature) public.

And before all you human rights fighters out there start accusing me of homophobia, let it be known that I am not homophobic, I do not care if you are gay, I don't care if you are homophobic, I do not care if you know anyone that is either. I just know that I have an artistic mind and a huge and developed imagination (you need those two if you want to write anything), and that every time I even think of gay people, my mind makes up these images that make me feel... disgusted. I never read slash stories. In fact, the word slash lights up a red light every time I read it. And I already developed a conditional reflex to scroll down every time i read the word "SLASH".

So, in summary, I don't hate or fear homosexuals, but I don't want to hear or read the disgusting (or depending on your orientation, juicy) details.

And curse all of you who don't write a warning in your summaries that your sory contains slash.

Again, sorry for the delay, and on with the story!

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Eleven: Damien

Seven figures, all dressed in black, walked through the forest at a fast pace. They walked in a peculiar formation, one figure leading the others, the rest trailing behind him, forming a spearhead formation. What was most peculiar thought was that the leader walked with his eyes closed, his pale face contoured in a mask of concentration, as if he was following a faint sound, leading the others. Indeed, the others didn't dare to make a sound, the fear of breaking their leader's concentration nested in their hearts as much as anticipation was nested in their eyes.

"He is here. We don't have much time. The sun will rise in two hours." the leader proclaimed, a hint of excitement in his voice, coming to a stop, red eyes snapping open on a pale face.

"Master?" one of the other figures asked, uncertain of the mood their leader was.

"He has another one with him, a younger one, and yet... and yet older. They are both sleeping in the clearing up ahead. This is the first time we have managed to catch him outside of concealment wards. He appeared in Scotland and moved to a suburb named Surrey, before going to London, and then disappearing completely. I've tried to reach him every time I sensed him, but to no avail. He moved from one secure location to the next without stopping to look around. This means that he had several tasks of utmost importance and couldn't stop or make a detour before finishing them." informed the leader in a harsh voice, a little angry at his inability to reach his target.

"What should we do?" asked the huge black clad figure in the back of the formation.

"You will do nothing. We will head out and meet him. I do not want you to draw any weapons, because if you scare him away, or worse, if he feels threatened and decide to fight you, we will lose him again, this time probably for a much longer period of time. Do not disappoint me." he said in the same harsh voice, imploring silently that if any of them failed to follow his orders they would be severely punished, before starting to move slowly forward. The party of seven came to a clearing which had a circle of large rectangular boulders in the middle of it. In the center of the stone circle, a black haired man and a brown haired woman were lying naked on the grass, the woman on her back and the man on his stomach, his arms around her waist and his face buried in her stomach.

As the black clad figures stepped off the woods and onto the clearing, green eyes snapped open and glinted in determination. Slowly, a white wand materialized in Harry's hand with a small flick of his right hand wrist. He rose slowly from his horizontal position and took a step toward the seven black clad figures that had stopped as soon as they set foot on the clearing. He made sure that Hermione's sleeping form was protected by his wide awake one, and looked at the leader of the black clad figures. His mind identified him as Voldemort, before it dismissed the thought immediately as memories of event's that happened more than three millennia before rushed into his head. Using Occlumency he sorted them in less than ten seconds, and his eyes widened. He saw the leader smile warmly at him, almost longingly and Harry knew that the figures were no threat to him or to Hermione.

The leader, after seeing the black haired man that was too comfortable at being naked to be a human identify him, smiled and started to move forward. The others followed him immediately, silent as a grave, their light footsteps not making a sound on the plush green grass. As soon as the leader was at a hands reach of Harry, they clasped hands and shook once.

"So, how is life treating you these days, Damien?" asked Harry lightly, not wanting to start the conversation on heavy subjects.

"As well as can be expected for one that is three thousand years old, Kain." answered Damien warmly, red eyes glinting madly in happiness.

"Please, from now on, call me and refer to me as Harry. Now let's get out of here. It isn't safe, for we could be attacked, or worse, overseen." joked Harry lightly before using his wand to conjure a robe that concealed his naked body, and considerable length of coiled rope, tapping it once with his wand. It shined a blue tint, indicating that the portkey spell was successful. He whirled around, conjuring a simple white sheet for his sleeping wife, not wanting any of the Vampires to see her naked. He then walked to her and slowly and gently shook her awake. Her eyes snapped open as her hand moved to brush away the strands of hair that obstructed her view.

"What's up Harry?" she asked him in a low voice, her new Vampire senses telling her that they were not alone.

"I have an old friend I want you to meet." Harry explained, moving a little to the left so she could see Damien standing serenely behind him. She stood up, her left hand clutching the sheet to her chest, making sure she was covered the whole time, and she extended her right hand in greeting.

"Hello. I'm Hermione." she said slowly. Damien's eyes glinted and he slowly took her hand, his lips lightly brushing the back of it.

"I am Damien. It is always an enormous pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself, Hermione." he said slowly while standing straight again. Hermione smiled slightly at the compliment, but Harry cleared his throat gently, a steely glint of warning in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you find _my wife_ beautiful, Damien, but I implore you not to flirt with a _taken_ woman." said Harry, the warning as clear in his voice as the moon on the cloudless sky. Damien's eyes widened in abject horror as he realized whose wife he flirted with, and the implications his actions had. Harry, seeing the master vampire's horror and fear, was quick to reassure him.

"No hard feelings, Damien. It is good to know that my wife is beautiful enough to make a master vampire make a mistake as big as flirting with her before checking her status. But, make sure that doesn't happen again." he said in a gentle voice, a steely edge forming on his last sentience as a warning that he will not tolerate the same mistake twice.

"I understand sire." answered Damien with relief in his voice, bowing slightly. He waived to the rest of the vampires to approach and grasp the rope. After checking that everyone was holding the rope, Damien nodded to Harry.

"Brace yourselves." spoke Harry, thus activating the portkey and whisking the group of vampires to Potter Tower.

After arriving at Potter Tower, Harry quickly wrote the names of its new residents in the Fidelius Book. Damien and his clan settled in the rooms on the eighth floor, now that Hermione's parents moved in her room on the ninth floor with rooms near Lupin's, Nymphadora's and Andromeda's, and Hermione settled with Harry on the loft. She even charmed the walls to be see-through because the loft didn't have many windows. Harry charmed the windows in the rooms of the Vampires to brick up five minutes before the sun rose because Damien and the rest had a very bad reaction to the sunlight. After doing that, Harry went into Damien's room to have a little conversation, and to be filled in on the status of the vampire clans for the past two thousand years.

"Well, since your disappearance, Myrridin killed himself, not wanting to live a life of a squib. The empire crumbled, and several clans formed from your subordinates. Some wanted world domination, some wanted to dominate Nosgoth, and other's just wanted to be left alone. After your disappearance, all of the vampires started showing a weakness for light, and after ten years, no vampire could stand in the sun and not get turned in a pile of ash. No one knows exactly why, but I have an inkling that it was because you disappeared." said Damien. Harry's brow furrowed, thinking through the words of Kain's last child. Water was no longer a problem for the vampires, because Kain and Raziel had killed the creature beneath Nosgoth, currently known as England, so it couldn't release the substance that was deadly to vampires in the water. But now it seemed, it was as Kain had feared. Without the heart of Janos Odrin, the vampire race couldn't survive.

"We will need to exterminate the traitors that wanted to take over the world, I'm guessing they are the same ones that are joining a Dark Lord after a Dark Lord for centuries, and we will need to give an ultimatum to the neutral vampires; either join the New Empire or die." said Harry after going into another bout of thinking. Damien just nodded to his words, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I think we can find a solution to the sunshine problem. But it will take a while." Harry said finally.

"How long do you estimate?" asked Damien.

"Several weeks." groaned out Harry.

"That is not long for a vampire, then. I thought you would need centuries." said Damien a smile on his face.

"Just a week, but I'll need a blood sample from you and your clan." said Harry, conjuring a set of syringes with his holly wand. After watching Damien extract a syringe full of his blood, Harry took the sample and took it to his potions lab while Damien took the rest of the syringes and took blood samples from the rest of his small clan, before joining Harry in the potions lab.

"Here are the rest of the samples." said Damien after entering the well lit laboratory.

"Put them on the work table over there." said Harry pointing at the working surface, not taking his eyes of the magical microscope. He looked over all the samples, and all the samples indicated the same. Vampire blood had microorganisms, which Harry marked X, in it that gave the vampire strength, made him what he is. But the X organisms themselves reacted badly when hit by ultraviolet light, causing the organism to explode, creating a small flash of ultraviolet light, which in turn created a chain reaction, not unlike a nuclear reaction, that destroyed the X microorganisms next to it. This process was very fast, and because blood is everywhere in the body, carrying oxygen and nutrients to each cell, the explosions of the blood cells caused the whole body to turn into ash, all in less than five seconds.

But why didn't Kain show any weakness to light? Harry checked the blood in the heart and on the heart of Janos Odrin, and saw something remarkable. The blood from the purple heart contained another kind of microorganisms, which Harry tagged Y. They also resided in the red blood cell, and it worked in symbiosis with the X microorganism. Every Y microorganism created a field of a peculiar kind of magical energy, which Harry found to be neutralizing UV light in a small radius around it, and in turn it was fed the energy to survive by the X microorganism. The heart itself contained a gland in which the Y microorganisms were created, and it had been transmitting a signal, a magical beacon of sorts that told all the Y microorganisms in the world that their originator still exists. When Kain's body turned to stone, the stone gland stopped creating Y microorganisms and stopped transmitting. Slowly the Y microorganisms died out, the signal which was vital to them being gone, and in the span of ten years, vampires no longer had a protection against UV light.

When Harry explained this to Damien, he had a laugh at the abashed vampire's face. He figured that the Department of Mysteries could've solved this puzzle ages ago, if they had Kain's heart. Without the knowledge that once vampires walked in the daylight and the knowledge of the existence of the Y microorganisms, they had probably hit a brick wall, and turned into solving other mysteries.

The afternoon found Harry awaking in his bed with his wife. More like half on top of his wife, his face buried in her stomach again. He just couldn't resist kissing her bellybutton before going to sleep, and he found her firm stomach more comfortable than any pillow he ever slept on. Her hands were buried in his hair, so he untangled them gently before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" murmured a half sleeping Hermione.

"For a shower, love. Want to join me?" he asked mischievously.

"No, I think I'll sleep a little bit more. The turning did take a lot out of me." she murmured before rolling over on her stomach and burying her face in the pillow, giving Harry a nice view of her toned ass. It was going to be one long and very cold shower.

After showering, Harry went into Dobby's room, a small storage room with a cot on the first floor, and asked how the armor was coming along. Dobby proudly presented Harry the finished armors. They were black in color, now that the flesh and under-skin was removed from the snakeskin, and they were surprisingly flexible. Harry removed everything except for his boxers and carefully slid on the skintight armor. His skin slid softly on the finest silk padding, courtesy of Dobby, and he zipped up the concealed zipper on his back. The thing was a one-piece black scaled combat suit, and it had no openings save a hole between the scales on the mouth area, allowing Harry to breathe freely (and if needed, bite someone) in the thing, and holes for the fingers, so he could fire with his wand. He tried several combat dives and rolls in the armor, and it felt right, even better than when he was using dueling robes. He took it off, and put his clothes back on, wanting to give Hermione her wedding gift after she woke up. He packed her armor in a box, conjuring a red bow and placing it on top of the white box.

He went back to the loft and seated himself on an armchair near the bed, the gift on his lap, watching Hermione sleep. It took him several seconds to realize, but Hermione was moaning softly in her sleep. He put the box down and stepped softly closer toward Hermione, and listened to her carefully.

"Oh… Yes… Right there… oh… Harry… You're the best…" she murmured. Harry's grin was practically spreading from one ear to the other. He didn't know girls had wet dreams too. Hermione was the only girl he entered his, and now, knowing that he was in hers only strengthened his love for her. He listened on for more praises on his lovemaking from the wet-dreaming Hermione.

"Yes… I love you too, Harry… Oh… Mmm… Tonks, a little lower… Yes… That's it…" she continued murmuring. Wait a minute. Tonks? What was Tonks doing in Hermione's wet dream? Could she…? No! Could Hermione be bisexual? If that was the case, then Harry simply couldn't appease her all by himself, because he was only a man. Knowing Hermione, she wouldn't even consider cheating on him, with a man or a woman. That simply wouldn't do. If Hermione wanted something, he would do his best to get it for her. Knowing that he was the only man of her dreams, he had to get a woman that liked them both, and convince her to have sex with Hermione. Preferably Tonks.

"Oh… Luna." murmured Hermione in her sleep. Luna as well.

"You're a naughty one Ms. Patil!" giggled Hermione softly. Patil? Which Patil? Oh, hell. Both of the Patil twins too. He sighed.

After Dumbledore's goblin trial, a half of his treasure in Gringotts was seized and released into the vaults of Harry James Potter, the offended party. Dumbledore was right pissed, for all the treasure he had accumulated over his long life was taken away from him, leaving him the same amount of money when he took control of the Dumbledore family vault. He sighed as he placed himself in the plush Headmaster's chair, not even noticing that Fawkes wasn't on his perch. He had a lot to mull over, as tomorrow morning he had a trial in the Wizengamot, and the charges were laid by none other than Lord Harry James Potter-Black. His fist crumpled the parchment in his hand, a court summons from the Wizengamot, which said that he should turn up in nine in the morning for his trial in courtroom ten, on many charges and counts, and that his position as Supreme Mugwump was suspended until he was found innocent.

He took a big breath, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow, as he had no warning for his trial. He didn't have enough time to sleep, as his watch showed four in the morning, let alone organize his defense. For all his knowledge in alchemy and potions, not even he could invent an antidote for Veritaserum in four hours. He sighed, before he got an excellent idea. He fire called the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix, a half-blood rookie Auror by the name of Ben Irwin. The sleepy head of Ben appeared in the flames before Ben yawned once.

"What is it sir. Is there an attack?" asked the young man.

"No Ben. But I need you to floo to my office immediately. It is of the outmost importance." said Dumbledore with a serious face. Ben's head disappeared from the flames before they flared lime green and Ben stepped out the fireplace.

"What can I do for…" said Ben, but he trailed off as the white light of the Imperious Curse hit him in the chest and his eyes glassed over.

"You will take this vial, and you will go home. You will attend my trial at nine o'clock this morning. Once they order to administer the Veritaserum, you will step forward and put three drops of this on my tongue. After that you will floo to my office and wait for me in that chair. Is that understood?" asked Albus Dumbledore after telling the Imperioused Auror what to do. The Auror nodded and took the vial of water from Dumbledore's hand, before flooing back home. Albus relaxed back in his chair, relieved that he got rid of that problem. Then he continued plotting on how to get Potter under his thumb again. Perhaps the Weasly girl could be of assistance. Yes, a dose of Amorentia and little Harry would be jumping through hoops for the girl. And Dumbledore knew that she would agree to tell Harry anything he said she should in exchange of the love of Harry Potter.

A/N: Please Review!!!


	13. The Real Albus Dumbledore

A/N: WARNING! LONG RANT UP AHEAD!!!

Another Chapter. Before I go any further I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. I've had two very inquisitive reviews and I would like to clear the mist before I continue with the story.

robin:

Your review is why I even wrote what I wrote in my last chapter's AN, but I'm afraid you didn't understand me. I know that some people out there are gay, or at least the subject is touchy for them, so let me put it like this. Imagine you are a vegetarian, and you just had a craving for pie. So you hop down to the nearest bakery, but when you order a pie, they tell you that they only have a meat pie. And you start to whine about all those tasty looking pies, but you still can't eat them. So you see, If I was the vegetarian in this story, i wouldn't hate the meat pies, just dislike them, and treat them with disinterest. I wouldn't hate the meat or the person who eats it, although it would make me feel queasy (like some people feel when they see blood or gore).

Do you understand the analogy now? I am the vegetarian, the pies are the stories, the meat pies - stories with slash. Can't read them, even when the plot looks promising, so i whine.

I don't hate gay people, and if they are happy in a gay relationship, I'm happy for them. But I can't help if I feel queasy when they talk about the actual consummation of their relationship, like some people can't help but feel queasy and sick when they see blood. You could laugh at me for feeling disgusted and queasy, but you can't say that I hate them.

Scnuff:

1) I understand that the plot itself (Evil Dumbledore, Git Ron ect. ect.) is a chliche, but so many people have started on the same plot only to never finish their stories. If you see closely, the finished stories with and Evil Dumbledore are rare and too far between. You think there are many of them because you have read swarms of abandoned and half-baked attempts at the base plot, with minor differences.

2) About the Potter fortune, vaults and Lordship. You see, in the original books Harry was descended from Ignotius Peverell. That man is in a obscure legend in a book called the tales of Beetle the Bard. Now I'm sure that you know how banks work (you're 43 and from Germany for pete's sake). The money you put in a bank, any bank, doesn't just sit there, otherwise nobody would put their money in a bank, they would just bury it somewhere (as people did before banks were invented). In fact, the money accumulates with something that is called interest. Say, If you had 3% interest in a newly opened account, and if you put 1000 Euros in it, it means that after a year of waiting, in that same account you will have 1030 Euros. After two years there will be 1060,9 Euros in it. After 1700 years of interest, how much money could there be in that same vault wich started from 1000 Euros? There are many, many other ways for you or your descendants to get filthy ritch (example: buy the some trinkets, stuff them in a vault, write a letter to your descendants to sell it to a museum 300 years later, say in 2309, when the trinkets are considered antique, and voila, your descendants just got filthy ritch). Lordship of any kind is gained when you have been in prolonged and distinguishable service of a king or a king (especially if you were someone ritch who funded a war to defend the kingdom of said king or quieen). In the Middle Ages these people were adressed as "Lord", although in modern times you hear them adressed as "Sir". Example: Sir Tom Jones. It is passed down from father to son.

3) Look, you can't have a logical storry from harry potter if you want him to win (or even survive) the war without gaining power in a suspicious manner (deus ex machina). It is virtually imposible for a simple average schoolboy to match a hardened war veteran without a gram of mercy or compassion (Voldemort), let alone him and all his Death Eaters. The most logical Harry Potter story is: Harry pushes himself to learn as much as he could, distances himself from his friends, gets around auror level, gets cocky thinking he's king of the hill, meets Voldemort in a duel only to get flattened and killed by Voldemort's supreme power. End of story.

* * *

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter 12: The Real Albus Dumbledore

The crowd of ministry officials and reporters in the lower levels of the Ministry of Magic awaited the arrival of Albus Dumbledore, the ex Supreme Mugwump that was charged with everything from murder to child neglect. The newly elected Minister of Magic, Amelia bones, that was elected after Fudge failed to recognize the threat that the resurrection of the Dark Lord Voldemort and was ousted from office by vote of no confidence, would be preceding the trial herself. The tension in the air in front of courtroom ten was high, and Aurors that guarded the said courtroom doors had to constantly push back the reporters and the Dumbledore supporters who couldn't believe that Dumbledore was guilty. This scene found a tired Albus Dumbledore as he walked to the courtroom, where his fate would be decided. His supporters backed up, making a way for the extremely old man to the courtroom, though the reporters quickly assailed him with question.

"Headmaster, why are you on any of these charges? And why do you think Harry Potter pressed said charges against you?" asked Rita Skeeter, ever first to get into other peoples business.

"I wouldn't know Rita. For all intents and purposes I and Harry were friends since the time we met. I even saved his life in the attack of Lord Voldemort in the Ministry. I wouldn't know why he would pull a stunt like this. This isn't the Harry Potter I know." said Dumbledore with a confidant air about him, as if all the accusations against him were not true.

"Then why did you attack Harry Potter in the Gringotts establishment not three days ago?" asked a reporter in the back, one of the more sensible ones.

"I did what I had to do. Harry Potter was in grave danger to walk the streets of Diagon Alley, especially since the resurrection of Voldemort. Now, if you would excuse me, I'm being called in the court room." said Dumbledore, and walked through the crowd of reporters that made way for him, not knowing that he just made the last promise he would break.

As he entered the courtroom, he saw the entire Wizengamot, just like on Harry's trial, seated on the upper benches, Harry himself occupying the Potter seat. Even Percy Weasly was still the scribe, even though he was one of Fudge's henchmen. It occurred to Albus that the boy might have been on Amelia's side all along, spying for her in the Ministry cabinet. He had wanted to be an Auror, but he hadn't scored well in NEWT Defense, having a different incompetent teacher every year. He sat himself on the chair reserved for the accused one in the middle of the courtroom and the chains that were on the armrests wrapped around his arms. He cast a look to the side and spotted the Auror under the Imperious Curse, his blank stare not attracting anyone's eyes. He looked at the crowd, spotting many familiar faces, none of them looking friendly. No matter, the false veritaserum would do its job, and after this, nobody would doubt him. Indeed they would be apologizing for the mistreatment he received today and begging for his forgiveness, all of them, from the Minister herself to the lowliest of Ministry clerks. If he managed to get Severus off on all charges 1992, a child rapist, murderer and Death Eater, then he could get himself off on these charges as well.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been charged with the following crimes: abuse of the position Headmaster of Hogwarts, abuse of the position Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, abuse of the guardianship of Harry Potter, acting contrary to the Will of James and Lily Potter left in your enactment, embezzlement, unlawful obliviation of muggles, prolonged child neglect, prolonged child mistreatment, several accounts of theft, dozens of accounts of using Legilimency on minors, falsifying a prophecy, conspiracy of murder, imprisonment of a Phoenix, one count of murder using the Unforgiveable Killing Curse, two accounts of torture using the Unforgivable Torture Curse – Crucio, and arranging mind rape sessions under the guise of Occlumency lessons between one Severus Snape and Harry Potter - Harry Potter being the offended party. How do you plead?" asked Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, looking pale after reading the accusations list, for it wouldn't be good to have the figure of light shackled for doing such monstrous acts.

"Minister Bones, this is all just an attempt to overthrow me. I plead not guilty on all charges." said Dumbledore, knowing that he couldn't say anything more after the Minister herself read all of that in front of the whole Wizengamot. The faces on the benches now looked down at him with angry eyes, but it didn't matter. As long as he acted nonchalant the veritaserum would do its job, even though he wondered how Harry found out that he had made a slave out of a powerful creature such as Fawkes the Phoenix.

"Alright then, Lord Potter Black, would you be so kind to call your first witness?" asked Amelia after composing herself.

"Yes Minister. The offence would like to call Squib Arabella Figg to the witness stand." said Harry as he got off the Potter seat and moved down to the open space. Arabella Figg was ushered inside the courtroom from the waiting room for witnesses by two Aurors, and took a seat.

"Mrs. Arabella, do you vow to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, on your life?" asked the Auror at the witness stand.

"Yes, I do." she said shortly, and her magic, the little she had, flashed in bright blue around her.

"Mrs. Arabella, why did you move to Little Whinging more than thirteen years ago?" asked Harry, looking nonchalantly around, drumming his fingers on the wooden fence surrounding the seat of the witness.

"I moved on Albus Dumbledore's orders. He wanted me to stay at Little Whinging." she answered shortly, not looking at Dumbledore, for she didn't want to feel guilty. She knew that he could manipulate her into doing things with only a disappointed look, and she didn't want to lose her life because she fell for one of his tricks.

"So, he ordered you. And what was your mission at Little Whinging?" asked Harry, again nonchalantly. He may have watched too many trial movies from the corner of the living room of the Dursley household, since they were uncle Vernon's favorite kind of movies. The trial movies were the most action packed movies that were allowed in the Dursley household, since the rest of the action and thriller movies had too much unnaturalness and freakishness, and they didn't want their freak nephew to get any freaky ideas in his freakish head. The Freak!

"He ordered me to watch Number Four, Privet drive for any suspicious activity. He said that there were still Death eaters out on the loose, and he didn't want you, Harry, to fall victim to any of them." she said, her voice shaking at the thought. Harry just nodded, nonchalantly.

"So, did anything out of the order, anything, even slightly suspicious happened at Number Four, Privet Drive? asked Harry Potter, well, you already know in what manner.

"Well, yes. There were often screams coming from the house, and the cries of a small child, I believed they started around 1995. Everybody in the neighborhood thought that the young potter boy was crazy, no offence." answered Arabella shakily. The woman was pale as if she seen the Grim Reaper not a minute ago.

"Hm. That is interesting. Tell me, did it ever occur to you that they might have been mistreating, neglecting and abusing me? Did it ever occur to you that you should call child services and tell them screams of a child were heard in Number Four, Privet Drive?" asked Harry with a cutting edge to his vice. Mrs. Figg's hands were shaking now.

"Yes, and I did, believe me I did once the screams started. But Albus Dumbledore came just as soon as the people came to investigate, obliviated them and told me that no matter what happens, Harry would be safe in Number Four, Privet Drive, because of the wards surrounding the place. I couldn't do anything." said Mrs. Figg, now softly crying in her handkerchief.

"It isn't your fault Mrs. Figg. I understand. What would the word of a Squib be worth against the word of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest light wizard of our time? Such is the curse of the Squibs, to helplessly drift in the world through time, watching much, but never having the power to speak upon it. But Albus Dumbledore _had_ the power to stop my suffering, he _had_ the power to let me have the childhood I should've had, but he didn't! In fact, he went _against_ the will of my parents, clearly stating that I was _not_ to go to the Dursley household, currently located in Number Four, Privet Drive, which proves him guilty of two things on that accusation list; _One,_ going against the will of my parents, and _two_, child neglect." Harry said, the nonchalant act now abandoned in favor of the "angry at the actions of the accused" act, his bitter voice rising in crescendo on every accented word as his finger pointed again and again at Dumbledore. The Wizengamot was stunned at the lively performance of the young lord. Usually the offence would just smugly and mockingly state the offences of the accused, while the defense would smugly and mockingly state loopholes in the law. The Muggle courts are much more interesting then what they were used to.

"No further questions for the witness, Minister." said Harry after visibly composing himself and taking his seat in the offence armchair, staring at the empty chair across, empty because Dumbledore wanted to defend himself.

"Lord Dumbledore, do you have any questions for the witness?" asked the Minister after composing herself a little.

"No, but I would like to state that Number Four, Privet Drive is still the safest place for Harry during the summer." said Dumbledore in a monotone voice, and the Wizengamot started murmuring unbelievingly at his statement, some even going as far as calling him a monster, insane old man, and one in the back even called him a sick fuck.

"Order, please, order!" called out Amelia Bones loudly and commandingly, slamming the wooden hammer on the raised desk in front of her. The crowd slowly calmed down, and eventually they proceeded with the trial.

"Minister, I have papers here to prove the accusation of embezzlement of Lord Dumbledore's part. Here is my parent's will, as you can see here is the line in which they say that I am not to go to the Dursley household, and here is the line in which they leave fifty thousand galleons to Mr. Remus Lupin. Here is also a statement signed in blood in which Mr. Remus Lupin claims that he never even heard about those money, let alone seen them or touched them, before hearing that he was entitled to them from myself. Also, here are statements from Gringotts Bank that imply that Remus' vault have been indeed emptied on the day after the reading, and the same exact amount was transferred to the Dumbledore Family Vault. Here are several more papers from Gringotts that state that money from the Potter Family Vault were transferred many times, supposedly with my permission, to the Dumbledore Family Vault. I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I have never approved of any money transfer from the Potter Family Vault to the Dumbledore Family Vault, or that I even knew about my Family Vault before my visit to Gringotts Bank that happened approximately three weeks ago." said Harry, a blue light flashing around him, signifying the truth in his statement. The Wizengamot looked dumbstruck, again, and threw murderous glares at Dumbledore. Minister Bones checked all the parchments before her, cast several spells on them to insure their validity, and nodded.

"Your evidence is accepted, Lord Potter Black. Anything to say to this Lord Dumbledore?" asked the Minister in a frosty voice. Dumbledore looked unconcerned.

"I assure you Minister, that I am not guilty of any of these alleged crimes." said Dumbledore, completely confident in the Imperioused Auror and the vial of false veritaserum in his hands.

"Anything else, Lord Potter Black?" she asked her frosty glare ungluing from Dumbledore and resting on Harry, softening considerably in the transition.

"Yes, Minister. More. Much more. I could stand here all day, proving the guilt of Albus Dumbledore, who is breaking the law at every turn on his quest for the nonexistent "greater good". I can prove accusation after accusation. But in the interest of time, I'll cut to the chase and drop the proverbial hammer. _One_, Dumbledore was proven guilty of child neglect, _two_, he was proven guilty of going against the will of my parents, a will which he was the enactor of, _three_, guilty of the embezzlement of Remus Lupin and myself, Harry Potter, _four_, the abuse of the position of guardian of Harry Potter, and _five_, unlawful obliviation of muggles in broad daylight, muggles that have never witnessed magic. In article 3 of the Law for Criminal Trials of the Law Book of Magical Britain, it says that if the defendant, in this case Albus Dumbledore, has more than ten accuses on a single trial, the offended party, that's me, Harry Potter, has the right to ask of the Tribunal , that's you, Minister Bones, to forcefully feed the defendant veritaserum in order to cut the length of the trial. Minister Bones, I'm sure you have much to do within the Ministry, and in order to save myself and you, and all the Wizengamot some time, I ask for you to use veritaserum on Dumbledore." said Harry after his long winded speech. Amelia looked at her watch, nodded once, turned to Harry and agreed.

"Auror, force feed the defendant with veritaserum." she ordered. The Auror stepped forward slowly, the vial of water in his hand, and walked mechanically to Albus Dumbledore. As he walked forward, Harry watched with a frown as Albus Dumbledore smiled serenely. Something was wrong here. He looked at the Auror's glassed over eyes and realized that the rookie was under the Imperious. He summoned the vial from the Auror's hand wandlessly, as his wand was taken at the weighing station along with everybody else's. Immediately Dumbledore's eyes widened, and every Auror had his wand trained on him, their intent so clear that Harry's finger was itching like it had a rash, the ring on his hand warning him of the impending danger.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" asked Amelia Bones in a dangerous voice, but Harry was already looking at the vial in the light.

"I know this is highly irregular Minister, but I know exactly what Albus Dumbledore is capable of. In fact, you should check your Auror for the Imperious curse, because this isn't veritaserum." he said in the while opening the stopper and smelling the content inside.

"He's lying." shouted Albus Dumbledore from his seat.

"Aurors, stand down. Let's test Lord Potter Black's theory. You over there, check that Auror for the Imperious curse." she ordered, and the Aurors retreated, while one of them cast a spell at the blank face Auror. The spell hit the man in the chest and a soft green glow encompassed the Auror that was standing next to Dumbledore's chair. Immediately the man was stunned and disarmed, and bound in magical ropes for good measure. The Wizengamot went wild. They threw everything they had in their pockets at Dumbledore, and the ones in the lowest benches, the ones closer to the chained wizard attempted to spit him in the face.

"Order!!!" shouted Amelia, slamming the wooden hammer on her desk repeatedly, making Harry jump because of his sensitive hearing every time wood impacted on wood. The Wizengamot took a little more than thirty seconds to finally calm down somewhat, and Amelia proceeded like nothing happened.

"Lord Potter Black, it seems like we are going to have to wait for twenty more minutes for one of the Aurors to bring a vial of veritaserum from one of the storerooms in the Ministry." she said, observing the lithe youth in front of her. Her niece brought that soft back, Ernie Macmillan this summer and introduced him as her boyfriend. Ernie was a good lad and all, but she could only wish for someone more… firm, someone like Harry Potter, for her niece, Susan bones. She was such a soft and gentle girl, sorted into Hufflepuff of all places. She felt somewhat guilty, because she believed that her firm nature drove her niece to be the submissive, gentle and tame, and if she wanted some kind of future in the Wizarding World, she would need someone firm to guide her. Someone like Harry Potter. The lad looked like he had the mentality of a mountain, like nothing could move him. She supposed he should be like that if half the adventures that her niece narrated to her every summer were true. Her eys widened as he gulped down the whole vial of what was supposed to be veritaserum.

"Ahh, quite refreshing! Water with a touch of lemon. Yes, Albus was fond of lemon drops, though I daresay that he won't be having any from this day on. Now, about that veritaserum, I just happen to have a vial on me. Ah, there it is!" he said as he pulled out a vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Mr. Potter, you do know that veritaserum is a ministry controlled substance, right?" she asked with a warning in her voice.

"Quite. In fact, I know that a amendment of that particular law states that any Lord or Lady from a pureblood House can carry one vial on them at all times, so there is really nothing to fret about." he said in an amused tone, turning around and walking to Dumbledore's chained form. Amelia gave him permission to administer the potion, and with a single spell from an Auror's wand, Dumbledore's mouth opened and his throat relaxed, making his breath get caught in his lungs and impossible for him to choke on the potion or spit it out. After dropping three drops of veritaserum on the old wizards barely working taste buds, Harry watched Albus' eyes glass over, and then he started asking questions.

"What is your name?" asked Harry.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." answered Dumbledore, not having any chance to resist Harry's concoction.

"Did you kill my grandfather, Harold Potter?" asked Harry.

"Yes." answered Albus in a monotone.

"Did you torture Alice and Frank Longbottom to insanity?" asked Harry.

"Yes." Albus responded.

"Did you make a false prophecy about me and Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry, even as the Wizengamot flinched at the name.

"Yes."

"Did you abuse your positions as Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Did you enslaved a Phoenix named Fawkes?" asked Harry.

"Yes." came the answer from Dumbledore.

"Did you denied Sirius Black a trial, knowing that he was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was the guilty one?"

"Yes."

"He's all yours Minister." said Harry. Amelia just shook her head.

"We all vote now. All those in favor of guilty for all crimes raise your hand." the Wizengamot, minus Harry raised their hand. Harry wanted to vote too, but as the offended party, he didn't have a right to vote on this trial. For the first time in more than a decade, the decision of the Wizengamot was unanimous. Harry approached the Minister desk and whispered something in her ear.

"Albus Dumbledore. You are hereby stripped of all your positions and awards. If it were up to me, I would give you the Dementor's Kiss, bit Lord Potter Black suggested that in light of your defeat over Grindewald, we should give you some leniency. Therefore, I imprison you to a life sentence at an undisclosed location, due to the insecurity of Azkaban and it's guardians the Dementors. You will be guarded by two of the last Dementors that remain loyal to the ministry. All prisoners that were in Azkaban on a life term will be executed with the same method. Take him away." commanded Amelia as she came to an end of her little speech.

Dumbledore immediately shouted for Fawkes, but the bird was nowhere to be found. Harry leaned over his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I freed Fawkes away from your greedy grasp, _Dumbledore_. I also have your Horcrux, which will I bury somewhere, never to be found. I know your secrets. There are things far worse than death, you once said. _Enjoy them._" Harry whispered before backing away and watching the Aurors shackle Dumbledore's hands in magic prohibiting shackles, making him powerless.

"Noooo! Bastard! You bastard! I'll kill you!" shouted Albus as he was being dragged by the Aurors to the nearby room where the Dementors were waiting for the new prisoner. Harry watched with a cruel smirk as slimy and bony black hands, fingers longer than natural grasped the shoulders of his tormentor and dragged him away in the darkness. One down, one to go, and one to fix.


	14. The Start of a Harem

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter 13: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship… Errr… Harem.

The darkness loomed around the grassy clearing, but the creature in the middle of it didn't have any problems looking in it. The half-breed knelt down staring at something that glinted in the grass below, reflecting the little to no light it encountered. It could see the aura shining clearly now that it was dark. The amulet glowed a purple-near-black color, indicating that a deep rooted evil, as well as sharp wit and intelligence about it.

"Albus' favorite color." said Harry in a mocking as he gazed at the mesmerizing amulet. He went down on his knees in front of it, and took a deep breath. He slowly started to lower his Occlumency shields, low enough to perform the deed he was about to do, but not low enough for the Horcrux to have even a slightest chance of overpowering him. He felt Albus' familiar probe gently touch and inspect the now lowered shields, but he paid it no heed. The Horcrux just didn't contain enough magic to harm him in any way. His breathing slowly increased in deepness and speed, and he closed his eyes.

Bright electric blue light pierced the complete darkness that covered the clearing, illuminating the tree trunks that were preventing it to seep into the forest. The source of light came from Harry's left hand, its wrist tightly clasped in his right one, illuminating the serious face of Lord Harry James Potter Black. With a mighty roar, Harry opened his eyes, which were shining the color of the Killing Curse, and slammed the glowing hand over the amulet, immediately pulling it up. The amulet didn't glow any longer, although there was a very small sphere that glowed in the same dark purple shade as the amulet did previously. Harry slowly increased the power behind his pull, and the Reaver complied. The small dark purple sphere drifted up and merged with the brighter and stronger light of his glowing hand, before the half vampire passed out.

You see, the spectral sword known as the Soul Reaver was intended to be used by demons, not by humans or Vampires. Indeed, its physical representation was ever only wielded by the race of Vampires, all extremely powerful and all pureblooded. While Harry was, technically, one third human, one third demon and one third vampire, he was magically powerful enough to handle the stress of using the Reaver for the first time. Raziel himself passed out once he first touched the spectral representation of the powerful tool, but being a demon, once he was fully awakened, he was ready to use it without any strain to himself. Harry was not a full demon, but being more than a quarter demon, he could get used to the soul absorbing feature of the Reaver. Right now, he couldn't even form a full Reaver, but the glowing hand did its job on the helpless Horcrux of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had wanted to keep the Horcrux hidden and let Albus suffer with the Dementors for all eternity, but the man had outwitted him one last time… sort of. When Albus had arrived at "the undisclosed location", he had physically attacked the Auror escorting him to his cell and ran straight into the Dementors. One of the Dementors caught his old body and gave him the Kiss then and there. All that was left of Albus was that amulet, and now, even that was gone.

This was all explained to Hermione Potter nee Granger before he attempted the soul extraction, and she mulled on it as she carried the unconscious form of her husband up the stairs of the tower, and laid him down on the king sized bed, putting the amulet on the bedside table, before laying herself down next to him. He needed to sleep for at least eight hours, so his Occlumency could get to its highest levels and he could extract and store all that knowledge the one hundred and fifty year old soul fragment contained.

She ran her hands through his spiky messy black hair, while she thought over her situation with Harry. She wanted him more than anything in the world, so much that she had resisted her more homosexual urges. She knew she was a bisexual, but she was afraid of telling that to Harry in fear of abandonment. She knew Harry well, but the two extra souls in his body had changed his personality somewhat, and she wasn't sure that if she ever told him he would be angry at her and dump her or not. So she played it safe, at least for now, and hadn't told him anything. Ever since she had been turned to a half vampire herself, Hermione had begun to have increased urges for everything. She had an urge for blood, which she suppressed, an urge for physical activity, which she fed everyday on the treadmill and on the grassy fields around the tower, and urge for sex, which she quelled every night with Harry, an urge for more food, and she had stuffed herself every morning, and an urge for a female's touch, an urge which she kept burying every time she felt it. She kept telling herself that Harry was enough, although her sub consciousness denied it and her body kept telling her otherwise.

She thought she was going mad. Tonks was here with her mother, and she wanted nothing more to kiss the young woman whenever she saw her coming out of her shower. She sighed as she got out of the bed and covered Harry with the silk sheets. She checked her wristwatch and saw that it was nearly two a.m. She knew that Harry rarely slept, as they had discovered that half vampires didn't have a need for sleep, unlike pureblooded vampires who were feeling very drowsy when the sun was up. So with no sex this evening due to her husband's unconsciousness, she stood up and went for the potions lab, where her and Harry's current experiment was taking place.

She stepped into the lab and closed the door. She took her notepad and reread what she wrote the previous day, before nodding and gazing through the magically enhanced microscope onto the dissected gland below. Harry had figured out that in ten years even themselves, being half vampires, will start losing their resistance to ultraviolet light, so it was in their priority to find a way to create a potion which, when drunk, would create a gland in the heart which would produce the Y microorganisms. She finished gathering the last of the data on the gland and started her arithmancy formulas. If she was right they would need the philosopher's stone, as it was a powerful transmutation tool, in order not to lose the gland within an hour of the administration of the potion. If they added the transmutation power of the philosopher's stone, the gland would stay infinitely.

She put down her formulas after nearly one hour of work after she hit a brick wall. She knew that Harry would have more knowledge in Transmutation, Arithmancy, Potions and Alchemy imported from Albus Dumbledore's Horcrux, so she knew that it was pointless to struggle with the snag now, when Harry would just solve the problem in less than ten seconds in the morning. She figured she would walk around the tower and talk with Damien or one of his clan, as it was night and they would be wide awake now. She was out of luck though as all the rooms of the vampires were unoccupied. She figured they were out hunting or robbing a blood bank, so she looked around the room on the tenth floor. She knocked on the door on one of the rooms, and a flustered and bleary eyed Tonks opened the door.

"Wotcher, Hermione. What is it?" she asked, appearing to be indecisive between a "You just woke me up" mood, and her usual cheerful mood.

"Oh. Nothing. I… I just wanted someone to talk to. That's all. If you are sleeping, please, don't let me bother you. I'm such a fool." she said, her voice a little too harsh at the last part, as she regretted having woken Tonks up.

"Oh, don't be silly. Come in." She said, opening the door wide and revealing her body dressed only in a night dress. Hermione's eyes widened a bit at the state Tonks was in, and her thoughts and urges for a woman's touch rushed back in her mind. They were alone. Harry would never find out. She could do this. So, she entered Tonks' room. The inside was nothing special, just a bland room with white walls, a desk, a dresser with drawers and a closet, and a big bed, big enough for Tonks and herself. Tonks sat down on her bed and patted the place next to her with her hand, indicating that she wanted Hermione to sit next to her. Hermione complied with the silent request.

"So, what's up?" Tonks asked Hermione, her curiosity unveiled.

"I… I just can't anymore Tonks. I kept it hidden from him, and I feared that if he knew about it he would cancel the wedding." said Hermione, visibly disturbed, her hands shaking as she covered her face. Tonks rubbed her back to make it easier on the distressed witch.

"Shhh. Don't be afraid Hermione, I'm sure that whatever it is, Harry will not leave you behind." she said in the most convincing voice she could muster. She didn't know Harry at all, only saw him several times the previous summer, but he seemed like a pretty understanding guy. Then again, the way he bellowed at his best friends when he learned that Ron was made Prefect instead of him, maybe not. Then, she got an idea.

"Hermione, on your wedding, the flash of white light from your interlocked hands wasn't just a lightshow. It indicated that you loved each other more than life itself. It can't be that bad, which means that whatever's bothering you will probably look silly in the eyes of Harry." she said.

"Thanks Tonks. I really needed to hear that. You're probably right. Harry had matured since the last time you saw him, which prompts that he will be more understanding of my situation." Hermione said as she hugged Tonks. Tonks hugged her back, but felt that there was something strange in that hug. Just as soon as that thought passed her mind, she felt Hermione's tongue on her earlobe.

"Umm… Hermione? What are you doing?" she asked, now frightened for her life as the wife of the man that dispatched Albus Dumbledore on a trial and with a few whispers made him commit suicide was engaging in a sexual activity, despite the fact that it felt good to the lesbian witch.

"Shhh. Relax Tonks. I'm not going to hurt you. I've been lusting for you for as long as I've been lusting for Harry. I can't take it anymore. I think I will go crazy without you." Hermione said in a husky voice as she slowly kissed her way from Tonks' earlobe to her mouth. The lesbian and the bisexual witches, their thoughts of Harry's anger and/or acceptance out the window in their passion, engaged in a heated tongue battle, a battle which would lead to the most amazing night in Tonks' life, a night full of hardcore lesbian sex and gentle lesbian lovemaking.

=====LEMON AT AFFNET=====  
Hermione X Tonks  
Check my profile for the link ;)  
=====LEMON AT AFFNET=====

Harry opened his eyes and stretched into his empty bed, waking up for the first time since his wedding night without Hermione's warm body beside him. He spent the night reviewing, categorizing and storing the knowledge of Albus Dumbledore's Horcrux, and since the Horcrux was active and near Albus until the _tragic_ death of the dishonorable Headmaster, it knew just as much as Dumbledore knew on magic. Incredibly powerful battle magic, ancient spells that _Dumbledore_ didn't have power to perform, tips on highly advanced Legilimency and Occlumency, as well as Alchemy, Arithmancy, Potions, Ancient Runes, and a shitload on Transfiguration and Battle Transfiguration. It seemed that Dumbledore never stopped learning, and the defeat of Grindewald only caused him to double the time and effort he spent on studying magic. It was mindboggling. The man had more than seventy five percent chances to go in an all out duel with Voldemort and defeat him, but the bastard held back every time they met, their every duel resulting in a stalemate.

He thought that there was some curse on the Slytherin and Dumbledore families, stopping him from offing the only living heir of the Slytherin family. That's why he set up Harry to sacrifice himself in order to kill Voldemort, leaving the Dumbledore family as the only descendants of Merlin. With nothing to dispute that fact, Dumbledore could easily disband the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic, and reign supreme as the King of all wizards. Now the Dumbledore family had nothing left but their clothes on their back. Aberforth Dumbledore didn't agree with his brother on the whole "rule all wizard kind" thing, but he didn't stop him either. He sat by, fully aware of what his brother was planning to do to the Potter Family, fully aware that his brother had plans about Harry Potter and that he intended to execute them with or without Harry Potter's consent, and and the old goad didn't do anything.

Now, the Harry of old, the one that wouldn't hurt a fly, wouldn't even consider what the new Harry was thinking and plotting. It was a truly sick revenge on Albus, who would soon turn in his grave, and Kain and Raziel, whose past made them completely intimate with revenge, wholeheartedly agreed with Harry's plan, and even gave him congratulating mental pats on his shoulder. He put his plan in the back of his mind, an Occlumency technique ready to bring it forward as soon as his current tasks were finished.

Harry stood up and dressed, went to the bathroom and relieved himself from the toxins that his organism produced over time, and went in search of Hermione. Not even she knew all the abilities Kain and Raziel possessed, which was proven by the fact that they were conscious while he wasn't and felt her leave the loft after ten minutes cuddling with him on the bed.

He checked his watch and saw that it was seven am. He checked room after room in the tower, finding all the vampires and occupants asleep, but couldn't find Hermione anywhere, until he reached Tonks' room. He found Hermione fast asleep, completely naked in the embrace of an equally naked and asleep Tonks. The room reeked of Hermione's and Tonks' scent, and he imagined that they had a very _fun _time last night. He almost did a whoop of joy when he saw that he didn't have to persuade Tonks to join in their Harem. Still, he remained calm and collected on the outside, so he decided to mess with their heads a bit. He silently summoned one of the books that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort had ever read, a book on ancient wards, and sat in one of the armchairs facing the bed, a decently erotic view, he thought, and started to read.

Several hours later, he heard Hermione stir, so he put the book on his lap and pinned her with an angry gaze, mentally chuckling to himself. Hermione cracked one eye open and saw Harry with a furious expression on his face, looking directly at her. She frowned slightly, thinking about what she had done that made him mad at her, before sensing a pair of breasts beneath her that didn't belong to her.

"Ummm… It's not what it looks like." she said feebly, not meeting Harry's gaze, her heart starting to thump madly.

"Oh. And if it's not what it looks like, then what is it? The room reeks of female pheromones, and you two are naked in the same bed, in eachothers arms." said Harry softly, but still playing the angry husband role, creating unnecessary drama.

"Well… I've been meaning to tell you… that… I'm a bisexual Harry." she said, now completely resigned, knowing that Harry would give her the kick and tell her to pack her clothes and that he never wanted to see her again.

"I can live with that." said Harry, a mad thought in his head. "On several conditions." he added, after looking into Hermione's hopeful eyes.

"Oh." she said slowly, the hope in her eyes dimming somewhat. "What conditions?" she asked in a defeated voice.

"Two of them." started Harry. "The first is that I don't care about human or vampire females, you can do whatever you like with them, no matter their number. But if I ever get to gist that you even flirted with another man, no matter the species, I will be very mad and very angry with you, Hermione." said Harry after he saw her wring her hands worriedly. He knew that she would never break the first condition, but he was worried whether she would accept his second condition.

"Harry, I wouldn't even dream of cheating you with another man." she said, bristling with indignant tone in her voice.

"Yet you cheated on me with another woman. Just take it to heart and remember the condition, it is yours to respect it or break it." he said in a jarring voice, completely fabricated, and readied her for the next condition. Hermione recoiled at his harsh tone, the hurt in her eyes making Harry feel a slight stab in his heart, but he brushed it off ruthlessly in the name of their future happiness.

"Second condition. I get privileges to bed any woman you bed. In short, any woman that is your lover is my lover too." he said, his tone cold and a steely edge to it, indicating that he would not budge on this condition as well. Hermione furrowed her brow, considering her options, and then nodded slowly in a resigned fashion. She knew that she had to give leeway considering that she was the one caught cheating, even though it wasn't really leeway because the agreement was fair and square for a bisexual female and a heterosexual male. Harry grinned and approached her, leaned over the bed and kissed his wife. For a "make up" kiss it was very passionate.

Tonks listened through all this with her eyes closed; intrigued that she was just traded like a commodity at a market. It seemed that she was the first member of the harem that Harry and Hermione decided to build, more so Harry than Hermione. The thought of having sex with Harry never occurred to her, being a lesbian and all, but now that she was thinking about it, she felt a strange sensation in her loins that confused her, until she identified it as lust, before she got confused even more. Was she falling for a pig… errrr… a man, for the first time in her life? And if so, then why?


	15. The Experiment

A/N: Another chapter. But before I continue I need to satisfy some people's curiosity, and as my hands feel like lead, I'll try to make it short.

Dave305:  
"While Harry was, technically, one third human, one third demon and one third vampire"  
It's an amusing idea, but it fails the test of pure reason. While on some possible planet, it might require three "sexes" to generate new life, the most parents any life form we know of can have is two. And they in turn had just two parents, and so on and so on. Thus we each have four grandparents, eight great-grandparents, etc. So all reproductive pairing -- and therefore ancestry pairing -- occurs in multiples of two (2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64); NEVER in multiples of three (3, 9, 27, 81, 243, 729.)  
Someone might be one-half of one thing, plus one-quarter each of two other things; but neither they nor any other imaginable species or hybrids can receive descent by thirds. Nor can the two theoretical descent lines (by 2 or by 3) ever coincide -- because you'll note, all those multiples of two are always even, while all those multiples of three are always odd.  
Teresoul:  
Yes, you are naturally right. It defies pure reason... like the rest of the natural universe. If pure "human" reason applied to nature and the universe, then pi would have the value of 3, instead of 3,1415...! And please, don't try to bring logic and mathematics into genealogy and genetics, you sound like a theologist trying to figure out how and IBM PC works.  
Now to give a practical reasoning to just why you were wrong, here it is:  
If a baby is born from a white mother and a black father, the baby will most probably be black. This is because the genes of black men and women are most often dominant, and the baby will carry more traits from the fathers side of the family than the mothers side. So theoretically (because I doubt that anybody will be crazy enough to spend generations of breeding human beings) the baby will be closer to 1/3 white and 2/3 black, instead of the logical 1/2 and 1/2. So while you are right in a genealogical sense - having in mind that genealogy is a science that has nothing to do with logic or reason and is a science that has nothing to do with nature and solid facts, purely made to track one's ancestry back through time - it _is_ possible to genetically be one third of this and, a third of that, and a third of something else.  
But genealogy has nothing to do with Harry being a third human, a third vampire and a third demon, as all his ancestry was purely human.  
In my story, Harry is spiritually one third human, one third vampire and one third demon, because he carries one human's soul (his own), one vampire's soul (Kain's) and one demon's soul (Raziel's) and they do not intermingle between themselves, but still affect his personality as new thought patterns and higher brain functions are open to Harry. Also, biologically, he is a hybrid between a human and a vampire (I wouldn't call him half human half vampire because of above mentioned reasons) because Kain's soul, which habitation is dependent on the body caused a mutation in order to be inhabitated in Harry's body and create an outlet to its powers (superior strength, speed, agility ect. ect.). And that is why in my previous chapter I first referred to him as a "halfbreed". Raziel's soul didn't cause a genetic mutation as it's habitation was independent of Harry's body (in "Legacy of Kain: Defiance" he possessed dead bodies, so I'm making a scientific guess that the body only needs to be humanoid so Raziel can possess it) and didn't need a physical outlet for it's powers, only the consent from it's carrier. This is why demons are said to not be able to enter any household without invitation, and why genetic mutations don't occur every time someone is possessed by a demon, in the canon of any fandom.

Dave305:  
"she carried the unconscious form of her husband up the stairs of the tower"  
This also defies pure reason. It is hard for an adult male to carry an adult female; it is extremely hard for an adult female to carry an adult male, unless the woman has done body-building and the male is light in weight. It is extremely hard for an adult male to carry an adult female up a flight of stairs; it is virtually impossible for an adult female to carry an adult male up a flight of stairs.  
She could, however, being a capable witch, quite easily levitate him!  
Teresoul:  
You forget that Hermione was Turned a chapter or two back. Her genes were altered in resemblance to Harry's, so she is now a human-vampire hybrid as well. A human would indeed find it very, very difficult, bordering on the impossible, but in "Legacy of Kain: Defiance", Kain was able to lift full grown male soldiers with steel armor on them, complete with helmet, sword and everything, suck out their blood and throw them around like rag dolls, _with one hand._ Suffice to say that Hermione would not have any problems carrying 75 to 80 kilos up a flight of stairs, and while she can levitate him, she sometimes forgets that she is a witch (the Devil's snare in "The Philosophers Stone"), and she doesn't use her wand to solve any problem that she encounters, still having the mentality of a muggle.

Dave305:  
Third, you consider a "slash" story involving men to be, quoting you, "disgusting," but you then write such a chapter regarding women? You're either having us on in some grand hoax, or you're beyond hypocritical. Doesn't pass either the logic or the smell test.  
Teresoul:  
Look. When I first started reading fan fiction I didn't know what the word slash stood for, so I got burned.**  
"Yaoi** (やおい) is a popular term for fictional media that focuses on homoerotic or homoromantic male relationships, yet is generally _created by and for females_" -- excerpt from Wikipedia. This also applies to slash.  
Reading slash while being a heterosexual male is like trying to fit a glove on your foot; or even better, trying to wear a dress while you are a heterosexual male; pointless and stupid. Suffice to say that I will _never_ read a slash fic (although I have _no_ problems with femslash), just to appease the people that think I am a bigot, anti-gay and a hypocrite. Even if the slash story has a incredible plot and breathtaking action in it, my pride will always override my curiosity and won't let my heterosexuality take any proverbial blows. And if a graphically expressed sexual act between two males makes my stomach want to expell it's contents, all the better, because although I can apreciate a fine male form and all the effort put into it, my repulsivness means that I'm not turning into a homosexual and will never have to face the prejeduce that homosexual people face. So, in conclussion, I'm _not_ a biggot, I'm _not_ anti gay, I hold _no_ ill thoughts _or_ intentions towards homosexuals and I _am_ a heterosexual male in it's prime (wich means that the only thing better than a turned on and sexy female is two turned on sexy females, digging at eachother). END OF DISCUSSION!

I spent two and a half hours writing this author's note. If I hear another whisper about gay people or me being a biggot I will go NUTS and I'll probably make Harry's life a living hell, fuck all the plans I made.

pradeepadapa:  
hey dude, the chap is good and continue with the good work, but i have observed one thing, that is u have suddenly bought normal harry to the kain harry and the transformation is very sudden from an chapter and u didn't explain anything why harry and his wife were sleeping in the forest and so... plse explain.  
Teresoul:  
You need to pay more attention to the story. I don't know why you are so confused, but try to read slower. If you are confused of Damien's reference to Harry as Kain, that is because Harry is now Harry _and_ Kain _and_ Raziel. Think of it like Harry is the pilot and Kain and Raziel are the copilots of the proverbial plane. Damien knows this, because being a vampire means being more in tune with death, and consequently more in tune with the souls surrounding the vampire. As for Harry and Hermione sleeping in a _clearing_ in a forest, well, I guess if you read the sex scene then you would know that they actually had sex on said clearing and fell asleep right after.

* * *

A/N2: Shit! It wasn't short at all! Anyways, on with the story. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Fourteen: The Experiment

Harry wiped the sweat on his brow with a white towel that was slung on his shoulder and he waved his hand. The fire immediately diminished and he levitated the cauldron off the hearth. The cauldron was huge and heavy, a bit bigger than the one which Voldemort came out of during the resurrection ritual, but he managed to levitate it wandlessly anyway. He settled it on a special ceramic stall, one that he had conjured especially for the occasion, or rather the ritual. With a flick of his wrist, his holy wand materialized in his right hand. He started tracing patterns of small runes in the air, in a spiral that started at the south bottom of the huge cauldron.

Fifteen minutes later he ended the spiral at the south top of the cauldron, crouched and started checking the runic patterns, looking for a mistake he might have made somewhere in the process. He found one near halfway up the spiral, a slip he probably made because of his irritation at the long and mentally exhausting process, and quickly fixed it. He continued up the spiral and found one mistake near the end, probably caused by immense anticipation.

He wiped the sweat of his brow again, walked to a cupboard and took a blood red stone from it. It looked like a ruby, except instead of being slightly transparent, it was absorbing half the light cast at it, while reflecting the rest. The Philosopher's Stone. He went back at the cauldron and unceremoniously plopped the stone in center of it, careful to drop it from a smaller height because he didn't want to splash the potion, nor create a disturbance which could create an unwanted reaction from the potion. That's how he fucked up his first attempt.

He saw the potion hiss, the runes starting to glow, and the potion along with them. After a minute of glowing and hissing, the potion settled down and deepened its orange color. Harry levitated the stone out of the cauldron and returned it to the cabinet of potion ingredients, taking three thin glass vials along the way. He filled them with the potion and corked them before putting them in a pocket of his black cargo pants. He strode out of the lab, locking the door on his way out and headed down in the basement, which held the dungeons.

The dungeons were bigger than the upper floors, and the centre of the circular floor was the torture space, which he never used. Each cell was enclosed with magically reinforced iron, an equivalent of muggle steel, and its insides held only a cot and a hole with a vanishing rune pattern engraved on its bottom. The rusty doors of the cells were made of magically reinforced iron, and had no problem holding a vampire inside. Harry opened the sliding plate on the lower half of the door and rolled the vial in, before quickly shutting it. He opened the smaller sliding plate on the upper side of the door, the rectangular opening only big enough to see inside, and carefully observed the vampire inside.

The vampire was from a clan of vampires that had joined Voldemort in his first rising, and again immediately after they learned of his rebirth. They were the weakest of the three clans that had joined Voldemort. Another clan of medium strength did the same as them, and joined Voldemort after both of rises. After his second rise though, a medium to strong clan had joined with him, lead by a nine hundred and fifty six year old vampire named Vlad. Vlad had joined Voldemort because he had been impressed with the ability of the wizard to cheat death, and felt that Voldemort would win the war and become the wizards' Emperor. He had conveniently forgotten that _his_ Emperor had given a standing order not to meddle in the affairs of humans. Even though the order was more than two thousand years old, it didn't stop the other eleven strong clans, clans from the Council of Vampires, to obey it, and for his foolishness and greed Vlad would pay with his life.

"Drink it!" Harry ordered through the looking hole of the door. He watched the vampire roll off his cot, stand up, kneel and pick up the vial. Without a word, he drank the potion, knowing that any effort of escaping his fate was futile. After all he heard the screams of those before him that refused to drink the potion. They were systematically beaten within an inch of death and force fed the poton, systematically meaning that the beating was stretched out and optimized for maximum length, maximum pain and minimum risk of passing out from pain. This man, vampire, whoever he was, knew how to torture people, and what was most interesting, he did it without magic, making him guess if he was a wizard, muggle, vampire or werewolf. He didn't know what the leader of his clan had done to this man, but he had showed up one night, on the full moon, and decimated his clan.

Even though his clan had been one of the weakest in existence, out of seventy vampires only ten remained, the clan leader immediately killed, and only ten survived not because of their skill, but because of his mercy, or as later was found out, because of his need for lab rats. And what was more important, he killed all of them with only seven companions, probably the legendary Shadow Clan, the last that still believed that the ancient Emperor was still alive.

He started feeling pain in his chest, a heart ache that made him feel as if he was stabbed in it with a sharp dagger, so he fell on the floor, and soon his whole body was on fire. He absently noted that the sliding plate snapped back with a metallic clank, and he was left with only intense pain and darkness as his companions in the small cell.

He didn't know what kind of torture this was, or what was happening to him, but he was proud of himself that, although he grunted and growled in pain, he never once screamed out. After what seemed an eternity but was probably only half an hour the pain ended, leaving only a mild burning sensation in his nerves, sort of like a headache, but all over the body, and very itchy skin. He resisted the urge to scratch himself raw and laid down on his cot. He didn't sleep because it was still dark outside, and he knew that near sunrise, all vampires felt the uncontrollable urge to sleep. So he stared at the ceiling, contemplating what was going on, what the man with green eyes wanted, what the potion did besides causing agony to vampires, and wondering if he would get out of this one alive.

After five additional hours, he heard the sliding plate snap open, and saw curious green eyes stare back at him. By now all the itching and burning had faded, leaving him feeling like nothing was wrong. The tip of a wand peeked in the cell along with one green eye, and he saw a spell launch at him, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. He was surprised to see that the spell had no effect on him whatsoever, though the green eyed wizard had a curious expression on his face. After a minute or so, an eyebrow above one green eye raised slightly, before he heard the damnable words.

"Lumos Solem!" the smooth voice of the wizard stated.

He started screaming and covered his face with his eyes, but the burning inferno he always thought accompanied death from that particular spell never came. After her realized that there was no pain, he stopped screaming immediately and felt pleasant warmth on the exposed skin that was supposed to be burning. He curiously removed his arms from his face to see the wizard, but the glow from the spell that was supposed to be killing him blinded him and he hissed as he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes, so he covered them up again with his hands.

After thirty seconds of basking in the warmth of the artificial sunlight with his eyes closed, he felt another spell hit him, but like the first one, this one didn't have an effect. His captor stood there for a minute, before snapping the slide plate back on and leaving him in darkness again. He came back several minutes later with some kind of device, which he settled on the lower slide plate. He pressed a button and an even stronger light came out of the device, probably some kind of lamp which emulated the Sun's light, but for some strange reason, he didn't burn up.

Then it clicked.

The attack on his clan, one of the weakest clans, by the Shadow Clan who were following a man, a stranger, and wiping his clan out within _minutes_, was a big clue on his situation. The man moved too fast for him to be an ordinary wizard, so he must have been something more, probably vampire. And the fact that the Shadow Clan had _followed _him, indicated that he wasn't hired by them, but they were hired by him. But the Shadow Clan respected the standing orders of the Emperor, and _never_ meddled in the affairs of wizards. The fact that they had followed a wizard, even he was half vampire, indicated that they had either disobeyed the order of the Emperor, which was very unlikely, or they have finally, after two thousand years, completed the mission and found _him_. The thought that the green eyed stranger was the Emperor himself was mind boggling, but the situation proved it. He was looking for a cure for the vampires' weakness of sunlight, which had started several years after his disappearance.

The light was turned on for hours, and he didn't feel any sort of discomfort except from the pain in his eyes whenever he looked directly at it, but as his eyes were sensitive to the slightest amounts of light, the pain in them when he looked directly at a strong source of light was unavoidable.

Almost ten hours went by with the light still blearing at him, but he still didn't feel any discomfort except the eyes and his cramped joints, for sitting in a cot and unmoving for such a long time tended to wear your joints out. He felt a small hint of hunger, and realized that he hadn't drunk blood for almost a week. He wondered if the stranger, no, _the Emperor_, would feed him. He highly doubted it. He heard a small click and the light went out, the pain in his sensitive eyes slowly fading. He looked at the metal door and found the Emperor staring back at him.

"So, someone finally pieced it together, huh?" the man asked, and the vampire in the cell nodded slightly.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Ethan, my Lord." responded the vampire in the cell.

"Well then, Ethan, how would you like to earn your freedom? All you have to do is swear a blood oath on your life that you will be loyal to the Emperor. Me." explained Harry nonchalantly, as Ethan's life didn't depend on his next answer. Ethan used a long fingernail to cut the palm of his left hand, and slowly spoke the oath.

"I, Ethan Longbottom, swear my loyalty to…" he looked at Harry, unsure how to continue.

"Harry James Potter-Black." supplied Harry without hesitation, even as the vampire's eyes widened.

"… Harry James Potter-Black, on my blood and on my life." finished the vampire, and a soft red light surrounded him. Harry opened the door and watched as the vampire stood up, licking his hand which immediately healed, leaving a small thin and white line of a scar where the cut used to be. The vampire brushed his clothes and walked out of the cell. He was steered the only free room on the eight floor which housed the whole Shadow Clan

"Sit here while I get Damien. He will feed you and explain the situation." said Harry and left Ethan in his room.

He knocked softly on the door of Damien's, and after hearing an "Enter!" from inside; he opened the door and slipped in before closing it. He saw Damien sitting on a desk and writing a letter.

"Who are you writing to?" asked Harry.

"The the stronger Clans that had stayed neutral throughout the years, kept out of wizarding affairs and even steered clear of muggle affairs as well. I'm writing letters informing them that the Emperor is back again, proud that they have obeyed his orders and taking them under his wing again." answered Damien, the quill not slowing down during his explanation.

"Excellent! Now, the experiment finally worked, there is more than enough for your clan and the clans that decide to join us. However, the transformation is accompanied by extreme pain lasting around forty five minutes, and then around five hours of discomfort. After drinking the vial, I was thinking of putting each vampire in a magical coma, lasting six hours, to avoid the pain." said Harry, and Damien nodded.

"Excellent! I shall include a hint of a reward in the letter after arranging an appointment with the Council. They may be skeptical at first, but once you show them the Reaver, they will accept that the Emperor is back, alive and kicking!" said Damien with a grin.

"Alive and kicking? You were born in 73 B.C. Where did you pick up that phrase?" asked Harry with interest.

"Hey, being alive for more than two thousand years wears down on your sanity if you have nothing to do. Inside my clan's hideout we have a woodworking, metalworking and art shops, a game room, a huge library, a training room and much more, and every one of them has a TV. We even have flats all around the world where we take humans that we pick up in night clubs and have sex with them, just to fight off the boredom, of course. What I don't understand is how Kain and Raziel stayed sane after two thousand years of living inside a stone statue." said Damien in a defensive tone of voice.

"They read minds." Harry said, as it was that simple.

"What?" asked Damien, not really understanding.

"I said they read minds. Two thousand years in a school full of hormonal teenagers is bound to have innumerable interesting moments. It is like watching a soap opera that is two thousand years long, only without waiting for the next episode or commercial brakes." said Harry in a joking voice before standing up.

"Well, I have to check out your hideout sometime. But right now, you need to give Ethan a bottle of blood, I know you have some in here, brief him and gather all your vampires and dose them with the potion. Hermione will help you with the comatose spell. I need to go and meditate now." Harry explained before he left the room.

* * *

Harry sat in a lotus position on his bed, meditating on happenings of the last three weeks.

He had worked tirelessly on the potion that will allow vampires to walk under the sun without repercussions. His several first attempts were very unsuccessful, leaving the vampires in the dungeons screaming and writhing on the ground as if they were under the Crucatius. All of them had died, until the seventh try, and Ethan had lived and didn't scream once.

While he was working on the potion, the world didn't stop spinning.

Snape had been arrested, trialed and punished with a Dementor's Kiss, and Harry was glad that he had another problem out of his hair. Ron had sent a letter telling him even though he went against Dumbledore and virtually killed the man, they would still be friends. He had written that he didn't like the old man that much, and that he had suspected all along that he was touched in the head. Ron's intent was clear from the letter. It was as if he had written clearly "Even though you cut my only source of money, I still want to be friends with you as the money were yours initially, and I know that you will continue being a clueless arsehole and hive me anything I wish for, just because you think we are friends".

Harry was sick of Ron's arrogance, and he would break his practically nonexistent friendship with Ron as soon as he saw him in person. He would have to face his ex best friend soon because September the first was approaching fast, and he didn't know if he wanted go to Hogwarts, but he didn't want to appear too suspicious to Voldemort.

It was enough that he had severed his link to him, to do anything more noticeably out of the ordinary, like not coming to Hogwarts for his sixth year there, would draw too much attention to him, and he didn't want that, not until he destroyed the Horcrux in Hufflepuff's Cup. That was the only one left that Voldemort had guarded, as Nagini was still with him, the Gaunt Ring in the Gaunt Shack was sucked up by the Reaver, leaving him with the final Hallow in his possession and literally marking him as the Master of Death, as the mark was magically tattooed right above his heart - a circle within a triangle, divided in half by a straight vertical line - the first time he touched the Gaunt ring.

He was confused at first, until he remembered that Albus had really believed in the Deathly Hallows, and in fact had one Hallow in possession. The Elder Wand could only switch its master if its previous master was defeated. Usually people took defeating as killing, which caused the wand had to have very bloody history, so people gave it a second name, the Deathstick.

But Dumbledore and Grindewald didn't take "defeating" as killing, for Grindewald came into possession of the wand when he stole it from Gregorovich, a wand maker that had tried to replicate the Elder Wand. When the stick was stolen, Gregorovich lost his reputation and business, and thus was the wand considered him defeated by the cause of all his problems, Grindewald. Dumbledore had subdued Grindewald and placed him in Nurmenguard, the infamous prison in Germany, and the wand considered that as a defeat. And now Harry had ruined the Headmaster's life, causing him to commit suicide, and the wand again had considered that as a defeat.

But he didn't let the Hallows distract him from his mission. If fact, he hadn't even slowed down. He had visited Grimmauld Place and used the Soul Reaver to suck up the Horcrux in Salazar's locket that Regulus Black had stolen from the seaside cave infested with Inferi; just in time too, as he caught Mundungus pilfering his dead Godfather's house.

Needless to say, he had cut Fletcher's hands off - an old wizarding law stating that he had the right to do so when someone stole his property - before evicting him and tearing down the Fidelius ward that Dumbledore had put up, replacing it with his own and giving the secret only to his wife, Remus and the Shadow Clan. Several Order members had written him letters, _demanding_ that he gave them a headquarters as they seemed to have forgotten where their previous one was. Harry kindly sent Minerva McGonagall a letter in which he had explained that he wasn't intending on giving a group he had no connections with whatsoever a headquarters, and he would be damned if he ever gave them one after witnessing one of their members pilfering his Godfather's home, a memento left for Harry to remember his departed godfather. Minerva McGonagall hadn't written since.

After the letter from his Head of House, Harry purchased a house elf and ordered to clean the house. After the new elf came back to the tower with a black eye, explaining that another elf wouldn't let it clean the house, Harry got fed up with the treacherous Kreatcher, went to Grimmauld place, placed a sticking charm on its back and glued it to the portrait of its departed mistress. After that he placed support columns around the wall, before cutting the chunk of the wall that was glued together with the painting. He grabbed Kreatcher by the neck and pulled, disconnecting the elf, painting and chunk of wall from the wall itself. He apparated to the dungeons in his tower and threw Kreatcher on the floor before casting Fiendyfire on him. The old house elf wailed together with its mistress as the elf, painting and chunk of wall turned into nothing but a smelly and flaming puddle of goo, ash and several charred and cracked bricks.

The elf with a black eye cleaned Grimmauld place to perfection, repaired the wall and other wooden surfaces that had started to rot, and although the decoration was to remain the same, on the order of Harry the elf took out any piece of silver in the house and stored it in the Black Family Vault, before replacing it with an identical steel piece. This way Remus wouldn't have to wear gloves all the time while he was in Grimmauld place.

Although Tonks, Luna and Alice, a female vampire from the Shadow Clan, had agreed to join the harem that he and his wife were building, none of them went through the "official initiation ceremony", an idea of his wife. The ceremony was simply a "ménage a trois", between himself, his wife and the "applicant" that wanted to join the harem. It was basically a shag to get you started off.

It was all well to think about sex, but he ruthlessly shoved those thought's aside, for he was getting sidetracked from his mission. To destroy Voldemort. Immediately thoughts of the monster's last two Horcruxes flashed in his mind, the Cup and the Snake. The snake would be dealt with at the same time as Voldemort, but the Cup was in Gringotts. Gringotts. There were several ways to get that Cup. One of them was to talk it with the manager and get him to open the vault, but he thought that it was impossible to get something as valuable as the Cup from another _Pureblood's_ vault, and then Voldemort would be alerted that someone was after his trinkets. No, that wouldn't do.

Gringotts security. Immediately thoughts and mental mappings of Gringotts Bank rushed in Harry's head. After a thorough investigation, he deduced that he couldn't sneak in without being found out, and his identity was being scanned as he entered the bank, and his person tracked while he was in it. If he so much as sneezed in the direction of another man's vault, every goblin in the bank would know where he was, who he was and what was he doing. He supposed he could mask his signature to that of Rabastian or Rodolphus Lestrange, or even Bellatrix herself, but he doubted that the goblin accompanying him wouldn't notice that he was steering towards someone else's vault, and if he stunned that goblin on incapacitated him in any way, shape or form, the other goblins would know immediately.

The only other way was a brute force attack on Gringotts, brute force of which he had heaps of, but he didn't want to deteriorate his status with the goblins, which were very helpful and intelligent creatures, _for a fee, of course_. If that thought had come to him while he was not in a meditative trance, he was sure he would have chortled with laughter.

Laughter and goblins aside, he had only two options: get the Cup using a brute force attack, or wait for an opening.

_"It is open for voting." informed Harry._

_"I vote on getting the cup and leveling the bank afterwards." grumbled Kain in his scratchy deep voice._

_"Ah, Kain, you were never the one for waiting weren't you? Not only will all of Harry's gold be buried if we leveled the bank, but the Goblins will be out for his blood too. The wizards will immediately blame him for treason and accuse him of being a terrorist and putting them in a war against the goblins. And Voldemort himself will be alerted that someone messed with the pieces of his soul. **Everybody** will be out for his blood. No. I vote for waiting and seeing if an opening will create itself." said Raziel in his sleek baritone voice._

_"I see what you mean. Alright, we shall wait for the coin toss. Let's see if we can pit against millions of chances and win for a second time. Let's see if the coin lands on its edge, **again!** " ground out Kain in agreement._

After several more hours of meditation, Harry was interrupted by sharp tapping. He exited the meditative trance and looked for the source of the disturbance. An eagle owl watched imperiously as Harry got up and opened one of the few windows from the loft. The eagle owl looked at him disgustedly, as if he was something that it would scrape from its shoe, if it was capable of wearing shoes that is. Harry's eyes narrowed as it lifted its leg grudgingly, looking at him like it was Snape in his animagus form.

With lightning fast reflexes, Harry plucked the rolled up parchment that was tied firmly to the bird's left leg, and yanked back, causing the bird to screech in surprise and alarm as it was pulled through the air with great force. The bird went sailing through the air as the thin thread snapped and it crashed to the floor. It stood up fairly fast, flew up and started to dive at him. Using a bit of wandless magic, he banished it through the open window and sent a stinging hex at it. The bird screeched as it felt the stinging, regained its bearings and balance in mid fall, turned away from the tower and flew off. Harry just smirked as he closed the open window and broke the wax on the parchment.

He read over the letter three times before putting it down.

"Well, fuck me! It did land on its edge. Again!" he murmured in amazement.

A/N: Any review or remark made is welcome. If you have anything you don't understand or you feel it needs to be corrected, post it in a review and I will explain/correct anything. To put it short - REVIEW!!! :)


	16. Meetings in the Darkness

A/N: I guess you probably hate those four characters by now, but people that asked questions deserve an answer, and people that gave arguments deserve a reply. If you are not one of these and everything in the story is _crystal _clear to you, you can scroll past the break line, but note that there is a "referendum" on the last person of the Harem (details below).

pax-draconix:  
I say that he should just Imperio Belatrix or one of the Lestrange brothers and have them retrieve the cup (getting rid of them afterwards, of course.)  
Teresoul:  
Exellent guess! You're close, but not quite on target. If a single spell, although illegal, could allow you to cash in pureblood gold then every thief with a wand in Knockturn Alley would be cashing in on the weak willed and dimwitted Crabbe and Goyle Snr. In fact, in book seven, in Gringotts there was a waterfall that "washed" away any and all enchantments that are on your person, and my guess is that nobody sane that already knows this would try the Imperio.

Dave305:  
"please, don't try to bring logic and mathematics into genealogy and genetics"  
Oh! Right! Because those sciences have nothing to do with logic and mathematics; how could I have been so stupid?  
Teresoul:  
I don't consider you stupid (you are a member of mensa dude, c'mon, _MENSA_) but _know_ that your own inteligence can distract you from the simple solution of any problem in front of you. I have been in many situations like that, when I circle and circle around the problem, taking much time and finding an immensly complex solution for it, and then someone not even out of junior highschool comes along and finds an incredibly simple and straightforward solution in half the time I spent. Either way, all I know is that if mathematics and logic played such a huge role in those two sciences, the same sciences would be referenced in the prologue of at least one mathematics or logic book I have.

Dave305:  
"in "Legacy of Kain: Defiance", Kain was able to lift full grown male soldiers"  
Oh! Right! How could I not have realized that I needed to know all about a different fiction universe to make sense of this one?  
Teresoul:  
You didn't realize because you needn't know anything about "Legacy of Kain" series, besides the fact that Kain is a vampire, ancestor of all the vampires in this story, and that Raziel is a demon with a unique soul extracting "tool" that can extract pieces of souls from possessed objects (horcruxes) and whole souls from creatures that are on the brink of death. All of these facts were pointed out in the Prologue, or are obvious as an elephant hiding in a blueberry bush later in the story.  
95% of the HP stories out there that have vampires in them, describe vampires as more than 200% stronger, stronger and more agile than a human. You just could have made a scientific guess that the vampires in this story have more or less the same characteristics. If vampirism only gave you a weakness towards sunlight, a distaste for garlic and a taste for blood, loosens your inhibitions, and gives you no real benefits, who would really bother with making Harry a vampire (Although you could make a mean comedy plot, Harry expecting the power "he knows not" by willingly turning into a vampire, and gaining... nothing :D).  
Even if you _haven't_ read any HP stories with vampires in them, here are a few pointers to their strength in my story.  
"_This wasn't a normal turning Harry wanted to do, it was something special, something that not only would make them the same species, but it would give her the biggest possible **boost of power, physical**__ and magical, and bring them closer than master and minion, close enough to be considered blood mates._" --- excerpt from the first sex scene, Chapter Nine: Until the End of Time.  
"_Vampire blood had microorganisms, which Harry marked X, in it that gave the vampire **strength**, made him what he is._" --- excerpt from Chapter Eleven: Damien.

Dave305:  
(you wrote to pradeepadapa)  
"You need to pay more attention to the story. I don't know why you are so confused, but try to read slower."  
When readers like pradeepadapa write you to let you know there is some kind of significant hole in the story concept that endangers its integrity, or an inadequately explained plot point that sows confusion, they are a fan doing you a FAVOR, not a persecutor trying to ream you a new one. To reply with offense and insinuation of the reader's inadequacy shows ingratitude and immaturity. Lighten up; it's only fanfiction!  
Teresoul:  
I'm going to have to apologize to everybody that I have offended, but I also want you to know that I didn't mean to.  
I have fashioned my style of writing to be semi-interactive for the reader, and make him (or her) think. That means that you need to read carefully _all_ the data in the story and "connect the dots" _yourself_, guess what will happen after a cliffhanger (and possibly post a review with your guess) and check if you were right in the next chapter or two. If you just cannot bother to think about what I have written logically, and/or you just "skim and scan" the text, you end up being frustrated and/or with huge gaps of data crucial to the plot line missing, and when I explain how and what you are doing wrong when reading, point out what you have "missed", you turn around and blame me, telling me I'm immature and offensive.  
Many great authors have the same style of writing (mostly Russian authors who don't write fantasy books), only they make it even harder to "connect the dots" by placing many obstacles in your way, mainly pointless dialogues and incredibly detailed descriptions of the room where the main character is currently at. We had to read books from these authors in high school, and many of my peers complained that the books were overly complex, long, boring, and one of the "jocks" even pointed out that these authors were paid by the page, so they tried to drag the story as much as possible, bringing in long psychological analysis and dilemmas that were nothing but distracting and could be described in a word or two. What I'm trying to write here is similar, only without the long obstacles that make many a novel boring (so that young people or people that are not very patient can still enjoy the story). What I'm trying to say is that almost every word and every sentence is very important to the plot, and helps you bridge the gaps I have _intentionally_ placed. So if you can't connect the dots, I suggest going back and reading the story from the beginning, or ask me in a review, but _don't _go around crying when I point out what detail you have missed, or when I correct your mistakes.  
In short, my story isn't light reading (unless you are Hermione Granger :D). If you don't like to challenge your intellect and reading skills, then I suggest that you don't read this fanfic, and instead go jogging, as it is healthy and requires little to no amount of attention, but keeps you busy anyway.

Till2NiteDoUsPart:  
Ok, I love this story, I do. But I have a question. Will the 'harem' be mentioned quite a lot in this story?  
Teresoul:  
Yes the harem will be mentioned a lot in this story, but I won't turn every available witch into a bisexual and throw them in. The maximum number of members (not counting Harry or Hermione) will be five. And most important of all, I will not let Harry drag them into war, using half trained witches as toy soldiers. He will soon have heaps of vampires for that purpose.  
Tonks, Alice (the female vampire) and Luna are already in it, and I'm planning to throw Susan Bones in as well, so I will let you all vote (in a Review) on who you want to be the last member of the Harem. The only qualification is that the member is a female student from Hogwarts.

ROBERT-19588:  
As Harry is the Head of the House of Black he can nullify Bellatrix LeStrange marage and have Hufflepuff's Cup returned as part of the bride price as well as other thangs like all investments made by Bellatrix Black's bride price.  
Teresoul:  
This is how the bride price works. When a marriage contract is signed, the _groom_ actually "buys" the bride, (or better said, depending on the contract of course, buys the rights and privileges concerning the bride stated in the contract,) giving a preset (in the contract) amount of money and/or properties _to_ the Head of the House in which the bride is born. Once the bride is "sold", the Head of House has no say in what happens to the bride, unless there is a clause in the marriage contract broken by the groom, and then the marriage can be annulled and the bride can become the ward of the Head of House again, while the groom doesn't get his money back because he was the one to break the contract in the first place. While the richer families may give a dowry to the bride, the moment she is "sold", the Head of House loses all rights on those money and/or properties, wich now belong to the bride, until a clause in the marriage contract is broken by the groom.  
So, Harry, as the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black has no say in what happens to Bellatrix Lestrange or her dowry until her "owner" breaks a clause in the marriage contract.

FoXnWolf:  
Hello just wanted to say that I am enjoying this story greatly but I do want to call you on something. In you chap 6 AN you said you did not like slash stories or stories that contained slash. If that is true why is Hermione bisexual in this story and actively pursuing several women. In my humble opinion what you should have said was you do not care for M/M slash but don't mind F/F slash.  
Just a thought  
Teresoul:  
Error in communication. When I say slash what I mean is a homoerotic or a homoromantic relationship between two _males_, and when I say _fem_slash what I'm thinking of is a homoerotic or a homoromanitc relationship between two _females_.

* * *

A/N: That's it. On with the story!

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Chapter Fifteen: Meetings in the Darkness

_Lord Potter-Black_

_My name is Rodolphus Lestrange and I want to strike a deal with you. To put it shortly, we both want the Dark Lord dead, and I can help you with anything you want as long as my help goes to defeating that monster. I know that I am a Death Eater and that you cannot trust me, but I am willing to switch sides if you vouch for me when I am at trial. I await your response, and hope that you can find the compassion to help me, the logic in accepting my offered help and the power to defeat the monster._

_Sincerely_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

"_Interesting. So, it seems like Rodolphus is defecting. Hmm… what in the world could have made him do that?"_ Harry pondered as he scanned the Daily Prophet for any news that could have affected the pureblood, but found none. At least not in the news section. In the back of the paper, his eyes scanned the obituaries. One in particular caught his eye. Rabastian Lestrange, Rodolphus' brother, had met his end.

"_Still, it could be a trap. They could have bribed a journalist into writing the obituary. Or, they even could have polyjuiced a muggle before killing him, making him look like Rabastian Lestrange. Anything was possible."_ mulled Harry on the possibilities.

But this wasn't Voldemort's style. Sure, he used deceptions, but only against those he considered worthy opponents. And he considered Harry a snot-nosed stupid little weakling.

The chances were looking up. If the letter was genuine and Rodolphus was sincere, this could be the shot that Harry needed. If Rodolphus could get that cup from his vault, his Gringotts problem would be solved. No break-ins, no sneak-ins, and Voldemort wouldn't find out until it was too late. All that would be left form the Dark Idiot's soul would be Nagini and Voldemort himself.

The vision during history of magic… Sirius being tortured by Voldemort… deception… Voldemort's style. Harry blinked as he cleared his head from the connection that his Occlumency enhanced mind made, making him realise that ever since escaping him in the graveyard in Little Hangleton, Voldemort had started to consider him a worthy oponent, and would use any and all means he had to defeat him. He was now ninety percent sure that this was a trap. He would still go and meet the pureblood just in case he was really defecting, but he wouldn't be stupid anymore and let one of loved ones to get killed. No. He would go with a minimal escort, Fawkes and the rookie vampire, Ethan.

He sat down on the desk and started composing a letter. After several drafts, he got the desired effect.

_Lord Lestrange_

_I have considered your offer and I reluctantly agree. I will meet you at a cave near Hogsmead (the coordinates are included in the envelope), on the twenty fourth of August at 23 P.M. sharp. I will be waiting for you there. Come alone, and apparate, as I don't want anybody seeing you walk in to the cave._

_If you do not come alone or try to deceive me in any way possible, I assure you that I will torture you so bad and so long that you will be begging for the release of death._

_Sincerely_

_Lord Potter-Black_

He reread the letter once more, put it in an envelope with the coordinates of the cave that Sirius hid in during fourth year, and sighed before handing it to the new elf he bought. The elf nodded once before popping away, and two minutes later it popped back, telling him that Lestrange had accepted his offer.

Harry apparated in the cave soundlessly, his improved vampire vision and the night vision on his lenses making the pitch black cave look like it was lit with a green neon light. He stood and waited in the darkness for nearly ten minutes before he heard a single pop of apparition before him. So far, so good.

"Lord Potter?" A scared voice in the darkness asked; the voice of Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry twisted both of his wrists, making the phoenix feather wand appear in his left hand while the vampire ash wand appear in his right hand. He raised both wands up in the air while disengaging the night vision of his lenses, before aiming the ash wand at the dark figure in front of him.

"Lumos. I'm here Lord Lestrange." said Harry as he poured a sensible amount of magic into the phoenix wand, making it glow a dark yellow light, similar to that emitted by torches.

"Thank you for considering my offer, Lord Potter. Just don't speak _his_ name while there is one of _us_ around. There are charms on the tattoo that alert him every time someone says _his_ or_ our_ name in its vicinity." said the Death Eater in a nervous tone of voice, looking around as if expecting Voldemort to jump out of the darkness and behead him.

"I know, but thanks for the warning anyway." said Harry in an amused tone as he waived his ash wand in front of him, conjuring a wooden table and two straight back chairs, one for each of them. He conjured a candle on the table, complete with candle holder, and lit it with his ash wand before ending the Lumos spell and releasing the wand so it fell directly in his disillusioned holster, the spells on it grabbing hold of the wand and waiting for the proper muscles on the forearms to twitch, giving their cue to launch the wand out again. He took a moment to scan Rodolphus' mind for any traces of deception, but only found grief, anger and determination. The anger was directed towards Voldemort.

"Please, take a seat." he said as he occupied one of the chairs. Rodolphus looked around nervously one last time before sitting down on the offered chair.

"What I want to know is why you decided to defect. And why now?" asked Harry in a suspicious tone of voice. This could still be a trap set up by Voldemort, killing Rodolphus' brother, insuring that the man wouldn't even know that he was a bait.

"_He_ killed… killed my brother. Right in front of my eyes. With the Killing Curse. There was nothing I could do." said Rodolphus in a defeated tone of voice.

"I know how you feel." said Harry slowly. He didn't want to give compassion to a murderer, but he knew what the man was going through. The same thing that he went through right after he lost Sirius.

"Why did he do it?" asked Harry softly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rodolphus, his voice betraying the confusion he felt.

"Why did V… _He_ kill your brother? I know _he_ is a monster, but he is not a mindless beast." Harry explained slowly.

"He… he did it because my… my brother didn't want to turn over his… his wife without being paid the standard bride price. You see, he pretended to faint to get a feel of who was loyal to him. The rat, Pettigrew, and the bitch, Bellatrix, ran to him and took him to his private quarters and we didn't see him for three weeks after that. Next time he appeared, he rewarded Bellatrix, gave her the beauty she lost in Azkaban, and rewarded Pettigrew too, silver limbs and a silver breastplate. The spells effect was disgusting. After that he cast a 'Tormenta' and left with Bellatrix in tow." narrated Rodolphus, using his hands to gesticulate.

"When did he pretend to faint? Do you know the exact time?" asked Harry, his mind making a connection between the breaking of the mind link and Voldemort's antics.

"Not the exact time per se, but approximately… an hour – an hour and a half after he came back from the Ministry. Why do you ask?" asked Rodolphus, interested in the fact that Harry clearly made something out of it.

"I don't think _he_ pretended to faint. I think he actually fainted. I broke the mind connection that he had with me, and at the same time he _pretends_ to faint? I don't think so. I think he lied about the pretending part. He didn't want to show any weakness in front of his minions. Actually lying, by only inserting the word pretend into his sentience, he made all of you fear him even more since none of you came to the proverbial rescue, instead of making him look weak and vulnerable." said Harry, all the while scratching his chin.

"Yeah, the bitch took care of him for three full weeks, didn't let any of us know what was going on. She was infatuated with _him_ ever since she first laid eyes on him. And she finally got her which. She is now his personal sex toy _Dark Lady Bellatrix_. What a bunch of dragon dung." said Rodolphus in a classical Death Eater sneer.

"_Dark Lady Bellatrix hm? So, he finally found someone he can trust. He had already entrusted her with the Cup Horcrux, so I'm guessing he divulged the secret about the creation of Horcruxes. This smells fishy, I don't like it._" thought Harry.

"_That's fine; the bitch isn't as big a threat as Voldemort. We can always beat her half to death and rape her mind for info on her Horcrux. Focus on the situation at hand._" informed Raziel's soothing voice in his head.

"So, how can I help you defeat _him_? I know loads of dark magic, some transfiguration, charms-" started Rodolphus eagerly, but Harry cut him off.

"Thanks for the proposal, but I'll pass. No, I need something else. Something from your family vault." said Harry carefully.

"What!? You're insane! No way am I giving you a family heirloom. Do you think I'm a fool? If-" Rodolphus started ranting, but Harry cut him off again, this time literally. He sprung from his chair with inhuman speed and snaked his left hand around his throat, choking him and stopping his rant, while his right hand kept his ash wand pointed at Rodolphus' face.

"Listen to me you ignorant little twit. I can kill you right here and right now. I can kill you anywhere and at any point in time that has not passed already. The only reason you are still alive is because I need an item from your vault, an item that will assure me that I can kill _him_. If you would just cease your petty whining about family heirlooms for ten seconds it would give me enough time to tell you that I need a specific item that never was, isn't and never will be a Lestrange family heirloom. Now _shut the FUCK up_ and pay attention to what I am going to say." snarled Harry before releasing Rodolphus' tender neck. The man coughed and choked, but after a minute calmed down enough, so Harry continued.

"Alright. Now pay very close attention to what I'm saying. You will give me an unbreakable vow that you will stay silent about our meeting and our plan and that you will follow the plan before you do anything, or I'm not letting you out of this cave alive. You will go home, you will wake up in the morning and at nine p.m. you will go to Gringotts carrying this parcel, and a large, empty moneybag." he said as he waved his wand and a undistinguishable parcel wrapped in brown wrapping paper appeared on the table.

"Once you enter the vault, tell the goblin that you will need some privacy. When the goblin leaves, open the parcel. Inside you will find a golden cup, a replica of the item you need to take from the vault. It is of paramount importance that no one understands that the cup was taken from your vault. That cup was given to Bellatrix Lestrange back when she was still a Lestrange, so she can put it in the Lestrange Family Vault for safe keeping. If _he_ even catches a whiff that someone removed this cup, that it isn't in the vault, he'll go berserk. By the time you call the Aurors half of Diagon Alley will be flattened, and the other half up in flames, and you along with it." Harry paused to let his words sink in.

"Now, once you are alone in the vault, you will open the money bag and fill a third of it with gold. Next, take the fake cup and place it in the exact same place where the real cup was, in the exact position. Next, you take the real cup and you place it in the money bag, and then continue filling the bag with galleons. This way, everybody that sees you walking with a moneybag around will assume that you only took money from your vault. Once you have filled it with enough gold that when you jingle the moneybag the cup doesn't emerge, you pull out your wand and vanish the parcel. You walk out of the bank and apparate in front of your manor." Harry said. He swished his wand and two glasses of water appeared. He took a sip of it to clear his throat.

"At the front gates of your manor you will find me just having finished the Fidelius Charm, me being the secret keeper. I will tell you the secret of where your manor is, before you fish out the cup and give it to me. Once I have the cup I will remove the dark mark from your forearm. Then we will part ways and you will wait for the day of _his_ defeat, not a year from now if everything goes to plan. After I kill _him_ I'll pull down the Fidelius Charm and you can live happily ever after." said Harry before taking another sip of water.

"You can remove the dark mark from my arm?" asked Rodolphus in astonishment.

"Yes. Now you will give me an unbreakable vow to tell nobody of our conversation tonight or our plan and to go through our plan, and I will give you an oath that I intend to remove the dark mark after the golden cup from your vault is in my hands." said Harry. Rodolphus nodded and they took each other's right hand before starting the unbreakable vow. After the vow was completed Harry swore on his magic that he would remove the dark mark from Rodolphus' forearm after he received the golden cup from Rodolphus' Vault. Rodolphus then stood up, nodded once in respect and apparated out.

Harry breathed out once the Death Eater was gone. He waved his wand and all his conjurations disappeared, leaving the cave looking exactly as it looked when he first entered it – bare. He whistled and Fawkes flamed in the cave, landing on his shoulder, while at the same time Ethan ran into the cave with his inhuman speed.

"No problems?" asked Ethan laconically while looking around in the darkness.

"No. Everything went as planned. Let's go to the next meeting." answered Harry shortly while grabbing hold to Fawkes' tail feathers with his right hand while checking his watch on his left hand, which read twelve thirty AM. Just as Ethan reached and grabbed Fawkes' tail feathers, the bird gave a soft thrill and flamed out of the cave.

* * *

They appeared in front of the infamous Hogs Head, a dirty pub in Hogsmead with suspicious clientele. Harry quickly strode inside while summoning his ash wand from his right hand holster. He raised the powerful wand in the air and used it to create a sonic blast that almost knocked everybody out of their chairs.

"Everybody out!!!" said Harry. He saw from the corner of his eye a handless Mundungus Fletcher scurry out of the pub, while several others followed his lead, and it almost made him smirk. However, he was too preoccupied to express his thoughts on his face, because one shifty wizard pulled out his wand.

"Hey! Who d' ya thin' ya are?" slurred the obviously drunk wizard, and Harry simply pointed his wand at him and banished him out of the saloon type door, the wizards head banging the winged door open.

"Everybody here is currently trespassing on private property. I want all of you out in thirty seconds. If you don't go out, there is a team of eight Aurors outside, disillusioned and itching to use their wands. If I were you I would steer out of unnecessary trouble and get out of my pub!" bluffed Harry, and everybody bought it and left the pub.

"Aberforth, I'm here on business. As you know I own everything the Dumbledore family owned until recently, including this pub." said Harry in a monotone voice, as if he didn't know that the man in front of him caused the devastation of the Potter House by his inactivity.

Aberforth waved him to one of his back rooms. Harry followed him in a room farthest down a hall, and after he passed the threshold he saw Aberforth twist around in a surprising agility for man pushing a hundred and fifty, but he was faster. He raised his wand and cast a disarming spell.

But the spell never left the wand.

"_Shit! there must be some sort of ward in this room!_" thought Harry.

In his confusion caused by his missing spell, he was disarmed bound in ropes. He hit the floor with a thud, but he didn't panic. His breathing remained the same and his heart rate increased only slightly. He saw Aberforth's figure loom over him, and just like the rest of the villains, he chose to jeer and mock him instead of killing him right then and there.

"Now, Potter, I will avenge my brother. You see, after Grindewald killed my sister, I wanted nothing more but to close my hands around his neck and suffocate him. However, my brother was too noble to allow me that, and now Gellert rots in Nurmenguard. Now that my brother is dead, there is nobody to stop me from getting my sweet revenge. I have warded this room especially to prohibit anyone from using magic while in it, except for the ones keyed into the ward. It is a very old ward, forgotten by the general populace, but it shall be your doom. Now, for a little torture. Cru-" said Aberforth, but that was as far as he got.

As every villain Harry had ever encountered, Aberforth wanted to explain his genius to the victim, thus providing Harry with all the information he needed about his situation. As magic couldn't work in the room, Harry called on other powers at his disposal. He flung Aberforth telekinetically across the room and cut of his casting of the torture curse. While Aberforth's old body protested painfully at the blows it received from the impact with the far wall of the room, Harry used the Kain's ghosting technique, his body turning from liquid-solid state to a gaseous state, turning his whole body into grey smoke, the conjured ropes to falling through him and landing on the floor. He turned his body back into flesh and fell down on the ground with a thud, as gravity pulled him back from the two inches that he floated up while he was made out of gas. He quickly stood up and saw that Aberforth was already reaching for his wand, so he telekinetically pulled it towards him. The wand rolled fast across the ground, and Harry stomped with great strength on it with his dragon-hide boot, while at the same time telekinetically pulling his own wand and placing it in his pocket, denying the wizard another weapon.

It would seem that he had won the battle, but the commotion didn't go unheard. A girl with straight light auburn hair and blue eyes entered the room and started throwing dark curses at him, borderline illegal. Harry sighed as he dodged the first few curses before telekinetically yanking the wand out of her grip. He sprinted across the room and punched her, delivering a right hook on the left side of her face, effectively knocking her out cold. He picked up her wand and put it in his pocket, before removing three contracts and a blood quill from the same pocket and placing them on the table in the corner of the room. He lifted the speechless Aberforth by the back of his robes with his left hand and dragged him to the table, lightly tossing him into the chair.

"After your little stunt, I'm thinking I should not be so lenient to you, and kill you both where you stand, but I kind of expected that our conversation would not be peaceful. Here is the simple deal. Sign all the contracts and you and your two great granddaughters live; refuse to sign – you die." said Harry in a cold tone of voice.

Harry watched as Aberforth looked over the contracts. He knew a lot about him from his brother's memories. He knew that he was very protective of his family ever since the death of his sister Arianna. While Dumbledore and his ancestors killed and decimated the Slytherin family, leaving only one descendant left, Tom Riddle, the truth was that the Slytherin family gave as good as it got. Although Arianna was killed by Grindewald, Aberforth's daughter and son in law, and his granddaughter and grandson in law were murdered by Voldemort himself in one of the rare raids where he accompanied his Death Eaters. The deaths of in his family caused by Voldemort had pushed Albus into placing a target on the Potter Family as he didn't want to lose his great grandnieces, who at the time of the raid were baby seated by Aberforth. After the death of his brother, all Aberforth had now was himself and his two great granddaughters, Annabelle and Anastasia, aged 17 and 19 respectively, both home schooled by Aberforth himself, and the clothes on their backs. Everything else material they use to have now belonged to Harry.

So Harry had pieced together several contracts. One was stating that the Dumbledore family will surrender its family legacy to the Potter Family, including the title Heir of Merlin and the seat in the Wizengamot in exchange for the dingy old pub, which now belonged to Harry. Another stating that the Dumbledore Family sold Anastasia Dumbledore as a slave to Harry Potter for the amount of one hundred thousand Galleons and a three bedroom house in Scotland, a house that use to belong to them. The final one said that the Dumbledore Family will never try to regain its seat on the Wizengamot and the title Heir of Merlin, or exact any kind of revenge against the Potter Family. Between the choice of his entire family dying and the choice of his older granddaughter sold for a scrap of money and a house, needless to say that Aberforth chose the lesser evil, and signed all the contracts with the blood quill without a word; this way at least one of his great granddaughters could have a descent life.

Harry pulled out a Gringotts vault key and placed it on the table before hoisting the girl that attacked him, Anastasia, on his shoulder and stepped out of the room before calling Fawkes. The black bird flamed on his not occupied shoulder and flamed him to his empty dungeons. He placed the girl on his shoulder in the cot in one of the dungeons and healed her bruised left cheek.

"Dobby!" called Harry and the excitable elf was beside him in a second.

"What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter, Sir?" Dobby asked while bouncing on the balls of his flat feet, glad that he was given a task.

"Nothing much, Dobby. I need you to pop to Grimmauld place and get one of those slave collars that the Blacks were so fond of." Harry said seriously. Dobby caught on the seriousness of the situation and saluted military style, before popping away, and ten seconds later he popped back, the salute still in place.

"Here you are Harry Potter, Sir. Anything else?" asked Dobby while handing Harry the slave collar. It was a leather collar with steel studs, most often seen around the necks of bulldogs and other aggressive dogs in the muggle world, but this one was heavily enchanted. It introduced pain to the slave if they disobeyed their master's orders, uneasiness if they didn't agree with their master's opinion, and pleasure if they followed the orders of their master.

"_Pleasure and pain, that's how the Wizarding World works. Pleasure and pain."_ thought Harry as he fastened the collar around the neck of his new property. He vanished all her clothes, not leaving her any means of suicide, cast a few warming charms in the cell after he saw her flesh getting goose-bumps, and left the cell, locking the door behind him. He sent Fawkes to pick up Ethan from the front of the pub and flame him to his room in the tower.

* * *

Harry apparated at the gates in front of the Lestrange manor at 9:05 and looked at it. A big manor house stretched on a grassy field, a dirt path cutting through the grass and leading from the iron gates with a stylized "L" to the entrance of the manor house. He cast a strong illusion ward at the gates, making it look like the manor, the path and the gates weren't there, only an empty field full of grass. He conjured a boulder and sat, waiting for Rodolphus to show up.

Ten minutes later Rodolphus apparated in front of Harry with a loud crack, looking around nervously as droplets of sweat rolled down his face. I looked ridiculous, like a version of Mad Eye Moody, only without the backbone. Harry cast a privacy charm around him and stood up.

"Did you get it?" asked Harry in anticipation.

"If you cast the Fidelius Charm around my property, how come I still know where it is?" asked Rodolphus in suspicion.

"Because you own the property, nitwit. Otherwise anybody could just steal a house or a castle with the bloody charm. Now, did you get it?" asked Harry again.

"Tell me the secret first." whined Rodolphus like a petulant child.

"Alright. The hideout of Rodolphus Lestrange can be found at Lestrange Manor , 19, Meadow Lane." said Harry with a sigh as he flicked his hand behind his back and disspelled the illusion wall behind him. Rodolphus' eyes widened as he saw what he thought was the Fidelius Charm revealing him manor.

"Now, the Cup." said Harry firmly and with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Rodolphus dug his hand inside the moneybag, fished out the cup and handed it over before emptying it of galleons. He watched as Harry placed the Cup on the ground and flexed his left hand. A sword of electric blue light sprang from his palm, and Rodolphus watched with wide eyes as Harry stabbed the sword into the cup, and a small ball of blood red light with a dark aura spiraled around the blade of light before being engulfed in the brighter blue light in Harry's palm. The sword grew even longer and shined brighter after consuming the blood red ball.

"What in Circe's name was that?" asked Rodolphus in astonishment.

"Trust me Circe has nothing to do with this." Harry said as he lifted his arm and slashed the sword around, the Reaver leaving faint traces of light where it passed previously.

"Now, about the dark mark…" started Harry and Rodolphus immediately rolled up his sleeve, exposing the disgusting tattoo on his left forearm.

"Remove it now." said Rodolphus.

"Alright." said Harry just before he sent a cutting hex at Rodolphus' throat. Blood gushed from the wound and Rodolphus' mouth as both his hands raised instinctively to the wound, trying to stem the blood that was pumped out with every beat of his now frantically beating heart. Harry approached the man near death and stabbed him with the soul Reaver, watching as a dark yellow ball of light spiraled along the length of the Reaver and got absorbed near the root of the blade. He kneeled down and checked the body, removing the tattoo with a parseltongue spell. He took more than half of the moneybag's contents and placed them in his own moneybag, before ripping Rodolphus' moneybag and spilling the contents everywhere. The golden coins clattered on the clobber stone street while Harry used his wand to remove any physical or magical traces that he left behind. Some poor idiotic thief, someone like Mundungus Fletcher, was going to be blamed for this.

"_Poor idiotic bastard signed his own death warrant. The dark mark is a link between the soul and the flesh, and is anchored on both using a long parseltongue spell. The only way to remove it was using the parseltongue spell for removing tattoos once your soul was gone. But you didn't know that, and I wasn't going to tell you, since my name isn't Aberforth Dumbledore, nor it is Tom Riddle. It's funny how they never see it coming."_ thought Harry while giving the dead body one last look, dispelling the privacy charm and dissapparating.

A/N: And this is where lack of crucial information will get you. :D


	17. Dead Death Eaters

A/N: Chessboxing is the best sport in the world!!!

Alright, I just wanted to thank all those who reviewed, so, thank you! Never hesitate to review and speak your mind, ask questions, ect. ect.

Alright, ON WITH THE STORY!!! coughs

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Dead Death Eaters

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody crouched down and inspected the dead body as the Ministry Obliviators waited for his investigation and clue gathering to end so they could clean up the crime scene. He looked in the corpse's internal organs to see if any damage was made, but he found nothing that wasn't supposed to be like it was. The only thing that was wrong with the wizard was his slit throat. He pulled out his wand and checked for a spell signature, and the Cutting Hex came up, its power, but not the magical signature of the caster. He frowned. There were very few people out there who had the knowledge _and_ power to wipe out the signature of the spell, one of them being himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Voldemort and the late Albus Dumbledore.

He stood up and swarmed the area with a light coating of magic, and the residue of one other spell showed up. On the gate of the Lestrange Mansion he found the remnants of an illusion spell, probably behind which the killer waited. His magical eye could see through illusions, but no one else he knew had that advantage, and Lestrange sure didn't, because if he did, he'd be alive now. Albus Dumbledore came close with his aura vision, but he couldn't see through illusions and spot something non-magical behind it.

Other than that the whole area was clear. He looked down at the corpse again, and lifted the left arm, exposing the forearm to the eye. His normal eye widened when he saw that the dark mark was gone. The dark marks on every Death Eater he had killed remained even after death, and he was sure that Rodolphus Lestrange was one. Could this be a muggle, polijuiced before being killed? Had Rodolphus wanted to stage his own death? He checked the internal chest for any residues of magic, and found wild magic with Rodolphus' own magical signature, indicating that Rodolphus' core and soul had been there not three hours ago.

So this was Rodolphus Lestrange indeed. And he suspected that the only one that knew how to remove the dark mark was its creator, Voldemort himself. But why go through all the trouble to kill his own minion and then make it look like someone had mugged the victim? Then, the logic of the thing hit him like a freight train.

Who would follow a man that killed his own followers? First Regulus, then Rabastian, then Rodolphus, all killed, and for no apparent reason. He understood then. Voldemort killed muggleborns , Aurors and civilians in high profile, showing his magical prowess, but kept the killings of his own in a low profile, because if the wannabes and Death Eaters found that they could be killed not only by the other side, but by their side as well, recruiting would become _very_ difficult, and the Death Eaters would all abandon him.

The last two months had been very hard on the wizarding world. Voldemort had stepped up on recruiting after a three week pause, in which Alastor guessed that he had recovered from the duel with Albus. All of the werewolves' clans had joined him, the rogue werewolves remaining neutral, just like the last war. The two vampire clans from the last war had joined him as well, and ministry spies reported that another, a third clan had joined him, the leader of which was so powerful that he suspected only a master Auror, such as himself, could defeat him, for not everybody could cast the Lumos Solem spell. And to go against a vampire so powerful without that particular spell would be foolish.

There were already several attacks on Diagon Alley and Hogsmead that were barely stopped, but Voldemort was gaining more strength and followers with each passing day. He feared that the few skirmishes that were designed only to instill fear in the hearts of the government clerks and the civilians were soon going to escalate into full out battles with heavy casualties, just like the last war.

He shook out of his reverie and his magical eye swirled around in its socket while he was cursing himself for dropping his guard. After assuring himself that there was no danger around he grunted before nodding to the chief Obliviator and dissapparating to report his suspicions to Minister Bones herself.

Harry walked, his black cloak billowing up behind him, down the long corridor inside what used to be the Sarafan Stronghold, deemed impenetrable by any man. He would have liked it better if the meetings of the Vampire Council were conducted in the Vampire Citadel, but the citadel had been destroyed many centuries ago. He pushed the heavy double winged door and stepped inside the circular room. The room had been redecorated, and while still made of white marble the golden lines making intricate patterns along the floor, circular wall and ceiling were replaced by blood red ones. In the middle of the room, a huge circular marble table stood, around it thirteen high backed and visibly uncomfortable chairs. Twelve chairs were occupied, the Vampire Lords leaving only one unoccupied, presumably for him.

He sat down on the marble chair that was looking more like a throne and cast a look on the other twelve Vampires. You could hear a pin drop in the tense silence of the room, and the Vampire Lords were trying to breathe as quietly as they could. The vampires were all looking no younger than twenty and no older than thirty, but just by looking in their eyes you could guess how old they _really_ were. He looked across the table to the eldest of the vampires, and saw a curious expression on his face. Hope and disbelief were in the eyes as well, but curiosity was the dominant emotion on the old vampire's face.

"So…" the elder Vampire spoke softly, his word echoing in the white marble chamber, "You claim to be the legendary ruler of vampires, the Emperor named Kain. How can you confirm this?" challenged the eldest vampire softly.

"As you all know, Kain was a legendary Emperor that ruled over the Vampires with a weapon, a curved sword named the Soul Reaver. Unfortunately, during my rebirth, the sword had to be broken, for I trapped myself in it to refuse death and defeat from the equally legendary wizard named Myrridin Emrys, currently known in legend as Merlin. However, I still wield the spectral representation of the Reaver." Harry said, and immediately brought his left hand out, and a bright flash of light hit the vampires (with no UV light in it) and they saw, for the first time, that the Reaver and his bearer, Kain, were actually back.

Stunned silence filled the chamber, the only noise coming from the Reaver, an electric sort of humming. Harry looked at the astonished faces of his soon to be subordinates, and concluded that there would be no betrayers any time soon. These vampires were raised with his legend, and he could see the awe and excitement in their eyes. He was free of betrayal from the Vampire Lords, at least for a century or two.

"But, how did Merlin defeat you?" asked one of the youngest Vampire Lords on the table.

"He resorted to assassination. He carved many power restricting wards, specially created and crafted against vampires, into his staff and used the gem on top of it to power the wards on the staff. Furthermore, he had coated the lower half of the staff with any and all poisons he could find. One night, as I was walking down a road to what is now called Hogsmead, but then was a small village full of muggles, intending to feed myself, he appeared behind me and magically launched his staff. I heard the whoosh and turned around with the Soul Reaver in hand, intending to face my opponent, but I was pierced by the staff. I could sense my powers fleeing from me even as the poison took effect, and knew that if I didn't imprison myself in the Reaver, all would be lost." narrated Harry while sifting through the memories of Kain. The room fell in silence, every single vampire not knowing how to respond to the tale they heard.

"I'll be the first to admit, as Kain alone I was foolish and arrogant, thinking that since I was the most powerful Vampire in Nosgoth and its Emperor, I was untouchable. I was wrong. No one is untouchable." said Harry in a soft voice, and all the Vampires were nodding at the words of wisdom. They had preformed countless assassinations, and had watched as assassins struck down their previous Lords. Indeed, no one was ever untouchable.

"Now that you have seen the proof that I am indeed Kain reborn, we will work towards a great future. As I have done with the past, I shall not disclose the full plan to anyone, for we may still be betrayed." said Harry calmly and collectedly after clearing his throat.

"We understand fully, my Lord." answered the oldest vampire on the table.

"Thank you for your understanding. Now, I shall deliver little tidbits of what the master plan is. The Dark Lord Voldemort must be stopped at all costs. He wants to destroy all muggles and muggleborns. If he succeeds, the link in the food chain right below us will disappear, and we will all die out of hunger. There will be no more drunk men and women at night, no more blood banks, no more easy access to blood, we will have to fight wizards every time to meet our sustenance . I fear that if he succeeds the whole vampire race will be eventually destroyed by his actions, direct or indirect. The man is clearly insane and emotionally unstable." he said, looking closely for a reaction to in the Vampire Lords' faces. They were looking nervous and struggled to stay still in their uncomfortable throne like chairs. The implications of Voldemort's passionate and obsessive purge of the muggles in the world clearly settling in their heads. He waved his wand and piles of paper, each at least ten centimeters (four inches) high appeared before every Vampire Lord.

"These are the specifications of Lord Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters, including all of his allies, minions, sympathizers and suspected spies." said Harry as he gestured to the piles in front of every Vampire Lord.

"You have magic!" a surprised Vampire Lord on his left exclaimed.

"Yes. A wizard came by in my resting place, and he agreed to share bodies with him. Now, I am him and he is me, and Raziel is us as well. Our characters balance out quite well, although the anger and cruelty of my younger days surfaces out sometimes, and when I lose control, I lash out." he said in explanation.

"Now, back to the matter at hand. You will note that he has three clans of vampires following him, one weak, which was taken care of by me and the Shadow Clan, another in medium strength and another medium to strong clan, the one led by Vlad. Your first and foremost task is to read all of the documents in front of you and commit them to memory. After all, one has to know all about his enemy in order to have the best chance of defeating him." said Harry before standing up.

"While you are reading the information I have supplied you with, you will have all your subordinates to swear loyalty with a blood oath to yourself and to me, Emperor Kain. After you read and memorized _all_ data, you are to send a nondescript looking letter with a bird from one of the post offices. If you find anything that interests me, do not hesitate to disclose that information in a letter. Once I have received letters informing me that all of you are familiar with our enemy, I will send letters to you with further instructions, or, more likely, I will call another meeting." he said before he dug into his pocket and removed a nondescript looking package. He ripped the cheap brown wrapping paper and opened the small cardboard box that was wrapped with it. He pulled twelve identical ivory amulets from inside and tossed them one by one to the vampires. The amulets were in a shape of the Soul Reaver, and the miniature swords had the current date on them.

"Bear these at all times. I have placed charms on them that will make them extremely itchy you once I have changed the date on them. The date will indicate our next meeting in this very room, always at one A.M. Also I have paced mild protection charms on them. You may never know when you will need them." Harry said.

"Now, I want a loyalty blood oath from each and every one of you, one by one." said Harry in a cool tone of voice, letting them know that the issue is not discussable. So, one by one, all twelve Vampire Lords swore loyalty to him, and after they bowed to him as one, he nodded back in respect and cleared his throat.

"You have been faithful to me for the past two thousand years, even though I wasn't around. As you ordered by me, your ancestors and you steered clear of human affairs, and I am glad that you did. For this immense show of trust in me, I will reward you with a gift." Harry said, and pulled another nondescript brown parcel from his enlarged pockets. He opened it and presented each vampire with two potions, one silvery white, and the other dark orange.

"This is a cure for your weakness against sunlight. Once you are in your respective lairs and the sun is going down, drink the orange potion, followed by the silver one. You will fall asleep for six hours, and when you wake up, you will be able to stand under the Sun." he said as he passed the potions around.

Eyes were misty in the chamber filled with cold blooded killers and ruthless tacticians. They were finally going to be able to see the sun, the life giver to the planet. Each vampire clutched the two potions like a life line, and now Harry knew that with this gift, the loyalty of the vampires would not be an issue, for their loyalty won them their freedom, and they knew that.

"Don't forget to mail me once you have finished with the papers and once again when you have taken a blood oath from each and every vampire under your rule. Until next time." he said with a nod, and the Vampire Lords bowed again before he left the chamber.

* * *

WARNING!!! Although the following scene doesn't contain a sexual encounter, it still contains mature themes! WARNING!!!

* * *

Harry strode in the dungeons after his meeting with the vampires, carrying a tray with a breakfast dish of eggs and bacon and a glass of orange juice. He opened the door of the cell where his slave resided in and set the tray down before magically shutting the door. He shook awake the naked girl and immediately ordered.

"I forbid you to harm anyone in this tower. I forbid you to commit suicide. I forbid you to harm yourself. Don't try to take off the collar and don't try to escape this tower." Harry rattled off in quick succession.

"Now, are you hungry?" asked Harry in a kind voice.

"Yes Master. Why am I naked Master?" asked Anastasia, compelled by the slave collar to call him "Master".

"You have a beautiful body, Anastasia. Most of the time, when you are not in public, you will wear nothing but your slave collar and a warming charm." asked Harry.

"Why master?" asked Anastasia in confusion.

"You are my slave, and therefore only live for my enjoyment. If I enjoy seeing you naked, you will, of course, walk around my private quarters naked. In short, when it's only you and me, or you, me and my wife, you are to be naked. You understand now, slave?" asked Harry in an impatient voice.

"I understand Master." answered Anastasia.

"Good. Now, you must be hungry. Here, eat." he said while handing her the tray. She settled it down on her bare lap and started properly eating with the silverware, the training of high pureblood society etiquette being soundly committed to muscle memory. Harry watched her as she ate slowly and deliberately, as if she hadn't spent the day in a dungeon without any food. After she finished she put down the silverware on the tray and Harry took the tray from her, not wanting anything to obstruct his view of her naked body.

"How did I become your slave master?" she asked with watery eyes caused by the realization of her lost freedom.

"Your great grandfather sold you to me." Harry answered shortly.

"Why?" she asked in disbelief and confusion.

"He chose to sacrifice your freedom for your, your sister's and his life." Harry answered.

"Why would he do that?" she asked in confusion.

"I have noticed something. Your former family, all the Dumbledores, had a disposition to choose "the lesser evil" so to speak, in any given situation, and sacrifice whatever it was needed to achieve the "lesser evil", just as long as the sacrifice wasn't their personal. For example, if I had said that it was your great grandfather's life in exchange for yours, I suspect that in that situation he would have killed you, although reluctantly, on the spot. You are lucky I'm not such a cruel man." he admitted in explanation.

"Now, enough chit chat, stand up for inspection." he said, and she immediately stood up, and a warm wave of pleasure spread throughout her whole body. Harry raised her arms to the sides and checked the one by one, before putting them down again. He checked her hair, her face, her neck, her chest, her back, her buttocks, her stomach, pinching the small amount of fat on her belly and shaking his head. He inspected her legs, the back of her knees, her knees, and finally told her to sit down. Just as she sat down he inspected her feet, taking in her shape and prodding them with a finger to see how hard they were. Just as she thought that her humiliation was finally over, he grabbed her thighs and spread them wide apart, crouched down and inspected her vagina. She blushed like mad as run his hands over her pubic hair and shuddered as he inspected the inner and outer lips and the clitoris. He hummed once, as in deep thought before standing straight once again.

"You have a beautiful body, but you are not in exactly what I call good shape. You will have to work out and eat according to a schedule I will compose for you." he said while whipping out his wand and swishing it across his upturned hand, conjuring a silk blood-red dress in her size.

"When you are in front of someone that is not me or my wife, you will wear this dress and _only_ this dress, with _nothing_ underneath. At night when you settle down to sleep, you will discard the dress and one of the elves will have it clean and ready for you in the next morning, not that you will need it much." he said as he gave her the clothes. She was smart enough not to put them on now. Harry smiled and gave her permission to get dressed.

He steered up the stairs and into the loft that he and his wife shared. She looked around the huge loft with wide eyes as Harry explained.

"This is mine and your mistress' private quarters. This is where you will live for the next six days, and then I and my wife will depart for Hogwarts and take you along with us. As long as you are in this loft, you are to be naked, understood?" Harry ordered.

"Yes Master." Anastasia said and immediately started to strip. Harry took the clothes from her and set them down on his king sized bed, before digging inside his pocket and removing two bracelets from it.

"Put these on." he said as he handed the two silver bracelets to her.

"What are they?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

"You shall wear them on your wrists at all times. One of them is a bracelet with a permanent charm on it that will keep your body in a comfortable temperature at all times, so this way you will not be begging me for clothes when the winter comes. The other one has a permanent charm on it that will keep your not-so-big bosom up and prevent your tits from sagging." said Harry smartly. It had taken him two hours to make these bracelets, and he had only one copy of each left.

"Yes Master." said Anastasia obediently as she put on the bracelets, which resized to fit her hands in a loose grip.

* * *

"Harry, my parents just contacted me with the mirrors you left them. They are under attack!" exclaimed a shaking Hermione.

"Calm down love. Put on the basilisk suit." said Harry calmly. This reminded Hermione that Harry had placed wards around their house, so she reinforced her Occlumency shields and reigned in on her emotions. She tapped her wand once on her chest and her night clothes were replaced by the black basilisk skin suit while Harry did the same.

"Hold on to me Hermione." Harry said softly while giving her his hand. She grasped it tightly before Harry apparated them to the Granger residence.

They arrived on the other side of the street and saw in front of them six Death Eaters firing spells at Hermione's house. The wards still held, and Harry estimated that they had around 80% of their usual power. Voldemort didn't have any ward breakers, and he himself didn't know much of the subtle art of warding and breaking wards, although Dumbledore knew quite a lot, and Harry suspected that he could have a Masters in Warding and Ward Breaking, but the man was simply too busy learning all he could to lose time in testing, plus if you were a Master at something, it would be public knowledge, and any opponent you had would know just what and how much you knew. Dumbledore had more than once cursed his naivety and foolishness in his youth, for he had scored perfect results in all his N.E.T.W.s and fifty years later, long after becoming a Master in Transfiguration and Alchemy, people started pitting him against Grindewald and Grindewald himself had challenged him publicly to a duel.

Harry narrowed his eyes and summoned his vampire ash wand in his right hand and silently cast a modified dark spell at the Death Eater that was closest to him. The head of the Death Eater separated from his body and clumped down on the paved street, soon followed by his body. The remaining Death Eaters didn't notice anything so Harry used the same spell on the next one. However, this one fell forwards and his head rolled on the ground and hit a Death Eater in the leg. He man turned around and saw Harry and Hermione in their black basilisk skin tight suits and yelled to the others while sending a silent purple spell at them.

Hermione and Harry jumped to the side, dodging his spell, and Harry raised his wand at the Death Eater and whispered his own dark spell.

"Vertebra Discerpo." whispered Harry as he watched the spell build up and leave his wand before dodging a spell from one of the four death eaters. Anything they could probably use would be neutralized by the suit he wore, but both he and Hermione knew not to lean on the magical protection of the custom made full body armor. It would not stop an Unforgiveable Curse, and he had dueled regularly with Hermione, always instructing her to move away from any dangerous spell, even if it meant getting in the way of a non lethal curse.

The spell he launched traveled down to the Death Eater, and he (or she, they were masked) quickly put up a standard Protego shield, but Harry's curse pierced right through it and made the Death Eater collapse in a boneless heap. That was Harry's new favorite spell. It took half the power the Avada Kedavra took to cast; it was a spell with no wand motions and traveled fairly fast. It could pierce all but the most powerful shields and wards, one of which was the silver totem shield which Voldemort used in his duel against Dumbledore in the Ministry's Atrium. What he liked most about the spell though, was that it didn't kill the victim. It severed their spine chord just below the neckline, rendering the victim's arms, legs and torso completely useless. Other than the barely repairable damage to their spine chord, there was nothing wrong with them. They were completely conscious, they could move their head a bit, and they could talk. Harry had designed this spell after reading on the Internet about the accident Christopher Reeve had earlier in the year, and decided that he could replicate the effects the accident had in a neat spell of his own design.

Another Death Eater fell after Hermione set him on fire, the lime green flames licking his body as he panicked and tried to roll on the ground. The last two tried to dissapparate after seeing their comrades falling quickly from several very well chosen spells. However, in their haste to dissapparate, they were hit with anti-dissapparation jinxes, so they grit their teeth and started throwing Bombardas at them. The Death Eaters weren't smart enough to aim the spells on the ground before Harry's and Hermione's feet, so the spells immediately were deflected back at them, and they were soon sporting a fist sized hole each, Hermione's target on the stomach and Harry's on the right arm. Harry sprinted through the fallen bodies and caught the dying Death Eater, materialized the Soul Reaver in his hand and stabbed him in the chest. The masked man's soul spiraled up the blade before merging with it and Harry let the blade fade from his grasp, no longer needing it.

"Was that it?" asked Hermione while looking around. The Death Eater she set on flames uttered his last moan before succumbing to his death, and the one that was incapacitated just stared up to the sky, trying to play dead.

"Yes, that was it. They weren't going to send an army just to get rid of two muggles and a supposedly inexperienced muggleborn witch. You did well. Now come on, we need to relocate your mum and dad to the Tower. They cannot stay here, for there will be another attack, a bigger one. But let's see what our survivor has to tell us." said Harry as he moved to the only living Death Eater on the bloody street.

He crouched down on the ground and looked in the Death Eater's eyes before removing the mask. He didn't recognize the face, so he just delved into the man's barely protected mind. What he saw disgusted him. The adolescent Death Eater beneath him was called Marco Dolohov, son of the death eater Antonio Dolohov. To get initiated, he had to rape a muggle woman, make her husband rape their barely twelve year old daughter using the Imperious Curse, then torture the muggle man with the Crucatius Curse and finally kill them all using the Killing Curse, while the masked inner circle and Voldemort watched and his father encouraged him, even giving an excited applause after he disposed of the unfortunate family.

He delved deeper down in the man's memories and saw an interesting encounter.

=====Marco's Memory=====

_Marco entered the dark room with steady steps before he kneeled down in front of the Dark Lord and kissed the hem of his black robes._

"_Speak Marco, I have little time and patience to deal with you rookies and your desires of glory and power." said Voldemort in his cold high voice._

"_As you know, Master, I have several contacts in the Ministry, and through one of them I have found that the Potter brat had married a mudblood, one Hermione Jane Granger. I have squeezed her residence from my contact, and saw fit to inform you of this development." said the young Death Eater._

"_Potter married? I'd thought he'd never see the day. This is an excellent opportunity. I want you to go to the mudblood's house and torch it, burn it down to the ground. I want the brat to weep in misery like the little girl he is. Take five novices with you and go" said Voldemort, sounding pleased with the development._

_Marco stood up and immediately went to gather five other Death Eaters, created an illegal portkey and they all portkeyed away to the mudblood bitch's house._

=====End of Memory=====

After watching the memory, Harry sifted fast though the young Death Eater's brain and found out the names of all the new Death Eaters that Voldemort recruited.

"Voldemort probably knows your address. Apparate your mum and dad now while I put the house under the Fidelius." said Harry as he stood up straight. Hermione nodded and slowly walked to the front door. She knocked three times, before removing the headpiece from her basilisk skin armor, and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" asked Dan Granger from inside, his voice shaking slightly.

"It's me, dad. Open up." Hermione said as Harry started to lay the base runes on the four corners of the Granger property.

"How do I know it's you?" asked Dan and Hermione heard a click from inside, probably her dad pulling the hammer from her granddad's old revolver.

"I got married in a circle of stones in a meadow this summer, then we stayed in Harry's tower, and my favorite color is baby blue. Open up, dad." she said. The door opened and her dad shoved the gun in her face, recognized her, and then hugged her.

"Come on; pack whatever clothes you need and we'll go to the Tower. Harry is going to hide the house." she said in a hurry while disengaging from her father's embrace.

"Hide the house?" asked her father in confusion.

"Packing now, explanations later." Hermione responded and sighed before waving her wand. Immediately two suitcases and two piles of clothes flew down the stairs and settled at her feet.

"Pack!" she barked, and Dan Granger jumped while the clothes packed themselves neatly in the suitcase. Hermione moved from room to room and cast stasis spells in every room, while her mother picked up the box with the family jewels and moved to the living room. Dan removed a whiskey glass from the liquor cabinet in the living room and waited for Hermione to finish the spell casting. Hermione came back after putting every room in stasis and looked at the box of jewelry in her mother's arms and sighed before waving her wand at the floor, conjuring a sturdy plastic suitcase. Her mother caught on and placed the wooden box in the suitcase as Hermione waved her wand one more time and all the cash in the house flew at her, even her father's wallet jumped out of his pocket and plopped down in the pile of banknotes.

"Pack!" barked Hermione again and the banknotes and wallet jumped up and arranged themselves neatly in the suitcase.

"Dad, I can make a portkey out of any object, you didn't have to bring a whiskey glass just because the last portkey you used was one." Hermione explained. Dan just grinned.

"I know sweetie, I just didn't want to leave my favorite whiskey glass behind." Dan said with a grin, and Hermione couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay you go outside and wait while I levitate the suitcases out." she ordered and her mum and dad complied. She levitated the suitcases on the street, careful not to drop them in a pool of Death Eater blood. She turned around and cast a stasis spell on the living room before locking the house and going back on the street. She saw her dad embracing her mum, both looking green from the morbid and gory scene on the street.

"Okay, it's finished. Just the final step remains." Harry said before writing the last rune on the edge of the ward. He moved to Hermione and pointed his wand to her forehead.

"Think of the location of your home Hermione." Harry said.

"_Hermione's house can be found at 108 Millfield Road, Birmingham"_ Hermione thought in her mind and blinked as Harry cast the final spell that would seal the information in her mind.

An invisible wave of magic sprang from her, as Harry, her parents and the rest of the world forgot where she lived. She brought them closer to her and whispered "Hermione's house can be found at 108 Millfield Road, Birmingham", and the house appeared before Harry's and her parents' eyes.

"Alright, you take a portkey home with the entire luggage while I take care of the Death Eater." said Harry and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione broke the kiss, made a portkey and disappeared along with her parents and their luggage. Harry crouched above the only surviving Death Eater again and smirked.

"Welcome to hell." said Harry to the immobilized Death Eater as he sank his fangs in the upper part of his neck, where he could actually feel the pain and the blood rushing out of him. The man tried to struggle, but Harry had his head in a vice like grip. Just as the Death Eater was about to pass out from blood loss, Harry extended the Reaver and sucked out the man's soul.

His 'Kain' side desperately wanted to make six portkeys and send the Death Eaters back to Voldemort, but Harry and Raziel didn't want to antagonize the madman and wear his short temper any further. He transfigured the bodies into breadcrumbs; cast a few Scourgifyes to clean the blood from the street and apparated to Potter Tower, leaving the breadcrumbs for the birds that would wake only two hours after he disappeared.

A/N: Whew. That was one long chapter. It's almost double my standard chatper length (around 3,000 words). So I expect a DOUBLE the standard amount of REVIEWS (around 12 per chapter). So don't dissapoint me people, I broke my back writing this (figuratively speaking, of course :D), a 20-50 word REVIEW!!! will do just fine. Thank you in advance! :D


	18. The Fate of Ginny Weasly

Very Important A\N:  
Sorry for the long wait everybody. It has been hectic lately, real hectic, and real life caught up with me. I was needed from several different parties, and as soon as I got free I discovered I had a writer's block. Yeah, the first one I had ever, and it sucked big time. That is why you will see so many sex scenes in this chapter, because all I did was drink, smoke, wallow in my misery and watch porn ( lie).

I didn't know what to write next, and I fear how awful the "coming to Hogwarts" scene will look, so I kept going in circles. I have great plans for beyond, so I will just need some time to drill through the wall of steel I have run into.

On a happier note, my imaginative brain couldn't be stopped by a mere writers block, so I have started three more stories, which aren't posted on the net, but will be posted soon (in a month or two).

"**Harry Potter and the Golden Dragon"** is another one of those "Harry goes back in time even though the war is over because he has to fix everything that went wrong and save every one that died." Well, not quite. Harry at almost 200 years of age is a lot more powerful than the sum of Voldemort's and Dumbledore's power, and he is more intelligent than the square of the sum of Dumbledore's and Voldemort's intelligence. The bastard just hides it well. The war went well, and he didn't have any regrets. It was what happened after the war that caused him to travel from when he was nearly two hundred to right at the beginning of his birth. And he did it all of that because he was selfish. And he has a companion on an even more selfish mission.

"**With a Single Spell"** is a story about a "mad scientist" Harry, in which Harry with all his brainpower and mad genius and all his manly and all-powerful awesomeness finds a way to defeat: the Dark Lord Voldemort, all of his Death Eaters, all of his vampires, all of his werewolves, all of his inferi, all of his giants, and all the rest of his Dark Army; while at the same time keeping Dumbledore ignorant and in the dark. _**WITH A SINGLE SPELL!!!.**_ You must wonder what kind of destructive force mad Harry has unleashed on the world now. For your information, it's just a custom shield spell. This story is mostly intended for the guys, especially those that thought Fight Club "fucking rocked!!! wooo". Lots of humor in it too.

"**Harry Potter and the Green Destiny Sword"** is a Harry Potter/Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon crossover in is basics. You don't need to learn all about the movie or even watch it as I will be explaining everything as we go through the plot. It will be a Harry/Cho story, and I believe it will be the most sentimental and mushy fic I have ever and/or will ever write. But don't worry though, there will be plenty of plots within plots and action beyond action seen in any Harry Potter Fic. Guarantied! If after seven days of reading you are still not satisfied with the fic, send a review and I will give you full refund! That is to say $0.00. Since it's free, ya know?

Anyways, back to the story!!!

* * *

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED AS NC-17, WHICH MEANS HARDCORE ADULT TOPICS. EVEN IF YOU ARE OF AGE, PROCEED WITH CAUTION

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Chapter Seventeen: The Fate of Ginny Weasly

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes honey?" asked Harry as he turned the page of the Daily Prophet.

"I just went to the loft. What is a naked woman doing in there?" asked Hermione, a bit angrily.

"Oh, you mean Anastasia. Yes, I meant to tell you about that, but with last night's excitement, I forgot. She is our slave." said Harry nonchalantly as he folded the newspaper and put it aside. Hermione's lips thinned as she looked at him.

"Why do we need a slave, Harry, much less a human slave?" she said in disapproval.

"Well, you see, I have a plan. I'm going to slap the pureblood laws right in the faces of the purebloods, by appearing in Hogwarts with not just one, but two pureblood slaves. It may reach their heads that it is morally and ethically wrong to have other sentient beings as slaves." said Harry in way of explanation.

"I see. But that doesn't explain the fact why we have a _naked_ slave in our private quarters. And you're getting _another_ one?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Well, yes. I figured that only one female pureblood might not get a rise out of the purebloods, but _two_ definitely will." said Harry excitedly. He loved his plans very much. So much in fact that he often times felt like John "Hannibal" Smith did when "a plan comes together". He was very much relieved that Albus Dumbledore was dead, because the old man was an excellent tactician. His only mistake was that he spun too many lies. He had spun so many lies, that when they came crashing down, they had buried him entirely. Harry, Raziel, and especially Kain, on the other hand, never lied. Many people through history thought Kain evil whether a greater or a lesser one, but if they were alive today they could testify on his behalf. He had been hurt by lies too many times to lie himself.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the _naked_ part!" she said hotly.

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you insinuating that I am fucking the slave?" Harry asked.

"Well… No… But, why is she naked?" Hermione asked after deflating a bit.

"Well, I thought, since she is our slave, she might be put to some use. Since I can't trust her to stay put with a wand, she has to have another purpose. And that purpose is… entertainment." said Harry.

"_Entertainment_? Do you find a naked woman _entertaining_?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Why, of course. Don't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione huffed, before blushing faintly.

"Well, she is kind of cute." Hermione said not looking into his eyes.

"Cute? Hermione, Anastasia is naked. You could say sexy, but cute? That's for describing Susan Bones." Harry said. Hermione smirked as she stood up from the chair in the living room and walked around the coffee table until she was behind Harry's chair. She put her arms around him and slowly ran them up his torso.

"So, husband, Susan Bones is cute, eh?" asked Hermione in a sickly sweet voice. Harry grunted but didn't move an inch from his position as her soft hands caressed his torso through the soft silk shirt.

"Yes, wife, Susan Bones is cute." Harry repeated and groaned once again in approval at her arousing caresses. She leaned down and traced soft kisses and licks on his neck and jaw, and listened as his heartbeat and breathing pattern increased in volume and tempo.

"And those hue jugs she carries around in front of her have nothing to do with it I presume?" she asked in the same tone of teasing voice.

"Well, it adds a percentage or two to her sexy look, but she is cute regardless of the amount of bosom she lugs around, especially when she blushes." Harry answered, half whispering half groaning. She continued caressing and provoking him until he could take it no longer.

"Alright, that's it!" he said and he stood up. He turned around and grabbed Hermione around the waist, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down!" she complained, but Harry just chuckled and sprinted up the stairs to the loft.

"You asked for it and you are going to get it!" he said as he emerged up the stairs in the loft. He spotted Anastasia sitting naked by the bed, resting her back on one of its legs. He threw Hermione unceremoniously on the bed and started removing his clothes. He finally kicked off the silk boxers and jumped in the bed, his stiff erection stabbing at the black silk sheets. He started kissing Hermione on the neck and face, and every bit of exposed skin he could find while his hands quickly darted from one button of her shirt to another. After he removed her shirt, Hermione grabbed his hands.

"Harry, she is watching us." she said breathlessly while trying to stave off Harry's caressing hands.

"So what? Let her watch. She might even get some if you are feeling generous." Said Harry as he yanked his hands away pinned her hands above her head with one hand while he unzipped her skirt with the other. He tugged downwards and tossed the skirt after untangling it from Hermione's legs. He plunged his head down in her crotch and started sucking, licking and nibbling through the black lingerie.

"Nghh… Oh Harry… Uh… don't stop." mumbled Hermione as Harry's tongue licked her snatch, slowly getting the fabric, and then the flesh beneath it, wet. He quickly tired of the fabric's intricate pattern beneath his tongue, so he bit the top of the panties with his teeth and pulled them downward. After spitting the panties in Anastasia's face, her buried his face between Hermione's legs again and continued sucking and licking away.

As he felt her juices slowly dribbling out her pussy, he moved one hand and inserted two fingers inside. He started pumping slowly in and out, keeping a gentle pressure on the upper wall of her vaginal canal. The pumping and the pressure increased exponentially over time, until an ordinary human could be severely challenged to even go near Harry's tempo. He removed his face from her clitoris and watched her face as she came. Hot fluids gushed out of her gash and sprayed him over the torso, soaking his hand and the sheets thoroughly.

And yet, he didn't stop pumping. Hermione came again and again in short order, although the love juices seemed to get depleted with every orgasm she had. Her whole body twitched and fluttered after her fourth orgasm, and that's when she told him to stop.

"Had enough did you?" Harry asked while he removed her bra and slowly kissed each pink nipple, making sure both were thoroughly wet.

"Slave, get on the bed." commanded Harry as he tore his eyes off Hermione. The naked girl that watched all this with wide eyes jumped up and positioned herself kneeling on the bed next to him.

"I want you to lick all her cum off me. Now! And don't swallow it." he ordered and Anastasia shivered at his voice. She got down to business and started sucking up all the cum on his fingers and his palm. Then she stopped.

"I said all the cum. Suck it off my stomach, my cock, my balls and my thighs and don't stop until all the cum is gone or you can't hold anymore in your mouth. Now!" he whispered harshly and she nodded in fear before she started complying to his orders. She sucked it all off his highly defined abs and proceeded with sucking the cum off his cock, his balls and his thighs.

Harry groaned as he felt her trembling lips on his highly aroused member, but held himself back. After she was finished she lifted her head and torso up and looked at him with swollen cheeks. He looked down at Hermione who was still glass eyed and shivering from her multiple orgasms. He pushed her so that she laid on her side and he laid down next to her, spooning her, before he put his hands around her middle and rotated himself and her, so that he laid on his back and she laid on her back on top of him.

He put his hands on her thighs and lifted Hermione's legs up so that her ass was sticking out in the air.

"Use your tongue to loosen up her asshole and then deploy all the cum in your mouth in her ass." said Harry, even as his erected cock twitched with anticipation. Anastasia nodded, her face in a disgusted grimace before she started licking around and over Hermione's asshole. The rectum slowly started to relax, so she started to spit the cum in her mouth, ever so slowly, and when she was finished the whole asshole glistened and shined with Hermione's juices.

"Done master." she said with a strangled voice, shivering at the thought what might he ask of her next. As soon as Harry heard her words, he used his left hand to guide his member in Hermione's back door.

"Urg… Harry! What are you doing?" whispered Hermione in a frightened voice after she came out of her post-orgasm trance and felt pain in the ass.

"I'm fucking you in the ass, Hermione. Slave, start licking Hermione's pussy." ordered Harry after explaining. The slave sighed and obeyed, and started licking her mistress' wet and puffed up snatch. She didn't like this, but the salty snatch was better than pain from the slave collar.

"Ugh… Harry! I… Ohhhhh…" mumbled Hermione when the pleasure started to kick in. She closed her eyes as the pain started to disappear and the pleasure increased, both in her swollen red pussy and her asshole.

"You want me to stop?" asked Harry mockingly, knowing that the pain was almost gone and the double pleasure left her without coherent thought.

"No! Whatever you do… Don't stop." said Hermione huskily as she threw back her head, which gave Harry and excellent opportunity to sink his fangs in her now fully exposed neck.

"Aieee…" squealed Hermione, actually squealed noted Harry, as she came for the fifth time that day. Her cum sprayed the face of the slave which kept licking, since her master didn't tell her to stop.

"That's what you're getting for arousing me in 4 in the afternoon; should teach you a thing or two." said Harry in mock anger as he pumped inside and outside her asshole. Just after she came for the sixth time that day, Harry removed his cock from her shithole.

"Suck me off slave." he ordered and the nineteen year old slave switched her lips and tongue from inside Hermione's pussy to around Harry's cock. She bobbed her head up and down as she sucked and used one of her hands to fist the long shaft while the other one to gently caress his balls. It didn't take long for him to come inside her mouth, his sperm spraying out of his cock and choking her.

"Swallow it!" he said, and she didn't have a choice but to obey.

"Good girl." he said and he rolled Hermione away from him before he himself rolled on the bed and stood up.

"You take care of your mistress. I have to go." Harry said to his obedient slave as he put on his boxers and the Armani suit.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione as she grabbed Anastasia's head and placed it between her legs.

"Lick me. Gently." Hermione said to the slave and looked at Harry to find him staring at her with an amused look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I have to go." he said before shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" she asked before closing her eyes and resting her head on the pillow, clearly enjoying the tongue work the slave did on her greedy fuck hole.

"To get another slave." said Harry as he put on the golden Rolex on his left wrist and disappeared with a near inaudible whoosh.

"Ugh… Slower…" said Hermione as Anastasia impatiently started to speed up her licking, trying to get it over with as soon as possible.

Harry apparated silently on the gravelly path leading to the front door of the Burrow. He strolled toward it and knocked on the wooden surface. He waited nearly three minutes before there was an answer.

"Who is it?" asked the voice of Mrs. Weasly behind the door.

"Open up Mrs. Weasly, it's Harry." he said. The door opened a little and one of Mrs. Weasly eye's peeked through the crack.

"What did you ask me the first time we met?" she asked suspiciously. After all, she thought the man on her front door could be a Death Eater.

"I asked you how to get on the platform nine and three quarters." answered Harry, knowing full well that this whole security procedure was useless crap, since a death eater would raise is wand and hex her between the eyes. Still, he was here on business. Mrs. Weasly opened the door and admitted him inside with a frown.

"We have a lot to talk about, Harry. You have been behaving quite strangely this summer." she said while he entered the living room.

"Strangely? How so?" asked Harry in false ignorance, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Well, first you get emancipated, then you sue the Headmaster for his attempts at protecting you, and then you don't even blink an eye when he is killed by a dementor. Care to explain that?" asked Mrs. Weasly, her face getting redder with each accusation she threw at him.

"First of all, Mrs. Weasly, the Headmaster didn't want to protect me, but to control me, which he did through illegal means. Just tell me one thing. Did or did I not save Ginny Weasly's life in the chamber of secrets, and did or did I not save Arthur Weasly's life indirectly when I informed you that he was bitten by a snake in the Department of mysteries?" asked Harry after explaining Dumbledore's motives.

"Yes, you did, on both accounts, and we are thankful for it. But what does that have to do with your behavior this summer?" asked a still stern Molly Weasly, thinking Harry was still easily scared by her temper like the rest of her children.

"Thank you for confirming the life debts your husband and daughter owe me, and believe me when I say, I will get paid in full." said Harry calmly while staring coldly in Mrs. Weasly's stricken face. A short silence followed.

"What, did you not think that I would find out about your treachery and your plots to use me? Did you think I'd stay an ignorant child forever? I found out about the money you've been regularly stealing from my vault, going to Dumbledore to take permission from my legal 'guardian'. And later in the summer, I found out that you wanted even more, wanted all of my worth, every single penny to divide between you and Dumbledore, using a love potion to make me obsessed with you daughter. Well, your plans have failed spectacularly." said Harry in a mocking tone.

Even though he stared at her face, his excellent peripheral vision enabled him to see her hand creep up to her sleeve. In a flurry of movement his hand twitched and his vampire ash wand flew up from its holster before he caught it firmly. In less than a second Molly was disarmed.

"You are not getting away from this. What made you think you could curse me if Dumbledore couldn't. Or are you delusional and insane? Nevertheless, I'm taking you daughter as a personal slave in order for the debts to be repaid. I'm guessing she is in her room right now. Oh, don't bother getting up." said Harry mockingly and shot a stunner at her when he saw her trying to lunge at him.

He cast silencing spells on him and started threading up the stairs. He stopped on the first landing where the door of Ginny's room was standing closed but not locked. He cast a silencing spell at the hinges and the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Ginny was lying on her stomach on her bed and was reading a Witch Weekly magazine while moving her legs in a scissor type of motion. The Wizarding Wireless was blaring loudly, and he guessed the room was magically soundproofed, because he didn't hear anything before he opened the door. He could practically rape her here and her brothers in the room next door wouldn't hear a thing. A stupid thing to do, soundproofing your room. It even amazed him that they haven't removed him from the warding scheme access list, and he didn't believe that they would be so trusting toward him after he indirectly caused Dumbledore's death. He shook out of his reverie and cleared his throat.

"Go away, Ron. I don't like a game of chess and I'm definitely not interested in hearing your insecure ramblings about the dangers of Hermione going on vacation." said Ginny without tearing her eyes off her magazine. Harry moved to the Wizarding Wireless and turned it off with a tap of his wand.

"Hey! I was listening… Harry? What are you doing here?" asked a stunned Ginny. She certainly hadn't expected to see him in her room.

"I'm taking you away, Ginevra. Since your mother acknowledged the life debt you owed me after I saved your life in the Chamber of Secrets, your life belongs to me now. And in repayment I want you as my slave." he said as he placed a slave collar on her neck. She tried to fight him off, but her wand was in her trunk and she was lying on her stomach, so she stood no chance.

"Stay on the bed, don't try to scream, and never try to take the collar off." Harry said after he fastened the collar on her neck. He opened her trunk and searched for her wand while Ginny tried to get up, and experienced a nasty jolt that drained her of her strength, leaving her panting with her face squashed on her magazine. Harry found her wand and placed it in his pocket before getting up and moving next to Ginny. He swished his wand and her clothes disappeared from her body, appearing neatly folded in her open school trunk. After all, all he could legally take was Ginny, and since she was a witch, her wand too. He didn't want to get arrested on the technicality of stealing second hand clothes.

He took a small glass marble from his pocket, muttered a 'portus' while pointing his wand at it, and after it glowed blue, he stuck it between her but cheeks. He smiled at her wide-eyed face and muttered 'dungeon', which activated the portkey between her ass cheeks and whisked her off the dungeons in the basement.

A smile still on his face, he apparated out of the room after he left only a small parchment with the words 'You cannot outwit me, fools'.

Ginny was lying completely naked on the cot inside the cold and dark dungeon and counted the bricks in her cell for the third time that evening. She was there for only nine hours, but she knew that her life was changed forever. She had felt the pain all over her body, and the loss of strength when she tried to disobey Harry's- no, her Master's orders. At first she thought that it was all a dream, and that she would wake up in cold sweat in her room in the Burrow, but after an hour of trying to wake up, she realized that she was already awake, and that it wasn't a dream, but the cruel reality. When she first thought about being a slave to Harry, she wasn't worried much. Harry was a nice guy; he wouldn't treat her like Malfoy treated his House Elf. Right? But then again, Harry was not the same Harry she knew from school. If he was, he wouldn't even consider taking her as a slave. But here she was, in a cold dungeon with nothing but an obedience collar on her.

She realized that Harry wouldn't allow her to do magic, so she shed a few tears for her wand, which she presumed was snapped by now. She started sobbing when she realized that her freedom was forfeit, and she knew she would be nothing but a common slave for now on. She would be lucky if she retained her name. She still didn't know why Harry did what he did, but she waited patiently for some to come in the cell and explain everything for her. After seven hours had passed, the door snapped open and in came Harry Potter, dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a black wifebeater. Her eyes widened at his muscled chest and arms, but she kept her mouth shut, remembering her place. The door closed and Harry looked at her for several seconds before finally speaking.

"Stand up." he said, his voice completely devoid of any emotion. She shivered at his emotionless tone, and she quickly stood up from her cot, not expecting mercy of any kind. Her mind flashed with images of her being tortured by Harry, and she closed her eyes, ready for the first torture spell to hit her. A spell did hit her, but she didn't feel any pain from it. She opened her eyes and saw Harry staring in space, quite like the infamous Luna Lovegood, her childhood friend. Then she realized that she was hit with a scanning charm, and Harry's faraway look was him reading the results.

"Hmm. Not bad. You could use a little more exercise and a healthier diet, but you are healthy enough I guess. Stand still!" he ordered, and she complied, not wanting to feel the pain and drain from the slave collar ever again. She knew the situation was hopeless, so she had resigned to her fate. Harry took her cold forearms in his hands and spread them apart. He started circling her like a vulture, and she realized that he was assessing her body. A small ray of hope shined in her heart. Perhaps he wouldn't torture her. Perhaps he will… use her, as his sex slave. The very thought of her shackled up in rusty shackles on a dirty torture table while Harry used her as he saw fit made her very excited. She couldn't believe that she was into this. Finally her rational side concurred with her fantasies, realizing that being a sex slave is better than torture. Her kinky side thought it was _much_ better. Suddenly she was pushed back on the cot in a sitting position, and warm hands clasped her inner thighs, pushing them apart. She blushed as Harry inspected her moist and hairy pussy.

"You don't shave it?" asked an intrigued Harry. He looked up and saw her wide eyed and blushed face, and saw her shake her head in a negative response.

"We're going to have to rectify that." he said as he brandished his wand and cast a shaving charm at her nether regions. Curly red pubic hairs drifted down and settled on the cold stone floor. Ginny was steadily getting redder in the face as her nether regions were examined by Harry closely and with great intensity.

Harry felt his cock erect in his pants as the musky smell of his new slave's womanhood reached his nostrils. Ginny had a great vagina. The flesh wasn't too dark around it, the pink from her insides was perfect and the smell was exquisite. He gently guided his finger inside of her and felt the hymen against the tip of it, and realized that she was still a virgin. He pulled the finger back and put it in his mouth, tasting her juices for the first time. Even the juices tasted great. It seemed that the decision to make her his sex slave definitely paid off. He reached inside his pocket and retrieved two enchanted bracelets and gave them to Ginny.

"Wear these at all times. It will make your life bearable." Harry said. She put the bracelets slowly, and warmth flooded her whole body before she felt the force pulling her breasts downwards disappear.

"Thank you, master." Ginny said quietly. She was indeed much more comfortable with the bracelets on.

"You are learning your place fast, Ginny." Harry said with a smile before he pulled out a blood red silken dress from one of the deep pockets of his cargo pants. She hastily put the revealing piece of clothing before she was ordered to follow Harry out of the cell, up the stairwell and into the loft at the top of the tower.

"Master, can I please remove the marble from my behind. It is uncomfortable to climb the stairs with it." Ginny said once they were on the second floor of the tower. Harry raised his eyebrows, before he pulled the skirt of the small red dress up and removed the marble from her ass. Ginny kept her face down, but her humiliation manifested herself as her ear tips reddened. It was hard for a vampire to watch a young girl blush, and this was the third time Harry had to resist the urge to sink his fangs into her blushing neck.

Once they reached the loft Harry ordered her to take a long bath and told her that while in the loft, she wasn't allowed to wear any clothes. Ginny just nodded and entered the bathroom before she handed the blood red dress back to Harry. Ginny was a fifteen year old virgin, and Harry wanted to keep her that way for as long as possible. There were other ways to have fun with her without taking her virginity. Many other ways indeed.

The scarlet train on platform nine and three quarters was puffing up steam as it waited for all the students to climb aboard. Parents were sending their children off to Hogwarts, some with hugs, some with smiles, some with tears in their eyes, and some with cold stares. The threat of the Dark Lord was now a very real one, and without a wizard of the magnitude of Dumbledore to protect their children, many a parent was hesitant to send his child or children off to Hogwarts. Death Eater raids were getting stronger and more frequent, but the Aurors could and did handle them. For now.

Draco Malfoy was hugged by his teary mother for the first time since he remembered. Sure, he was pampered, and he got anything he wanted, but he never got affection from his mother. He could remember his mother sitting on a chair next to his bed and reading to him while he fell asleep, but he was young back then, only five. As he grew older and older, his father's expectations grew with him, and by the time he was fourteen he was expected to train to become a Death Eater.

Draco really wanted to impress his father, so not only did he learn all the dark spells his father taught him, he studied the unforgivable curses all by himself. Of course, not even his father knew about this, because he had wanted to surprise and impress his father with his magical prowess.

But now his father was in jail, somewhere secret so he had no chance of escaping or being released, and suddenly, the expectations and gentle nudges from his father toward the cause of the Dark Lord were replaced by a full blown pressure from other Death Eaters. He just followed along, willing to prove himself to his father and the Dark Lord, willing to prove that he could and would wipe out the mudbloods from their society. So, only two days before Hogwarts term started, he received the Dark Mark. He had bristled with pride after the private meeting with the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord promised him to make him his top Death Eater, above all Death Eaters bar his godmother, Bellatrix Lestrange, if he succeeded in capturing Harry Potter and bringing him to the Dark Lord. Since his father was in Azkaban on a life term, he had managed to claim the Malfoy family fortune and he continued funding the Dark Lord on his quest. He had wanted to claim a separate suit in Hogwarts instead of the dormitories, but the Dark Lord wanted him to influence the neutral Slytherins towards their cause, so he would continue staying in the dorms.

He climbed on the train and walked down, looking for a free compartment. He found one with Nott and Pansy in it and sat down. Once all of his people were settled, he told them that he was on an important mission in Hogwarts, although he didn't give any information on it, and showed them his dark mark. The all looked in astonishment at it, and Pansy even cooed, since they were all sympathizers of the Dark Lord. Draco leaned back in contentment, Pansy latched on his arm, and mentally went over the first plan he made about kidnapping Harry Potter.

Harry stood up as the train stopped in the station at Hogsmead. The six hour ride was finally over, and as always, they would arrive at Hogwarts just in time for supper. He stretched a bit, relieving the light cramping he had gained while sitting out the long ride, unlocked the door of the compartment and latched his arm around Hermione. Ginny and Anastasia stood up in their red silk dresses and followed them outside the compartment. All of the students were already outside and getting in the thestral-pulled carriages. They went outside and climbed in the last one, which was unoccupied, and the thestrals started pulling the carriage towards the gates of Hogwarts.


	19. Revenge

A/N: Hello everybody. As you can see, i picked up pace on this one, and it will soon be over. Yep, over and finished, waiting for it's sequel, wich probably won't be out until The Golden Dragon is finished. That way, in order to make sense of the sequel, you'll have to read this story again. Yep. See, I'm smart. Yep. Anyway, I'd like to give a _**WARNING!!!**_ that this will be lots and lots of gore in this chapter, pretty graphic violence and madness. Don't forget to _**REVIEW!!! **_after you read and tell me what you think of this chapter. I have only one more chapter to write before i dedicate myself on The Golden Dragon completely. So, once again, _**REVIEW!!!**_ if you want a sequel. If not, I shan't bother myself with writing it.

Disclaimer: see Prologue

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Revenge

There was a murmur of excitement and awe as he entered Hogwarts with his wife on his hands and two women in red dresses with leather collars and leashes on their necks, trailing behind him. The Double winged doors of the castle opened and in trailed the crowd of aspiring wizards and witches, among them Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. As soon as they entered the great hall, all eyes were on them and the two persons Harry had on a leash.

"Mister Potter! What is the meaning of this? Why do you have Ginevra and that other girl on a leash?" asked McGonagall as she entered the great Hall.

"I have Ginny and Anastasia on a leash because they are my slaves, headmistress." answered Harry slowly, as if giving enough time to let the slower students that were listening in to understand what was being said.

"Mister Potter, this is a place of learning. How could you bring _slaves_ to this institution?" asked McGonagall, her lips thin, as if her intimidation techniques still worked on Harry, who was so far from the naïve little first year she still thought him of.

"Look, slaves are possessions, living possessions, but possessions none the less. At the beginning of every year, we are reminded that there are possessions that we aren't allowed to bring to Hogwarts. This list hangs on the door of the caretaker's office, namely Filch. As we all know, slaves are definitely not on that list, and very much allowed inside Hogwarts. And then you have the gall to ask me how I could bring slaves to this institution. Headmistress, this institution is built upon the backs of slaves." said Harry spitefully, his upper lip curving into a sneer.

"What do you mean built upon the backs of slaves?" asked McGonagall incredulously.

"You mean to tell me that you aren't aware of the two hundred slaves in this castle that work all the time? Or do you choose to ignore them, keep them out of your mind? Whichever the case, the fact remains that Hogwarts is built upon the backs of slaves - upon the backs of house elves." said Harry.

"Alright Mr. Potter. You win. You are allowed to keep your slaves in Hogwarts. We will just have to add a bed in the girl's dormitories…" said McGonagall in a huff, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Headmistress, you are being presumptuous enough to be considered rude. I will not allow my possessions to be scattered throughout the castle. I'm claiming one of the chambers for married students on the sixth floor. All of my possessions will be stored there." said Harry, his crisp and sharp words cutting through McGonagall's stern mutters like a hot knife through butter.

"Alright Mister Potter. But be sure to notify me of what chambers you choose as yours." she said shortly before excusing herself and going inside the Great Hall in to start the Welcoming Feast. Harry skipped the feast altogether in order to select the rooms where he and Hermione, and the slaves would sleep.

After quickly depositing the luggage and ordering the slaves to stay in the rooms, Harry and Hermione, went down to the great hall, and entered it just as the last first year was sorted. Food appeared on the tables, and Ron's look of fury quickly disappeared as the feast started. Harry and Hermione ate in relative silence, but Harry in the middle of the feast felt someone staring at his back. He took his goblet in his hand, and on one side of it, a small concave surface appeared. He raised the goblet towards Hermione, as if making a toast, but actually all he did was stare in the concave surface on it. He saw cold silver eyes stare back at him, and he recognized Malfoy.

"Hermione darling…" said Harry.

"What Harry?" asked Hermione after he saw that he wasn't going to finish the sentence he started.

"I think you should be aware that Malfoy is looking at us somewhat malevolently. Be prepared for anything around him." said Harry in a quiet and conversational tone.

"Okay, Harry. I will." Hermione said simply. She didn't like to talk while eating. It reminded her of Ron too much.

They stood up as soon as they were finished, which was much sooner than any of the other students, and they both quickly started climbing the stairs to their private rooms. Harry heard footsteps following them, but he paid them no heed. He knew it was Malfoy, and he already knew what he would do. Just as they reached the fifth floor, Harry felt two disarming spells soar towards him, and he let them hit him and Hermione. Hermione toppled over as her wands and a hidden knife violently flung themselves away from her, and Harry managed to land on his knee as the magic expelled both his wands that he had carelessly put in his pocket and a small knife in his left boot. He started chuckling and clapping his hands, completely confusing Malfoy.

"Bravo Malfoy. Excellently executed. We are now at your mercy. Whatever shall we do?" asked Harry in a mocking tone.

"The Dark Lord has ordered me to assassinate you Potter. Avada-" started Malfoy, but he was interrupted as the wand was plucked from his hand. His eyes widened as he was lifted ten feet in the air, and Harry smirked at him.

"I knew you were up to something fishy Malfoy. But I never figured that you would be expected to assassinate me. I survived many scrapes with Voldemort himself, so what did _you_ expect to accomplish by attacking me directly? Wait for your Master in Hell. I promise he won't take long to get there." said Harry coldly as he moved his hand up, and then downwards diagonally. Draco Malfoy's neck snapped as it was tilted too much too fast. Harry carelessly flung the body over the railing of the stairs and didn't even stop to watch it plummet down five stories before slamming into the hard floor of the Hogwarts' entrance hall. Everybody was still at the feast. He sniffed before he summoned his and Hermione's wands and knifes.

"Did he hurt you sweetie?" asked Harry in a tone of voice completely different to the tone he used when talking to Malfoy for the last time. Hermione just straightened up and shook her head, a little amused by the change in his tone. It was clear that she meant a lot to him, and if anyone hurt just a hair on her head, all the gods in the world could help the fool. She smiled in a seductive way and took his hand as she guided him to their chambers. It would prove to be an interesting night.

The next day they got up early for a run around the lake. It wasn't much fun since they couldn't run in "indecent" clothes. Hermione had nothing against running around Hogwarts in a swimming suit, but Harry told her that if he caught one guy staring at her, there would be blood on his lips. So they agreed to run in their tracksuits.

=============== Halloween ===============

Harry bathed in the afterglow of another amazing session of sex as his two slaves cleaned his penis of any excess juices that Hermione's flaming cunt had leaked in abundance. He was reading the Daily Prophet, and chuckled of the empty headedness of the Wizarding World. Attacks from Death Eater occurred daily in the Magical World, and no one was safe anymore, not even in one's own home. The Wizarding World called upon their only remaining hero to defeat 'You-Know-Who'. Some reporters even ambushed him in Hogwarts, and Harry had no idea how they came to be there. He answered them a few questions, and when asked when he would defeat the Dark Lord, all he said was "In due time."

He snorted as he tossed the paper aside and looked at Hermione's glazed eyes as she too bathed in the beautiful feeling that came after sex. He sank his fingers into the slaves' long hair and grinned as he closed his eyes. His blissful meditation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter!" he said as he waved off the slaves, which didn't need to be told twice that their master didn't' acquire their talented mouths any more. The portrait opened and in came Susan Bones, slightly twitchy and extremely nervous. Her eyes widened at the state of undress the occupants of the room were in. Harry didn't even wear his glasses.

"Good. You have arrived. Close the door and take a seat." he said as he waved his hand towards the empty arm chair that was nearest to him. She cast her gaze down as she closed the door and moved quickly to sit on the offered armchair.

"Look at me," said Harry as he observed the shy Hufflepuff. She raised her eyes and looked at him, her blush becoming even more prominent now.

"The contract is signed, correct?" asked Harry with mild amusement.

"Yes. My aunt signed the betrothal contract." said Susan as she relaxed slowly and her eyes traveled all over his body. Harry smirked at the hunger in her eyes.

"Hermione, meet your new lover." Harry said and Hermione snapped out from her daze. She looked at Susan and got out of the bed. Susan looked with uncertainty at her, before Hermione sat on her lap and kissed her on the lips. It took Susan several seconds to respond, and she let off a deep moan as Hermione's tongue entered her mouth and started exploring it.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the evening and Harry relaxed after his latest orgasm. Hermione lay sleeping on Susan's big breasts as the latter girl stared at the ceiling with glassed over eyes, twitching now and then. He smiled as he got up and started to pull his boxers on, but then something happened. The reaver necklace around his neck turned hot on his torso, so he got dressed quickly and opened the window before he jumped through. As he was falling down he morphed into a hundred black bats, and they all hurled northwards, toward the Sarafan Stronghold. As the bats crossed the Hogwarts wards, they morphed into Harry again, who apparated with a crack.

Fifty kilometers to the north, another crack sounded and Harry appeared in mid air before he started falling again, He morphed into bats again and they flew to the Imposing fortress to the north. They entered through the windows into the high chamber and materialized again into his own body. All the Vampire Lords were filing in through different windows at the same time. After the sounds of flapping bat wings died out in the circular chamber, the oldest vampire stood and started reporting.

"Emperor and respected Lords. Today I received word through a spy that Vlad had given Voldemort a book. Not just any book, but The _History of Nosgoth_…" said the Vampire, but he was cut off.

"I thought I ordered all of the copies of that book to be destroyed." said Harry coldly through clenched teeth.

"Yes Emperor, but it seems that Vlad had somehow preserved his copy, and now gave it to Voldemort. Voldemort now intends to summon the Unspoken…" but again the eldest Vampire Lord was cut off, but this time by a scream and a loud crash. Where Harry was seated now stood Kain in all his glory, his clenched fist buried in the high quality marble that used to be a table, but was now just rubble.

"Grrrrr. I ordered that book destroyed for a reason. In it is the last written true name of the unnamed. If Voldemort succeeds in summoning them, the entire vampire race is doomed to extinction, and humans will be doomed to slavery. Enough playing around. Time to kill Voldemort once and for all." he said as he straightened up. The Vampire Lords bowed as one, indicating their willingness to follow him in Battle.

"Where will the ritual take place?" asked Harry.

"The spy informed me that the ritual will take place tonight at midnight, in a place known as the Malfoy Manor. For some reason, he was unable to give us the location of the Manor or a map of it." said the eldest of the Vampire Lords. Kain furrowed his brow in thought. The Manor was unplotable, which meant that only someone who had been there already could show them where it was.

"Dobby!" Harry called and Dobby popped next to him, curiously looking at his surroundings.

"I will need you to take us right outside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Can you do that?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Dobby can do that master." said the little elf seeing the seriousness in his master.

"Good. Here is the plan. Six of you will come through the front doors. You head for the dungeons and kill everything in your path. I want everyone in the dungeons to be relocated to my prison cells in the tower. I will supply you with the portkeys. After you finish that, fan out from the dungeons and kill everyone else inside. While you do that, six of you will come with me. We will travel through the air as bats directly into the throne room. Once we are there, I want you to kidnap Bellatrix and Vlad and transport them to separate cells. Leave Voldemort to me and kill everyone else. Once everyone else is dead in the throne room, fan out of it and kill everything in your path. No man, woman or child is to survive. If you see the spy, give him a sword and let him join our side of the fight. Pillage anything that you think is valuable or anything of use. Understood?" asked Harry, and again the Vampire lords nodded.

"Good. Now, link hands, as Dobby will take us outside the Malfoy Manor." said Harry and they all did that. Harry grasped Dobby's hand gently and they all popped out of existence.

* * *

A storm was brewing above Malfoy Manor. It was Halloween, an hour before midnight. It was known in certain circles of wizards and witches that dark magic was on its strongest on the midnight of Halloween. That's why most dark wizards preferred to do their dark rituals and difficult spells on Halloween. It was the perfect time for such activities. Two dark rituals were being prepared in Malfoy Manor that night. The dark Lord was standing in the throne room, an improvised throne room at that, drawing blood red runes in the air with his wand. There were intricate designs, most of them pentagrams and circles, on the floor, and a black candle was lit on each tip of each pentagram. The inner circle Death Eaters were present in the room, watching their master at work. He told them that tonight would be a very special night, and that he would need twenty three virgin muggles. So they had kidnapped small boys and girls.

The Dark Lord preparing to execute one of the oldest and darkest rituals that he knew of, a summoning ritual with enough power to summon something that wasn't in the same dimension as Earth was. He had received a book from a vampire in his service, and he became intrigued in the stories of Kain and his battles and triumphs over the Hylden. The Hylden race was immortal, and they couldn't be killed in any way, but they were imprisoned in a different dimension by Vorador, the first Vampire, Kain, the champion of the vampires, and Janos Audron, the last of the Ancients, a divine race that worshiped the Elder God. They worshipped the Elder God until they were cursed by the Hylden, cursed with bloodlust and immortality, and so the Elder God abandoned them because they were immortal, and wouldn't turn his Wheel of Life anymore. The tale was thrilling, but Voldemort didn't read it because it was fun, he read it so he could learn the name of a race only whispered by vampires. The Unspoken. The Hylden.

Now when he knew the name of the Unspoken, which were the Hylden, he had the means to summon them from their dimension and make them his minions. Their depictions were much more terrifying than vampires, so even if they weren't that strong, they would still bring fear in the hearts of his enemies.

I another part of the castle, in a locked bathroom filled with black candles, was Bellatrix Lestrange. She laid completely naked in a bath filled with blood, chanting and holding a small bloodied necklace with a black pearl on it. It was a black family heirloom and she was turning it in a horcrux. That way she could be with her Master for all eternity.

No one in the castle knew that in a single moment a house elf popped near the grounds and disappeared immediately, leaving behind thirteen vampires. Immediately all of them took forms of swarms of bats and split apart, one half going to the front door of the mansion and the other half going directly for the glowing windows of the north wing, where magic could be felt bleeding off from the walls. There was only the sound of glass shattering and the sound of leathery bat wings flapping frantically before the ritual room was bathed in darkness, making the resident Dark Lord narrow his eyes in the darkness. He heard blades swishing and muffled grunts as he lifted his wand to do a lumos spell, but as soon as the room was bathed in light again, he couldn't see anyone. Nobody was there, and there wasn't a sound to be heard.

Something dripped on his forehead. The Dark Lord Voldemort swapped the liquid with a finger and licked it. The taste was very familiar – it was the taste of blood. He looked up above him and his eyes widened. Everyone that was in the inner circle was dead, their stomachs slashed, their eyes bloody as they hung by their necks on the rafters above him, choked to death by their own intestines. Even Wormtail was up there, the silver hands he gave him ripped of their socket and, somehow, shoved up his ass. And yet not a sound was heard. The image didn't disturb him at all, as he had done far gruesome things during his first rise. It was the fact that an unknown force killed his inner circle, his most trusted Death Eaters, eight of them, in a single second, and there was nothing he could do about it. His muscles were stiff, waiting to spring at any sound around him.

His ears caught the sound of ruffling parchment right behind him, and before his conscious mind could even process what he was doing, his subconscious and his instincts reacted, throwing a silent dark curse over his shoulder. He spun around only to see a book, _The History of Nosgoth_, intercepting his spell and bursting into wild black flames, burning it to ashes before it even hit the ground. A rough chuckle was heard in the throne room, making Voldemort spin around with his wand hand outstretched, looking for the force that killed his most faithful servants. He was thankful that Bellatrix was locked in a bathroom on the first floor, creating her very first horcrux, and that she wasn't in the room to be slaughtered.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." said a voice behind him, and he spun around with his wand aimed at the source of the voice, but this time he didn't fire a spell.

"Say that name again and you shall die!" snarled an angry Voldemort.

"Men have no other real names than the name their mother gave them. Your mother named you Tom, just as my mother named me Kain." said the figure that moved closer to him, and was finally illuminated by the wand of the Dark Lord. The eyes of the self titled Dark Lord widened as they gazed upon the killing machine in front of him. Nearly six feet tall, with wide shoulders packed with big muscles under greenish-grey skin, and slit yellow eyes that burned with hatred and suspicion at him. He suddenly felt like he was a six year old boy again, and was about to get a beating from the caretaker of the orphanage because he stole the toys of other orphans. He repressed the urge to gulp as he reminded himself that he wasn't Tom Riddle Jr., but the immortal Dark Lord Voldemort, and that nothing could kill him, not even the creature in front of him. His mind worked fast and came up with an excellent idea.

"It is fortunate that you came here tonight, Kain. I was about to summon the Hylden and use them as an army against all that would oppose me, but seeing as you defeated them once in the past, I think that you are the better choice. We have much in common, you and I vampire, so I ask of you one time, and one time only. Join me Kain, and we can rule this world forever." said Voldemort with a touch of compulsion magic in his voice. Kain shook his head, his face showing he felt not even a gram of amusement.

"And what do you plan to do with this world once you conquered it?" asked Kain as he started to circle around Voldemort, just to remind him who was the hunter, and who was the prey here.

"First, I will erase the muggle filth from the face of the world. Then I will make all the muggleborn servants and slaves to the purebloods. I will make all the halfbloods second class citizens, and the purebloods will rule the society. And I will be at the very top, observing everything." said Voldemort with pride and a certain amount of madness to his voice.

"That is a very interesting and ambitious plan, though I see many flaws and holes in it. First of all, you want the vampire race to join you in your endeavors, but then you intend to kill all the muggles, and thus destroy the available food source they have, and force them to attack wizards and witches. Next, you intend to make all the halfbloods second class citizens, yet you, a son of a muggle, will rule the world? That doesn't make much sense Tom." said Kain with a small smirk on his face.

"Perhaps I shall kill you now. There is no point talking to a beast anyway." said Voldemort, enraged by the degrading words of the undead creature, and swished his wand, making bursts of scorching hot and angry-red flames to fly from it in the face of Kain. He kept the flame out for more than a minute before he ended the spell to see what was left of his victim. There was nothing there. That same rough chuckle came from behind him for the second time, and he spun around this time, firing the killing curse which found its mark and slammed Kain in the torso. Voldemort saw the disbelief on Kain's face as he smirked. Kain fell backwards from the force of the spell and fell down, his eyes staring up at the rafters from which the Dark Lord's most faithful and competent servants hung dead.

"I admit that you had me shaking at one point or another, but seems that I was more scared of the legend that the vampire himself." spoke Voldemort to the still corpse on the ground as he moved closer and placed his boot on the vampire's chest as he smirked, looking down on him.

"And everyone thinks that vampires have no souls. Ironic, isn't it?" said Voldemort with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He suddenly felt two hands – no, _claws_ – grab him by the foot that rested on the vampire and before he knew it he was flung to his throne made of obsidian, his skull cracking on impact with the sturdy material. He felt dizziness wash over him before he blinked and stabilized himself. He felt a heavy boot stepping on him and felt an incredible pain as he lifted his wand in order to curse the vampire that had him under his boot.

"Im- Impossible. Vampires have souls, and I just ripped yours away from your body." said Voldemort, the pain, slowly seeping into his mind. He looked down at his hand and his eyes widened when he saw that his palm was not on his arm, but laying a few feet away from it, still rigidly clutching his wand. He looked up and saw the angry yellow eyes of Kain staring at him, his silky white hair untangled from the ponytail and draping his face. He was grabbed by the neck and bodily lifted up, Kain's claws gently drawing blood from the back of his neck. Thanks to a specific dark ritual he had preformed, his hand cauterized almost immediately, and he wasn't bleeding from his… stump anymore.

His eyes widened as he was thrown bodily to the other side of the room, but this time he was ready, and when he fell on the ground he rolled and stood up swiftly on his feet. His left arm, which still had a palm, stretched out and his wand came, flying to him with the other palm still attached. There wasn't any time to reattach the hand that was cut off from the forearm, and he dared not waste energy on a new silver one. Silver affected werewolves, not vampires. So he took his wand and swung it hard, the rigid hand flying off it into a dark corner of the room. He hadn't noticed, but the torches had relit themselves, and it seemed that whatever trick the vampire had preformed had washed off during Voldemort's predicament.

He looked up again, only to see a black sword swishing diagonally at him, and the only thing that saved him from decapitation was his quick reflexes as he dodged it by quickly taking a step backwards. He lifted his wand and cast a big fireball that engulfed the vampire entirely. He sighed in relief. If the vampire had no soul, he was sure it had a body, and that body could be killed or disabled by burning. That is why when the smoky figure of Kain leapt from the flames, he had his guard down and all he managed to do was lift his wand up, only to see the smoke figure turn into flesh again and slice his remaining hand cleanly off from his forearm. He screamed in pain and stumbled back, his red eyes filled with pain and anger. Kain only chuckled.

"You cost me a soul, Tom. I had intended to kill you right off the bat after toying with you a bit, after fucking with your mind. You read the book. You know my power. Did you really expect to kill something that had been through hell and back, that had annihilated the remaining Hylden single handedly, that had killed _a god_, with your petty sorcery? Every Vampire that manages to do that is immortal by default. You read the book. You know what I am. It is true that I had started off as a vampire, fresh and green, arrogant and unnecessarily cruel. But I have evolved. And I have evolved far beyond your simple mortal understanding. I have evolved into a god. A dark god." said Kain as he looked at Voldemort as he was taking deep breaths and trying to get a grip on himself.

"I am immortal too Kain. You can kill me now, but I will come back, far stronger than you can ever imagine. And I will wipe you and the rest of the Vampires off the face of the earth." said Voldemort before he started to laugh maniacally.

"What makes you so sure that you are immortal, Tom? Is it the prophecy that states that only Harry Potter can kill you?" asked Kain in amusement as he looked down upon the kneeling Voldemort.

"Yes." he spat out, not willing to uncover the last ace up his sleeve - his horcruxes.

"And yet you so foolishly defy your fate. Your fate is to die, here, tonight, Tom. And there is nothing in this world or beyond it that can save you. Not some half baked prophecy, not even the trinkets you hid all over Britain." said Kain firmly, as if he was trying to put sense into a small stubborn child. Voldemort's head snapped up as soon as the word trinkets reached his ears, disbelief clearly written on his snakelike and pale face.

"You thought I wouldn't know? I'm a god, Tom. I know everything. I know about all the abuse you went through in that orphanage, I know about the smugness you felt when you framed Rubeus for the death of Myrtle. I know about Samantha too. The girl that loved you Tom. No, the girl that fell in love with your lies would be more appropriate for that situation. She was the first milestone on your quest for power, the power that kept you alive so far. Dark rituals. I know how you gutted her in the chamber of secrets, how you cut her up, how you ate her heart, how you raped and sodomized her naked, cut up and dead body. Just because you weren't satisfied with the magical core you had. I admit I have done far crueler things in my youth. But not for the same reasons you did. You did it for power, Tom. You lived and you sinned for one sole purpose. Power. And I know how it is to get addicted to power. You want more, more and more, until the whole world isn't enough to feed your hunger. And yet you want to live forever." said Kain, displaying no emotion on his face, a face that looked as it was carved out of stone.

"Even if you know all about me, even if you destroyed all my horcruxes, you still cannot kill me. The prophecy protects me." said Voldemort, a tad to desperate.

"Maybe, maybe not. That doesn't matter now, Tom. I was once as young and as foolish as you, to think about words of prophecy and take them as the naked truth. But when you live through several millennia, you realize that the only truth is the one that you create yourself. For what is worth, not even that prophecy can save you tonight Tom. Do you know why?" asked Kain with one silver eyebrow raised in an arc.

"Enlighten me." said Voldemort as he gazed at Kain. Even his voice was shaking by now.

"The only purpose that had driven me through millennia was revenge. But nothing is free, not even revenge. When I met Harry Potter, he already knew that. And he made a sacrifice in order to gain his revenge." said Kain peacefully.

"Huh, the brat didn't have anything to sacrifice. Nothing but his weakling friends. Don't tell me he sacrificed one of them for power. That would make my day." said Voldemort, his bravado seeping through as soon as he heard the name Potter.

"No. Harry was, and even still is too caring to sacrifice someone that as close to him. He was too caring to sacrifice anyone that was innocent for something as petty as power. He was a true hero." said Kain with a smirk.

"Don't tell me. You killed him. That is how you know that the prophecy won't protect me." said Voldemort as he slowly stood up. He was pushed down roughly by a claw that was digging into his shoulder, and he knew better than to try to fight. He had not hands, after all.

"No, there was no reason to kill Harry Potter. He didn't threaten me. He was a bit scared, but he made no move against me. Unlike you." said Kain as he stared at the ritual circle on the other side of the room. Voldemort understood now. He had made a direct move against a creature with godlike powers, by trying to summon its mortal enemy. The Hylden.

"Then, if Potter didn't sacrifice his friends, what did he sacrifice, his soul?" asked Voldemort.

"No, he did something much worse. When you sacrifice your soul, you are still yourself; you're just don't have a chance for an afterlife anymore. No, he did something worse. He sacrificed his very identity, his very being, for revenge." said Kain slowly.

"That still doesn't give you the power to kill me." said Voldemort pointedly.

"You don't understand. You know that Harry has been acting strangely over the summer. He went against Dumbledore himself, and practically killed the man. The old Harry would never do that. But the new Harry did. And you know why? Because he had the backing of a very powerful demon, and an even more powerful vampire. Harry and I became one." said Kain, and, before Voldemort's very eyes, his form shifted, until Kain wasn't there anymore, but in his place stood Harry Potter.

"Potter?! Impossible!" spat the Dark Lord as he hastily tried to stand up, but he was pushed down by a hand that was far stronger than it looked.

"Oh, yes, it is very, very possible Voldemort. So possible that it actually happened. And now, for what you did to my mother and father, you will know pain and suffering. Crucio." incantated Harry coldly, and for the first time in many, many years, Voldemort felt the pain of the Crucatius Curse. It was agony, pure agony, and not even his dark rituals spared him from the pain tearing all over his body. It felt like being electrocuted, dipped in sizzling hot oil and stabbed all over with sharp twisting knives – at the same time. His screams were heard all over the mansion, no doubt.

"Now you know a fraction of the pain my mother suffered when you killed my father. CRUCIO!!!" Harry screamed, and an enormous bolt of magic flew from the vampire ash wand, shooting through the air with the sound of a small flying rocket, before it slammed into Voldemort's chest and threw him backwards and into the wall behind him. He screamed like he had never screamed before, even under the Crucatius Curse of the most powerful wizard he had ever faced.

After five minutes of unspeakable agony and pain, the curse lifted and he was left twitching on the floor, soaked in his own feces and urine. He heard footsteps coming closer to him, and he tried to stand up, but he didn't have the strength. All he could do was breathe, look up and stare at his dead minions, which by now had blue skin. Harry's face blocked the view of the dead Death Eaters, and he stared in his nemesis eyes. He felt a probe of Legilimency shuffle through his mind, but his shields were destroyed by the latest curse he suffered. He was as good as dead, he realized. A single tear trickled from one of his eyes and fell on the cold stone floor. After nearly twenty minutes, the Legilimency probe was satisfied with the mind rape he suffered, and it retreated back, he coughed and cleared his throat.

"It's over Potter. You win. Kill me now. You know the curse." said Voldemort in a defeated tone.

"Oh no. You're not getting any pity from me. I have unlimited compassion, but mercy on the other hand…" said Harry before he stood up and placed his wand back in his sheath. He smiled at the confusion he saw in Voldemort's gaze.

"I want to get close and personal for this one, Tom. And I think that Avada Kedavra is a death too merciful and quick for you." he said before he leaned down and drew a big knife from his boot. Voldemort watched in horror as Harry slowly knelt down, raised his arms and stabbed him in the stomach. Blood poured out from the wound as he twisted the blade this way and that before removing it, making sure that the wound won't cauterize as fast as his hands did. He screamed as he was gutted like a fish in an expensive Chinese restaurant, each cut and stab purposefully slow, but in his case not because his butcher wanted clean cuts that would impress customers with his precise cuts, but because his butcher wanted wide, deep and jagged cuts and stabs, to draw maximum pain and horror from the scene. Magic was great and all, but there was nothing like muggle violence, nothing quite as mad as gutting someone while staring in his eyes with your teeth barred in a snarl of anger and madness. He was slowly cut into pieces, his flesh separated from the bone, blood squirting everywhere. It took him less than twelve minutes to die. He had tried to count to keep the horror out of his mind. Seven hundred and twelve seconds. The end was always the worst part.

* * *

Harry sniffed as he stood up. He threw the knife away and wiped his hands from the only piece of Voldemort's cloak that wasn't soaked in blood. He looked down on his Hogwarts uniform and noted the state it was in. There was nothing wrong with it, besides the fact that it was soaked in blood. His hair was soaked in blood too. He used his wand to carefully create long cuts in the fabric, and even tore off one sleeve entirely. He would have to look good for this morning. He sniffed again and frowned before he stuck his pinky in his nose and took it out. It wasn't mucus that had tingled his sensitive nostrils, but blood, black as night.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!!!" he said as he kicked Voldemort's dead body one last time before he kicked the double door open and stormed out of the room. The bastard had to do him in one last time, even if it was something as small and stupid like squirting his filthy black blood up Harry's nose.

A/N: Okay, one last chapter, and then I can focus more on the Golden Dragon. Tell me what you think of my work in a **_REVIEW!!! Click that fucking green button!!!  
_**


	20. Epilogue: The King

A/N: Well, it's been a fun ride and a great exercise in writing. This is the final chapter / the epilogue of the story. Hope you enjoy it. Now I can take a shower and start working on The Golden Dragon.

Epilogue: The King

Harry walked down the corridor of the great mansion, careful not to step on the torn corpses of Death Eaters that had been dispatched in an overly bloody manner. The room stank of clean blood, unlike the dark porridge covering him, and he felt his hunger rising, although he refused to feed himself the blood of these idiotic wizards. Blood and soul were the holders of power, and he didn't want their weakness to seep into him. As it was, he didn't need most of the power he had, let alone more power. Voldemort was finally dead, and he regretted doing it so fast.

"Shit!" he cursed as he kicked one of the corpses on his way to the double winged doors of Malfoy Manor. His frustrations seemed to seep into his kick, because he didn't intend to kick the corpse ten meters down the corridor and out on the walkway to the door. He sighed as he continued walking. This was not how he envisioned killing Voldemort. He wanted the bastard to suffer, and not only in a physical manner. He wanted to slowly start killing off his followers, one by one, just as he had killed his loved ones. He wanted him to feel as helpless as he had been before he met Kain and Raziel, and he wanted him backed up to a wall, with no way out. He wanted to see the fear and frustration in his eyes. He wanted Voldemort to suffer as he had suffered.

And he also wanted the wizarding world to suffer a bit more. There wasn't enough death and destruction for them to appreciate peace. No matter. He would proceed as planned. He exited the manor house and looked on the front lawn. Of the twelve vampires he took with him, eleven stood. He frowned as he counted them in his head.

"Where is Sebastian?" he asked, referring to the youngest vampire on the council.

"He was hit with a spell, Emperor. He transported himself to his hideout during the fight. He said that he would be only a hindrance, and removed himself from the fight." answered Causus, the eldest of the Vampire Lords.

"Good. A handkerchief." Harry ordered, extending his right arm toward Causus. Causus removed one that only had a small blotch of blood on one corner of it and handed it to Harry. Harry blew his nose in it, and looked at the black splotch of blood, blood that looked more like ink; cover the center of the small cloth. He cleaned his nose thoroughly, not liking the smell in his nostrils, and handed it back to the Vampire Lord. The vampire took a look at the inky blotch in the middle, and discarded the handkerchief with a look of disgust on his face.

"Status report." demanded Harry softly.

"One injured and evacuated, zero dead. Found eleven prisoners, most of them injured, three dead. Evacuated the living ones. The spy vampire was found dead and Vlad was unaccounted for. All of his clan is dead, killed quite easily by the group that went through the front door. Target Bellatrix was resisting, so we had to knock her out. She was in the middle of a ritual, and when we interrupted it, she went limp in our arms. Dead." finished the vampire in an impassive voice.

"What kind of a ritual?" asked Harry suspiciously. There weren't many rituals that could kill you outright if you were interrupted.

"I don't know a lot about wizarding rituals, but she was in a bathtub full of blood, holding this amulet and chanting something." said Causus before he handed a necklace with a black stone on it. Harry took it in his arm, and looked at it carefully. A black aura with yellow blotches in it appeared around it, and he smirked before the Soul Reaver sprung in his arm, sucking up the soul fragment from it. He pocketed the necklace with a smile and looked up to the vampires.

"Distance yourself from the Manor. I want to… try something." he said with a coy smile. Causus didn't understand why that smile made his insides freeze, figuratively speaking, but he waved at the other vampires to follow him, and they all turned into swarms of bats, moving south east and away from the manor. Once they were half a mile away from it, the leading swarm descended and reformed into Causus. He turned around and looked towards the Manor, not paying mind to his fellow Lords as they descended behind him. What they saw next would forever be burned into their memory.

A small orange light ascended from the ground and into the skies, relatively slowly. It went up, up and up, until it was only a dim blotch in the grey clouds above them. Suddenly, it gained brightness, growing from a dim orange to a shining light orange, then to a yellow, then light yellow, then white, before finally settling on a bluish white light. Suddenly it speared downwards and onto the manor. They saw a blitz of white light from the manor before they heard an enormous explosion and felt the very ground beneath their feet shake. They looked with wide eyes at the manor where their lord was at, and saw only a big crater on the ground, filled with burning and melting debris. A small pop behind them made them start and turn around.

Harry Potter stood there, a grim look on his face as he dragged a crushed and distorted figure behind him. He tossed it before their feet, and they looked down to meet the black eyes of Vlad. The traitor's eyes were wide and glassy, and it was obvious that he was dying.

"I found this disgrace to our race hiding under an invisibility cloak in one of the rooms, one he no doubt stole from one of the Death Eaters as soon as he heard the fighting start. While he was under it, he killed our informant." Harry said, before he jumped ten meters in the air and landed on one foot under which Vlad's head crunched as it was crushed like a nut . Half of it buried in the ground while the other half got compressed under the power of Harry's descent. Blood and brains oozed from under Harry's boot, and he lifted it before scraping the undesirable matter on his shoe sole from the soft grass below.

"You seem disappointed Emperor." said Causus carefully.

"I am disappointed, but not by you. I just wish it didn't end so fast. The war should have lasted at least until Christmas. That way the wizarding world would be more… thankful to its savior. But I had no idea that a copy of the History of Nosgoth survived the Great Burning. Voldemort's plan forced my hand tonight, and if it was anything other than the Unspoken, I would have stayed put. I feared, however, that his plan would be successful, and that the Unspoken would be unleashed again. What was the name of our informant?" asked Harry curiously.

"Daryl Ashcroft was his name. A freshly turned vampire. I believe he was an American tourist that visited England in the eighties." answered the Vampire Lord. After all, it was his informant, so only he knew the name.

"Daryl Ashcroft will be rewarded posthumously with the Emperor's Hand, as will you all. It was the highest distinction the last time I was Emperor, over two thousand years ago. The last Vampire to gain it was Damien. Daryl will be remembered as a hero among vampires; one that knew who the traitor was and stuck by his side, while leaking information to the Emperor. Only a week remains before the Empire is complete again. Until that time, I will be taking over the so called wizarding world. Now, since dawn is coming, I have an entrance to make. Goodbye gentlemen." he said with a small bow before he disappeared with a pop.

The Vampire Lords looked curiously at each other. They didn't know how the Emperor would achieve to singlehandedly overthrow the ministry of magic, but they understood that they were but children in the eyes of the Emperor, and even all of them put together couldn't fathom his genius. After all he had been killing gods and wraths in old Nosgoth before they were even born. And not even immortals should question something that could kill a God.

===== Three Hours Later =====

Harry Potter, his clothes torn and bloody, walked imperiously toward the Double winged doors. Witches and wizards stepped back and covered their mouths as their savior walked confidently down the corridor, and some that were weak at heart even vomited at the sight.

"Sir, I'm afraid that I can't allow you to…" said the nervous Auror that guarded the double winged doors, but he was quickly blasted sideways with a single swipe of Harry's hand. He kicked the doors open, Kain style, and strolled in the Wizengamot Chamber as if he owned the place, which he now technically did. A roar of disapproval met him on the other side of the doors, and the Wizengamot members all yelled something or other at him.

"SILENCE!!!" he roared over them, his voice slightly louder than it should have been. The noise stopped immediately.

"As of three hours ago, I, Harry James Potter, defeated and killed the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort and the bulk of his forces." he said in a clear and loud voice. Noise started again, cheering this time, and he had to sigh before he took a big breath.

"SILENCE!!!" he yelled again, and it had the same effect as the last time.

"How do you know that he is dead and will not return like he did last time?" yelled a member of the Wizengamot, and soon afterwards the noise exploded again. Harry was through yelling, and used his wand to create a canon-blast noise. The Wizengamot immediately quieted down.

"Who is the Supreme Mugwump?" he asked impatiently.

"We haven't selected one yet!" one of the wizards in the back yelled. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Who is the oldest among you then?" Harry asked. There was silence in the room, before Madam Marchbanks, a lady even older than Dumbledore was, stood up and said "I believe I am, young man."

"Then please, be the voice behind this insufferable crowd, and take the mantle as Supreme Mugwump temporarily." said Harry. Madam Marchbanks slowly descended down the stairs from her hereditary seat and stood at the stall where the Supreme Mugwump usually stood.

"Good. Now, I have come to inform you that the self proclaimed Lord Voldemort has been eradicated by myself, Harry James Potter, along with the bulk of his army." said Harry loudly again.

"How do you know that he won't come back again?" asked Madame Marchbanks.

"Simple. I undid all the steps that he took in order to be immortal, and when I faced him, he was mortal." answered Harry.

"Well, that is very good news. You will surely be awarded Order of the Merlin First Class because you defeated the Dark Lord, as soon as we elect our new Mugwump." said Madam Marchbanks.

"I'm afraid I won't have the honor to receive the award madam Marchbanks. The Wizengamot will not exist by the time I leave this room." he said politely.

"Is that a threat, young man?" asked madam Marchbanks with a raised eyebrow.

"No. None of you will be harmed in any way but politically. As soon as I leave this room, the Wizengamot will lose all of its credibility." he said with a smile.

"And why would that happen, Mister Potter?" asked Madam Marchbanks loudly, her voice above the murmurs that started up in the benches.

"Because, Madam Marchbanks, I, Harry James Potter, hereby claim the title Heir of Merlin, and subsequently claim the title Ruler of the Wizarding World. With this power invested in me, handed down from the blood heir of Merlin himself, I hereby disband the Wizengamot, which sole purpose was a temporary governing body until a single Heir of Merlin surfaced!" said Harry, his voice loud. The Wizengamot roared in disproval again, but they were quickly quieted by a canon-blast charm, courtesy of Madam Marchbanks this time.

"I do not quite understand, Mr. Potter. The title Heir of Merlin was held by two families, Slytherin and Dumbledore. With the Slytherin line dead, wouldn't that make the current Head of Dumbledore House the Heir of Merlin?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes, you are quite right. However, you do not know what happened more than a month ago. What you do know is that the last Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sentenced to life imprisonment, and had all his legal titles stripped away from him and given to his brother, while all of his financial assets went to me. As I went to the Hogs Head, a bar that came in my possession on the day of the trial, I was attacked by the brother of Albus, Aberforth Dumbledore, who was then Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore. I was subdued and I learned that he was going to torture and then kill me in revenge of his brother's imprisonment and subsequent death." said Harry. The Wizengamot gasped as one and started murmuring quietly, but Harry cleared his throat, and they continued listening to the story.

"Now, I managed to turn the tables, so to speak, and had Aberforth at a disadvantage. The man had attacked me on what was then my property, along with his eldest granddaughter, Anastasia, and now I had them both disarmed and subdued. By wizarding law, I had the right to deal out any punishment, even death, to the people who had attacked me on my own property, but I was more lenient towards the people. I had Aberforth sign over his seat in the Wizengamot to me and the title Heir of Merlin, and sell his eldest granddaughter to me for an undisclosed amount of money and properties. I have the documents here. As you can see everything is legal." said Harry, handing the documents to Madam Marchbanks.

She looked over them, nodded once and returned the documents to him.

"So that is how I got the title Heir of Merlin, and that is what gives me the power to disband the Wizengamot, since I am the only Heir left." said Harry. Just as was saying that, all of them noticed that the shields in front of them that represented their power in the Wizengamot had been fading away, before they disappeared completely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, former members of the Wizengamot, I guess our duty is done. We can all go home now." said madam Marchbanks, quite cheerfully, as if she was a teenager that just informed her schoolmates that the rest of the classes for the day were canceled. There was an uproar by several wizards and witches, ones that held a little too much love for their power as members of the Wizengamot. Some tried to cast spells at Harry, but they were all rebuked by a silver shield Harry cast. Several Aurors filed into the room, and came to arrest the said wizards and witches, which by the time their spells left their wands were subdued by the other ex members of the Wizengamot. Harry smiled as he left the room and flooed to his tower.

===== Several months later=====

"Ah, Monsignor Delacour, welcome, welcome. Please sit down. Make yourself comfortable." said Madam Bones after she received two kisses on the cheeks by her friend. The sandy haired wizard sat down on one of the sofas and instantly an enchanted teapot poured some tea into a cup for him, and then another cup for his friend.

"So, Amelia, how are things doing in the old kingdom? News reached me that the Dark Lord had been defeated." said Dumont Delacour as he took a sip from the hot tea.

"Oh, things have been splendid. My niece is to be married in a year and to the King no less." said Amelia with a tinge of pride in her voice.

"The king? Amelia, I thought that the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic were the ruling bodies of the Wizarding Britain. I wasn't even aware that there was a king!" exclaimed an astonished Dumont, who was a liaison to the British Ministry of Magic from the French Ministry of Magic.

"Well, all of that was true, in a sense, before the happenings of the morning after Halloween. That was the morning the Dark Lord was defeated, by the king, before he strolled into the Wizengamot and declared himself as The Heir of Merlin." said Amelia before she took another sip of her tea and continued, seeing as Dumont was already immersed in her speech.

"And he was, but not by blood. You see, back when Merlin still walked the earth, he was by far the most powerful wizard of them all. Anyway, a dark threat loomed on a horizon, a Dark Emperor had amassed an army of demons and vampires, and the only one who could stop him was Merlin himself. He jumped at the chance, but in the battle, just as he had dispatched the dark Emperor, he was mortally wounded. The people had wanted him to take over as their king and unite the wizards and witches, but he had died before he could even designate an heir. He had two wives, with sons that were born on the same day, so the wizards of the time formed the Wizengamot, the first ruling body in the history of wizard kind, to rule over the wizards and witches until such a time a single heir of Merlin emerged, with none other that could claim the same title. Eventually, it boiled down to two people, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was the last of his line. Dumbledore had figured that there was a curse on the heirs that would not let one heir terminate the bloodline of the other heir. So, through manipulation, murder, theft and extortion, he influenced a young boy, Harry Potter, to kill the last heir of the other bloodline, so he could claim the title as king." said Amelia before she took another sip of her tea. Dumont's tea had already gotten cold, so he put it down on the coffee table.

"What happened then?" he asked interested. It seemed like a story straight out of a fairytale.

"Well, Harry Potter unveiled the crimes that Dumbledore did, and on the trial, the Wizengamot decided that all assets Dumbledore had were to go to Harry Potter who had suffered all his life because of Dumbledore." said Amelia.

"Including the title of the Heir of Merlin?" asked the French wizard.

"No, the titles were passed on to his brother, Aberforth, before Albus Dumbledore practically committed suicide when faced with a life of imprisonment with Dementors." said Amelia. The French wizard shivered at the name of the foul beasts. He had once in his life visited Azkaban to see how the British wizards handled their prisoners, and that visit had left a scar within his subconsciousness.

"So you say that your niece is to marry an old man with no teeth?" Dumont asked incredulously when he remembered how Albus Dumbledore looked, and how his brother, no matter how younger, should look.

"Oh, good heavens, no! Let me finish the story. Now, when touring his new properties, Harry stumbled into a bar, the Hogs Head, which was by now his. He told the patrons to leave the building, and he found that Aberforth Dumbledore still lived there, along with his two granddaughters. Aberforth wanted revenge for his brother, and engaged Harry in magical combat. After Harry subdued him, he had all the right to kill the man, and his eldest niece that had joined her grandfather in the fight. However, he showed mercy, and gave the man a small house to live in and some money, in exchange for all the titles Aberforth held, a magical contract that would insure that the man never conspired against or attacked him ever again, and his eldest granddaughter as a slave. The old man accepted the deal, as he had no choice. Afterwards, we could only guess what Harry Potter was doing, until Halloween night, where he stormed Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were hiding; killing everyone that attacked him or that carried a mask, before dispatching the Dark Lord himself, and finally raising the building to the ground. The next morning, he appeared in the Wizengamot, and I was there let me tell you, covered in black blood, his clothes torn and his hair singed. He told us what happened, and claimed that he was the only remaining Heir of Merlin, and the ancient spells that held the Wizengamot as an authentic ruling body faded into nothingness." said Amelia, watching Dumont's open mouthed expression of disbelief for a second before she continued.

"After that, he disappeared for two days, before he strolled into the ministry and told everyone that since he was the king of the British wizards, he discarded every law of the land ever written as null and void, and presented a new set of laws, laws that declared every sentient magical race with near human intelligence, equal with wizards, except in education, as Hogwarts remains as it always been, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Special clauses were made for werewolves until a cure for their inflictions was found. A new judging body was handpicked by him, all of the suspicious characters and supporters of the former dark lord were immediately fired and scheduled for trial, and there are even rumours that he has his own trusted people in every department of the ministry, that inform him of any unlawful and shady dealings that ever happen. Just last week a witch was incarcerated because she took a bribe to have one of the underage detectors shut down. As of late, the king declared that the Department of Mysteries was no longer a part of the Ministry, since now the ministry is more like a regulatory body rather than a governing one." said Amelia with a tone of finality.

"Wow. That's just… wow. It all seems like a fairy tale. I mean, a young boy, not even of age, to become king?" asked Amelia's guest disbelievingly.

"Oh, despite his age, every honest witch and wizard in the country seems quite pleased with him. The economy is blooming because he stopped the war that was dragging us into a depression and because he removed the outdated laws and introduced reform. There is not a single race ready to slit a wizard's throat now, since he made all the sentient races equal in the eyes of the law. He even petitioned house elves to give them freedom, but of course, the petition was unsuccessful, since no house elf wanted to be free. However, he did pass a House Elf Protection Act, in which all house elves get the benefits that a working wizard has, health, dental and all, and protects them from abuse and misuse. A wizard can now be punished severely for striking his house elf. Some of the more 'prominent' purebloods were sent to a visit of Azkaban for this very reason." she said with a smirk.

"A pureblood going to… that place, because he struck his own house elf?" asked Dumont incredulously.

"Yes. Even though house elves have no freedom, they were still given the rest of the rights a wizard has, bar the right to use a wand, which they do not need anyway." said Amelia smiling. She thought the act was much more than 'just' a protection act. Harry knew how the wizard's of the Malfoy sort treated their servants and other people, and it was a neatly devised trap. A wizard would hit a house elf out of habit, and he would be arrested, not just because he hit the house elf, but because he had been hitting it in the past. And if a wizard that had treated his own house elf like that, who knew how he treated those that were of little to no benefit for him.

"So, your niece is going to be the queen?" asked Dumont excitedly. He would have a connection to the king, as little Susan remembered her as 'Uncle' Dumont. He was not her uncle of course, but he had acted like one every time he visited Amelia in Britain.

"No. Er- the king is not monogamous." Amelia said, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Not monogamous?" he asked curiously. This information could be of use to him.

"Yes, some wizards, when drunk of course, would refer to him as 'the sultan' instead of 'the king'. I myself find it quite funny. Even the Aurors are referring to him as the Sultan. The sultan says this, and the sultan says that. Of course, when he appears out of nowhere in front of them, they get this pale look on their faces, it is priceless" said Amelia with a small chuckle.

"Quite funny indeed." said Dumont, but the humour section of his brain wasn't working at the moment, although the politics section was nearly overheating. Thoughts of his younger, Gabrielle, flooded his mind, and thoughts of how great life would be if Gabrielle were to marry the new king of Britain. The king was just a boy, after all, and he doubted that he could resist her vela charm. She would rise up in the ranks of his harem, no matter how large it was, and would soon become queen of wizarding Britain, if there wasn't a vela with a stronger charm and more talents in the sexual arts than Gabrielle in the king's harem.

"I know what you're thinking, Dumont. I can practically see the gears spinning in your mind, and let me warn you right now. Your plan, no matter how well crafted, will not work." said Amelia with narrowed eyes. She was one of the more staunch supporters of the king, and in fact, she was a spy for the king.

"Why not?" asked Dumont, almost innocently, but the grin on his face was anything but.

"For one, the king is… immune to any mind altering magic. And I mean _any_ mind altering magic. One of the darker purebloods requested a meeting with him, and while in the meeting, he cast the Imperious curse and ordered the king to make him king. The king just smiled and lifted his wand, killing the wizard on the spot. Since then, anyone knows that messing with the king's mind brings a fast and certain death. One second you are casting the imperious curse on him, and the very next second you are dead." she said slowly. Dumont paled, thinking what would happen to his daughter if he hadn't been warned by Amelia.

"Oh, he wouldn't do anything to Gabrielle. He has a soft spot for young, beautiful and innocent ladies. That's why he agreed on the marriage contract for my niece. And he would definitely accept a marriage contract from you for Gabrielle. I think he wants at least one woman from other humanoid races, as he accepted a wood nymph, a mermaid and a female vampire in his harem." said Amelia mischievously.

"A.. A _vampire_?" said Dumont, going even paler at the thought that he would just send girl little girl in a harem that had a vampire in it. It was no secret that French wizards feared vampires, as they had many wars and problems with them in the past.

"Oh, don't worry. Just after he sat on the throne, he immediately contacted the vampire lords, and had them all eating out of his hand in a matter of minutes. He promised to make it illegal for any race under his law to attack a vampire unless provoked by them, but reminded them that it would be illegal to attack any race as well without being provoked. It was a truce as soon as he said those words. I was on the meeting and, frankly, I could tell that they were sick and tired from all the secrecy. The vampire hunts had them hiding for most of their lives, and the freedom promised seemed very appealing to them." assured Amelia when she saw how devastated Dumont seemed.

"I... I'll have to think about this. A _vampire_!" said Dumont, his voice almost cracking. Amelia Bones just smirked at him.


End file.
